The Contract of The Eight Gentle Judges
by Kyukyoku Rinnegan
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his family for his spoiled siblings as they have the Kyuubi splitted inside them but what if he and Sasuke Uchiha finds something that would change their lives. Super Powerful (Godlike)! Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow. Naruto X Annelotte. Sasuke X Iroha. Shadow X Lili. Jushiro X Kushina.
1. The beginning

Hello my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new story. In this story the pairing will be a special woman i chose with a friend of mine. The women is Annelotte. Iam also putting Jean from Queen Blade in it with the same status he had in Jean Uchiha story and i will pair him with Cute so expect lots of OC and Lemons. This is a Naruto neglect fanfic and in it Naruto will be super powerful (Super powerful is what you guys prefer to as Godlike but i would rather not say that word). Anyways enjoy and stay breezy.

* * *

(7 years after the Kyuubi's attack)

"We did it Dad" Said a 7 year old girl along with two others.

The first one was a girl with red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts. This was Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze. The next one was a male that

had spiky red hair and violet eyes and he was wearing black shirt and black shorts.

This was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. The last one was a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes.

This was Naomi Uzumaki Namikaze. She was wearing orange shirt and orange shorts.

Those three were the hosts of the Kyuubi no Yoko, The nine tailed fox. With the Yin half in Narumi, The Yang half in Menma and the soul itself in Naomi.

Right now, The three were celebrating as they succeeded in tree climbing exercise after the 156th time this day.

Looking at them was a man with spiky blonde hair and blue ocean eyes. He was wearing a Konoha Jounin outfit underneath a white cloak with red flames design at the

bottom with the kanji 'Yellow Flash' on the back of it. Next to said person was a woman with red hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress underneath a

white half sleeved T-shirt. Those were Konoha's Yellow flash, The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki.

Those two were cheering for their three children.

"Great. You three have done a great job. You can rest now" Minato said as the three children went down the tree and hugged their parents as their parents hugged

them back.

This was the picture of a true perfect family...Or is it?

Watching from behind a tree there stood a 7 year old boy. He had spiky blonde hair with red streaks in it. His right eye was ocean blue while the left one was violet and

he was wearing a black T-shirt and white pants. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The neglected son of Minato and Kushina. He was watching them with an angry

expression. 3 years since they ignored him and started to train his siblings. But that's not bad at all considering what he took from the villagers and his siblings. His

siblings always bullied him and would embarrassed him every time they saw him and the villagers, seeing his whisker marks that were on his cheeks, thought that he

was the Kyuubi and kept chasing him and give him beatings everytime he walked in the village and it becomes even worse when they are drunk. They would always say

things to him like 'Kyuubi brat' 'Trash'. Things like this. Sighing, Naruto left his hiding place and walked outside the Namikaze estate and ran to the Forest of Death.

* * *

Naruto reached the Forest of Death after ignoring the glares and curses that was given to him. When he was in the center of the forest, He looked around to make sure

that no one is seeing him. Then he picked up a scroll from his pouch and unruffled it then he unsealed what was inside it. It was a sword but it wasn't any ordinary

sword. The sword was white with blue linings at the sides of the blade, the hilt and the handle. The hilt was in the shape of a squared 'U' and the handle had a blue pearl

attached to its end. Naruto smiled when he saw the sword. He remembered the day when he met _'them'_ three years ago.

* * *

 _(Flashback 3 years ago):_

 _A four years old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was running for his life from a mob of drunken villagers. Today was his birthday along with his_

 _siblings. His 'family' was celebrating in the festival while he was running from the Fox Hunt mob. He then saw the entrance to the Forest of Death. Having no way else_

 _to go, He entered the Forest of Death. The villagers saw this and stopped their assault and walked away thinking that the 'Kyuubi brat' was going to die. Naruto ran in_

 _the Forest. Then stopped as he was gasping for breath. Then suddenly, The ground under him cracked then he fell into the hole. He fell unconscious as he fell hard on_

 _the ground._

* * *

 _Naruto woke up to find himself in a strange place that looked like a cave. He then rubbed his sore head from the fall and walked to the cave to find any way to exit. He_

 _then kept walking until he reached a place that made his eyes widen and gleam. Right in front of him was a beautiful place that had a waterfall and beautiful flowers_

 _with different colors and green grass but what caught Naruto's attention was a stone that had what looked like a sword with a white handle impaled in the stone and_

 _being a 4 year old child, Naruto walked up to the sword and started to pull out the sword from the stone. The sword was being pulled slowly outside until Naruto fully_

 _pulled it out of the stone. Just as this happened, The sword began to glow white and without warning, It shot a shockwave at Naruto making said person release the_

 _sword and was sent crashing to the walls of the cave and he blacked out._

* * *

 _Naruto woke rubbed his head once more. He then rubbed his eyes to see but what he saw shocked him. The place where he was was gone and he was in what looked_

 _like a white room. Everything was absolutely white! and he was standing on thin air!_

 _"Where the hell am I?!" He shouted._

 _"Well what do you know? The chosen one had arrived"_

 _Naruto stiffened as he heard a voice speaking. He slowly turned around to look at something that shocked him even more. Right in front of him were eight figures with_

 _white hair and violet eyes. They were all wearing white cloaks with violet linings on it. The first figure had gravity defying hair in the shape of a lightning bolt. The second_

 _figure had his hair arranged on his cheeks like nails. Three on each side. The third figure was as tall as Naruto and he had his hair small strands that covered his_

 _forehead and reached the top of his eyes. The forth figure was as tall as bamboo stick and he had what looked like a cone crown on his head. The fifth figure was a bold_

 _fat man that had a long white mustache. The sixth figure was a man that had what looked like a white helmet with violet spots that covered his eyes and hair. The_

 _seventh figure was a giant man. A very very very giant man that had short shaggy white hair._

 _The eighth and the last figure was the exact example of a perfectly beautiful woman. She had straight hair that reached her waist. Her cloak was covering a small part of_

 _her C-cups breasts revealing most of her assets. She had lotionous white skin and a sexy posture that can make men melt for her._

 _Naruto just stared in awe at the woman and although he was only 4 years old, He was still a male that had hormones so he drooled. The woman saw this and giggled at_

 _him. The males just chuckled at this except for the gravity defying hair man who was glaring daggers at Naruto._

 _"Like what you see, cutie?" She said as she swayed her hips making Naruto have a nosebleed and his eye twitched. The next thing he knew is that he_

 _fell unconscious due to a_ _loss of blood making the group burst out laughing._

* * *

 _Naruto woke up to find himself inside the strange cave. He then sighed in relief as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"Boy, What a strange dream" He said._

 _"Oh your awake. Than goodness your alright" A voice said._

 _Naruto gasped as he turned around slowly to find the eight figures from before smiling at him. Naruto, being terrified, screamed and hid behind one of the trees in the_

 _cave. He then looked from the tree to see the woman had disappeared leaving the seven males still smiling at him. He suddenly gasped as he felt a finger tapping on his_

 _shoulder. He turned around to see the strange woman behind him. He was about to scream but she putted her index finger on his lips and smiled at him._

 _"Don't worry we are not gonna hurt you. Come with me" The woman said taking Naruto by the arm._

 _Naruto didn't know but he felt comfortable with her so he didn't resist her. They both walked to the seven male. The woman then let go of Naruto's arm and grabbed_

 _the sword that was on the ground._

 _"This is yours Naruto-kun" She said still smiling as Naruto picked up the sword._

 _The sword was very light to him that he can hold it with one hand! He then turned his attention to the eight figures._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" The gravity defying hair started to speak and Naruto widened his eyes._

 _"How do you all know my name?" He asked shocked._

 _The figure just sighed at this as he continued speaking._

 _"We know everything about you. When you touched the sword, we saw your entire life and i have to say, I am very disappointed and angry" The gravity defying hair_

 _man said._

 _"How dare those two do this for a child like him? They deserve punishment!" The fat man with mustache exclaimed in anger._

 _"Human beings, no...monsters like them and their foolish minds. They are gonna be burned by my flames" The guy with side cheek hair said in anger._

 _"Umm... I am sorry but who are you?" Naruto innocently._

 _"Oh! How rude of us we are sorry young one" The gravity defying hair man said as he continued speaking._

 _"We are what you humans call in ninja world as summons although we are new installed summons that had recently entered the summoning realm. We are called the_

 _Eight Gentle Judges. We are considered the most powerful summonings in the whole world" He said as he breathed for a second and continued._

 _"My name is Hellbat Schillt. Nice to meet you" He said as he extended his hand for Naruto to shake which he did._

 _"Hello my man. The name's Blazin' Flizzard. Glad to meet you" The guy with side cheek hair said as he shook Naruto's hand smiling and flashing his teeth._

 _"Hello. My name is Childre Inarabitita. I hope we become best friends" The little young boy in the group said as he shook his hand smiling._

 _"Kukukuku. Hey kid. My name is Devilishk Mantisk. I can feel that we are gonna have some fun with each other" The Tall thin man said shaking Naruto's hand._

 _Naruto shivered once he heard him chuckling._

 _"My name is Glacier Le Tank. I am sure that your going to bring justice and peace to this world" The fat man said shaking his hand._

 _The woman came and kneeled and kissed Naruto's forehead making him blush._

 _"My name is Cubit Foxtar. I hope that we make a good team together Naruto-kun" She said making Naruto smile._

 _"Hi my name is Trestia Kelvarian. I will be your guard from now on. Naruto-sama" He said shaking Naruto's hand._

 _Said person's eyes widened as he saw Kelvarian's giant hand as it extended to shake his hand. He was afraid that his hand shake would crush his hand let alone his arm_

 _and he was glad that it didn't do any damage at all as Trestia lightened his grip on his hand._

 _"Hello young one. My name is Voltbeel biblio. I hope i can be useful to you" The guy with with white helmet with red spots said as he shook Naruto's hand._

 _Schillt then took out a scroll and unruffled it._

 _"Here Naruto. Channel Chakra to your fingertips and write your name on the scroll. By doing so, You will officially be our summoner and you won't need blood sacrifice or_

 _handsigns because you had gained the powers of the Six Paths which is used by a Rinnegan bearer. Now go ahead" He said giving the scroll to Naruto._

 _He then noticed that he had a confused look in his face._

 _"What is it Naruto?" Schillt asked._

 _"What is Chakra?" He asked innocently as the Eight Gentle Judges face faulted hardly on the ground._

 _"My God! You don't know anything about Chakra?" Flizarrd asked as Naruto shook his head._

 _Suddenly, Flizzard's body went on fire and he had an angry expression on his face._

 _"Those ruthless heartless bastards. They will all pay for this!" He shouted._

 _"Flizzard, Calm down" Schillt said in a calm tone as Flizzard's fire went down._

 _Schillt then turned to Naruto._

 _"Listen to me carefully Naruto..." He said as he began to explain Chakra and also explain how to unlock it._

 _Naruto did as Schillt instructed him and he succeeded in unlocking his Chakra._

 _"Now Naruto. Channel Chakra to the tips of your fingers and write your name" Schillt said as Naruto did so._

 _The instant he finished writing his name, The scroll began to glow bright white that it made Naruto cover his eyes and after a couple of seconds, The light dissipated and_

 _the scroll was gone. Schillt then talked to Naruto._

 _"Now Naruto. Your Chakra is special as it holds two extremely rare bloodlines. Here take this" Schillt said as he handed Naruto a piece of paper._

 _"Ummm...What's this?" He asked._

 _"That's a Chakra paper Naruto. Channel Chakra to it" He said as Naruto did so._

 _But then something strange happened. The paper split into two halves. One half turned into a brown chunk of wood surrounded by vines and green leaves while the_

 _other half turned into multiple pieces of white paper. Naruto widened his eyes in shock at this which didn't get unnoticed by Schillt and the other judges._

 _"We had given you Wood Style and Origami Art Naruto and those two are two extraordinary bloodlines. We will train you on them and you will become the strongest_

 _shinobi ever" Schillt said as Naruto's eyes gleamed and tears began to form in his eyes._

 _"Are you really?" He asked and the Eight Judges nodded._

 _Naruto then launched himself at Schillt and cried on his chest. Schillt had a warm smile in his face as he hugged Naruto tightly. The other Judges had sympathized looks_

 _on their faces as they looked at Naruto hugging Schillt. It was then when Schillt gasped which didn't go unnoticed by the other judges._

 _"What is it Schillt-kun?" Foxtar asked as Schillt smirked._

 _"The next Child of Prophecy is here" He said as suddenly, Light engulfed the area._

 _The light dissipated to reveal four figures. The first figure was the exact copy of the Phaoroh Jackal god of death, Anubis and he had a light blue pharaoh staff floating_

 _around._

 _The second figure looked like a light blue cat with a red cap and its four limps were red and it had a flame on its tail._

 _The third figure looked like a light blue male deer that had ice blue horns._

 _The fourth figure however was a human being around Naruto's age. He had jet black hair that was shaped in a duck butt and black eyes. He was wearing a brown_

 _sleeved T-shirt and grey shorts. The T-shirt had the Uchiha crest on its back. Naruto knew him as he was his friend ever since they were babies._

 _"Sasuke?" He said as said person turned around and looked at Naruto with wide eyes._

 _"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked._

 _"I was going to ask you the same question" Naruto said._

 _"Well I ran to the Forest of Death to train when I found a hole in the forest. So I went into it and found myself her in front of Mr. Anubis Necromacess" He said pointing to the Jackal god of death's replica._

 _"Mr Haumachine..." He said pointing to the weird cat._

 _"...And Mr Blizzack Staggorak" He said pointing to the deer._

 _"Oh I see" Naruto said before his eyes widened._

 _"Sasuke your eye pattern had changed!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke widened his eyes._

 _He then ran to a puddle and checked his eyes. His eye pattern had changed indeed. His right eye had the Sharingan but it was in a different shape. (Sasuke EMS_

 _Shippuden) While his left was different in shape than the right one (Sasuke Rinnegan Shippuden). Sasuke stared in awe. It was then when Schillt cleared his throat in_

 _order to gain their attention._

 _"Now you two are going to get trained by all of us. As for you Sasuke, You now have the summoning contract of the three Ancient Animals" He said as Sasuke nodded._

 _"Now are you ready you two?" Schillt asked as the two kids stood bravely and said: "Hai! Sensei!"_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ever since that day Naruto and Sasuke trained with non stop. Naruto and Sasuke now had perfect Chakra control, Their Taijutsu was deadly. Naruto's Taijutsu was called

the Gentle Judgement Fist which was considered the most powerful Taijutsu ever to exist since it held the concepts of the Gentle Fist, The Violent Fist and The

Interception Fist all combined in one Taijutsu concept. Sasuke also mastered the Uchiha Interception Fist Taijutsu.

Naruto mastered the Rasengan after copying it from his father's library and he even added his Wood element into it creating the Wood Style: Rasengan. He also copied

the Hirashin from his father's library as well but was still working on it. He also worked on his Origami Art and created Techniques of it as well.

Sasuke also developed as well. He mastered all the abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan except for the Perfect Susano'o as he was still working on it. Naruto and Sasuke

also mastered the Six Paths of Pain. And they were still developing in Kenjutsu along with the abilities of their summonings. Naruto also became a Fuinjutsu master level

10 after a year of practicing.

Right now, Naruto was waiting for Sasuke in order for them to start training. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke arrived with the same clothes he wore since that day but

he had a sword that looked just like his sword in Shippuden on his back but it was white instead of black with two red lines on the sides of the sword and it had the

Uchiha clan symbol on the handle. That was a legendary sentient sword. The Dentetsu (Legend). Naruto saw him and both of them smiled at each other.

"Am I late?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you're not. You had arrived just in time, my man" Naruto said.

"Okay. Let's go" Sasuke said as they jumped into the hole on the ground.

They landed on the ground safely and walked to the Waterfall in the cave. Then they stopped and smirked at each other.

"Now let's summon our senseis to start training" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

They then slammed their hands on the ground and yelled at the same time as a seal appeared on the ground "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

* * *

(8 Years Later):

It has been 8 years now. Naruto and Sasuke had developed.

Naruto had his bangs going down to his chest and his hair grew more spiky. He was wearing a black muscle T-shirt with a pale yellow rhombus pattern at the chest region, black gloves, black pants with golden linings, a cloth strapped to his waist that was split into eight tails- like strands with red linings on it. He also had his sword,

Ragnarok strapped to his back.

As for Sasuke, His hair had reached his back and there was a long bang on his left eye that had the Rinnegan. He was wearing the same grey vest he wore in Shippuden

with black arm bracelets and black pants. He strapped his sword to his waist.

Over the past 8 years, Naruto and Sasuke skills had developed. Naruto and Sasuke mastered the Six Paths and became lords in Kenjutsu along with mastering the

abilities of their summonings.

Naruto had mastered Wood Style, Origami Art and the Hirashin.

Sasuke had mastered the Perfect Susano'o along with mastering the swordskills of Zero (I gave him the abilities of Zero in Megaman X 4 and X8).

Naruto and Sasuke became best friends. Even more than friends as they formed friendship bonds.

Sasuke had also introduced Naruto to his family which was Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto told Sasuke's family about his 'Family'. Needless to say, The Uchiha family was shocked and angry that they would leave their son like this. Naruto and Sasuke

told them about their secret training and their summoning contracts. They even introduced the Eight Gentle Judges and the Three Ancient Animals to the Uchiha family.

They were shocked as they knew that the Eight Gentle Judges were actually half human half summonings! Which means that they can link to both summoning world

and the real world. In other words, They don't dispel and poof into smoke like other summonings do when they are defeated. Sasuke also made Naruto meet Shisui and

Jean Uchiha.

Jean was the youngest son of Madara Uchiha. He is about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke. He is the second Uchiha to posses the EMS with his father being the first

and Sasuke being the third. He also posses the RinneSharingan since he is the Jinchuriki of the Juubi, The ten tailed cyclops wolf. Everyone would ask about Jean

personality and say that he was a lustful person who makes power blind him. The fact that Jean is nothing like his father. He is a very kind and caring person who loves

to help others. He would always smile at others making their faces brighten. Jean was supposed to be the Uchiha clan head but since his age didn't allow him and he was

supposed to be at least Jounin in order to lead the clan, He gave the clan lead to Mikoto until he becomes Jounin. Jean also was engaged. He was engaged with Cute

(Cute from Queen Blade. If you want to know her appearance, look at Jean Uchiha story Chapter 1). Cute and Jean considered Naruto and Sasuke as brothers to them.

Same goes for Shisui. They had also enjoyed their time with the Eight Gentle Judges. Mikoto and Foxtar had found themselves having common things. Same goes for

Fugaku and Schillt.

Speaking of the Eight Gentle Judges. Naruto's relationship with them had developed. Schillt was a father figure while Foxtar was the mother figure. Flizzard and

Inarbitita were like the brothers he never had. Biblio was like a grandfather figure to him as he was the one to educate him about history, Maths, Chemistry, Physics and

Biology. Kelvarian, Le Tank and Mantisk were the uncle figures. All in all, He had the family that truly cared about him. Right now, Naruto, Sasuke, Jean and Cute were

entering the academy for the Genin Exams. They entered the academy to see all of the students inside but they were gathered on something.

Naruto and Sasuke looked more to find that the evil Namikaze twins, Narumi, Menma and Natsumi were bullying and torturing three girls.

Right now, One girl of the three girls was standing panting as she was bruised while the two other girls were on the ground unconscious and panting heavily. The girl

that was standing was a girl around Naruto's age. She had light pink hair that reached down her midsection and green eyes. She was wearing a light purple battle dress

with a metal breastplate that revealed her D-cups breasts from the top. She was also wearing a light purple skirt that was worn on the top of the battle dress and finally,

She wore light Purple high heeled combat boots. She was standing for her two friends on the ground.

Speaking of her two friends, let's talk about them. The first one had purple hair with weird goggles on top of her head. She was wearing a purple long sleeved Tank top

that revealed most of her D-cups breasts, Purple shorts that had a purple cloth attached to them. The purple cloth reached the before her foot and had small chains

attached to it as well, A yellow belt strapped to her waist, Purple gauntlets that had a heart design on them and each gauntlet covered her forearm and inside them

were sharp metal claws, And finally, Purple high heeled combat boots. The second girl had short black hair. She was wearing a Chinese maiden outfit with a white cloth

strapped to her waist and black high heeled shinobi sandals. Beside her were two butterfly swords. Right now, The girl was panting as she struggled to stand up her

vision was blurry as she saw the spoiled brats of the Hokage trying to assault her and her friends. Those three had developed.

Menma was wearing a black muscle vest and black pants and black sandals and had a katana strapped to his waist.

Narumi was wearing orange tank top and an orange skirt and orange high heeled shinobi sandals and had trench knives on her waist.

Naomi was wearing the same outfit that Narumi wore but it was blue and she had golden chains in her hands. The three spoiled brats were attacking the girl.

Narumi slammed her fist in her stomach. The girl gasped at this as Naomi slammed her knee to her face and both girls grabbed her arms to disable her. Menma grinned

like mad as he approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Just wait, you Demon Whore. After we are done of this, Your going to become my little toy" He whispered in an evil tone making the girl widen her eyes in worry.

Menma then grabbed a kunai in his hand and reached for the girl's breastplate. He was going to humiliate her in front of the others. The girl then closed her eyes and

prayed that someone would save her and her friends. _'Somebody. Please help us'_

* * *

Just as Naruto, Sasuke, Jean and Cute were about to interfere and save the girl, A hooded figure wearing a black cloak with golden linings and the Kanji 'Ultimate Life

Form' written in golden yellow on the back of the cloak and white pants with golden linings and white shinobi sandals appeared between Menma and the girl. The girl

opened her eyes to see the figure in front of her giving her his back. Menma growled in anger at this.

"Hey! Outta my way, you scum. Your blocking my fun!" Menma said as he passed the figure.

But the mysterious person pulled Menma to him and punched him in the face sending him crashing to the wall. And without a moment to recover from their shock, The

figure pulled Narumi and Naomi by their hair making them scream in pain as the figure threw them where he threw their brother making them crash at each other. The

man pulled the hoodie off to reveal his face. He was a male with red hair that was split into seven strands. 3 Strands on each side of his face and a strand that was

above his head. His hair itself seemed to be a part of his head as his skin itself was red. On each strand of his hair had a yellow stripe on it except for the strand that was

above his head as it had a light blue stripe. But what was more weirder was his eyes. Each eye had a small white cross with a small white circle surrounding the cross.

Cute smiled widely as she ran to the person.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed as she ran to said person and hugged him tightly.

The person now known as Shadow smiled and returned the hug.

They then broke the hug and Shadow looked at Jean and waved for him.

"Hey Jean. Hey Sasuke. How are you guys doing?" He said as Sasuke and Jean walked to Shadow and Cute with Naruto following.

"Hey Shadow. Long time no see. How are you doing?" Jean asked.

And before Shadow could answer, He was hugged from behind by the pinkette.

"Brother. Thank you for arriving to save us" She said and Shadow smiled and returned the hug.

"It's okay Annelotte. That's nothing. I am also sorry that I didn't arrive at time" Shadow said after breaking the hug.

He then looked at the two girls on the ground and walked to them. He then extended his right arm and opened his palm.

"Sanatio" He whispered as the two girls were engulfed by green light and after 5 seconds, the light dissipated revealing that their wounds and bruises had been

completely healed.

Everyone in the room had his eyes widened except for Jean, Cute and Annelotte. The two girls opened their eyes slowly to reveal that the girl with purple hair had purple

eyes and the girl with short black hair had black eyes. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the three girls. They were incredibly beautiful. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hold it.

They are men that had hormones so they drooled as they looked at the three girls. Jean cleared his throat as Naruto and Sasuke went back to reality.

"Naruto, this is Shadow Senju. Shadow, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Jean said as Shadow smiled and extended his hand to Naruto.

Naruto did the same and they both shook hands.

"Well it's very great to see one of the Hokage's sons not spoiled" He said as Naruto's smile changed immediately into a blank look.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am not his son and my name is Naruto Hachishinkin" He said as Shadow nodded.

He then decided to change the subject.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Didn't you meet my siblings? This is Annelotte" He said pointing to the pink haired girl.

"This is Maron" He said pointing to the purple haired girl.

"And this is Iroha" He said pointing to the black haired girl.

"Annelotte is my younger sister. While Maron and Iroha are my cousins" Shadow added making the others nod.

Iruka then came to the room and ordered everyone to go outside for the Genin Exams. After a couple of minutes, Everyone was outside including Menma, Narumi and

Naomi. They were glaring at Shadow but said person didn't give a crap. Then they all proceeded with the first exam which was target practice. Menma started first and

scored 9/10. Same goes for Naomi and Narumi. They smirked as they looked at Naruto.

"Beat that, punk," Menma said.

Naruto waved that off and entered the target practice. He then scored 10/10 shocking everyone.

"That's impossible! Naruto-baka must have cheated! He can't be better than Menma-kun" The Inner Menustral Bleeding Pink Haired Howler Monkey that was named

Sakura Haruno screeched making everyone grip their ears in pain.

Naruto growled at this. Her screech was far more worse than Schillt's sound waves' attacks. It all went well as everyone passed the second test as well after Naruto

wiped Menma's face in the dirt. Same goes for Sasuke and Shadow as everyone held Shadow from carving a new asshole to Naomi. Everyone entered the third and final

test where they would make the three academy jutsus. Everyone done it well and Shadow got out from the test room wearing the second Hokage's happari on his head

but it was opened from the two sides and he had Arcanus Hianus on his back (Look at Boruto: The Hier of Arceus chapter 4 to know what Arcanus Hianus looks like). It

was then when Sakura interfered.

"How the hell do you have the Nidaime's happari and what is that sword? You must have stolen them. Return them back now Muddy Demon-baka!" Sakura screeched

making Shadow close his eyes then snapping them open to reveal a Sharingan with three tomoes in it.

"The Muddy Demon-baka had also stole the Uchiha clan's dojutsu! He must get arrested!" Sakura screeched as Shadow's head had steam going out from it.

He then appeared in a blink of an eye in front of Sakura holding his gun as he shot her other leg making Sakura scream in pain as she clutched her leg in pain. He then

took a kunai from his pouch making Jean and Cute widen their eyes as they looked at each other and ran at him and held him.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Help us!" Jean said as Naruto and Sasuke helped Jean and Cute and held Shadow with them. " I AM GOING TO CARVE A NEW ASSHOLE IN YOUR

BACK AND NEW VAGINA IN YOUR BELLY BUTTON YOU HOWLER MOTHERFUCKING BANSHEE!" Shadow yelled as Naruto, Sasuke, Jean and Cute went outside the

academy holding Shadow with them.

* * *

(Outside the Academy):

It took a lot of time to calm Shadow down but in the end, he calmed down as they started to talk to each other. Although they had just met, They started to grew love

between each other. Iroha told Sasuke about her being a half human half crane and thought that Sasuke won't understand her. But Sasuke just surprised her as he

slammed his lips into hers. That was his first kiss as well as Iroha's. He then told her that it's not important the shape but what's important is the heart. Iroha just

hugged him and was about to suffocate him in her rather large breasts if he didn't faint from it.

As for Naruto and Annelotte, The three realized that they have lots of things in common.

After the talking was done. Sasuke fell in love with Iroha and Naruto fell in love with Annelotte.

Right now Sasuke and Iroha were holding hands while Naruto was holding hands with Annelotte and Jean was holding hands with Cute. Shadow just followed them and

then stopped in midway.

"Hey guys. Would you like to stay in my house for the night for celebration?" Shadow asked.

"Well I don't see why not. I just want to take my parent's permission and also introduce Iroha-chan to them" Sasuke said makin Iroha blush at the -chan suffix that

Sasuke said.

Iroha then letted out a loud 'eep' as Sasuke carried her bridal style and jumped from roof to roof heading for the Uchiha clan compound. The others just chuckled at this.

"Well, Why don't you go ask your parents Naruto?" Shadow asked.

Naruto stared at him before he nodded and slammed his hand on the ground and a seal appeared on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled as a poof of white smoke appeared and vanished to reveal Schillt and Foxtar.

"Oh hello Naruto. What did you want us for?" Schillt asked.

"I just want to take your permission to spend the night in one of my friends' house. Can I?" Naruto asked as Schillt smiled.

"Of course Naruto. By the way, congratulations on becoming a ninja. Now you are ready for anything and remember we will always be by your side" Schillt said.

"Don't be shy if you want anything Naruto-kun" Foxtar said as Naruto nodded to both of them and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After that, The others were waiting for Sasuke and Iroha to come for them to take their leave out of the academy when Naruto glanced five figures that were the last

thing Naruto wanted to see.

"Naruto, What are you doing here by yourself? Come home with us" Kushina said as Naruto just snorted at her.

"Sorry Namikaze-san, but you're not my mother and you have no right to order me around. Same goes for Hokage-sama over there" He said making Minato and Kushina

flinch at this.

"Naruto what are you saying?" Minato asked completely shocked at his son's words.

Naruto didn't say anything and was about to leave as Sasuke and Iroha appeared beside them. However, Menma caught his shoulder and made him look at him and

then punched him in the stomach making Naruto gasp as he held his stomach in pain.

"You're nothing but a disgrace to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. You changed your clan name, Learned styles and jutsus that aren't from our clan and abandoned

your family. What a pity" Menma said as Naruto stood up and punched Menma in the face.

Narumi and Naomi walked to help their brother but Sasuke and Shadow appeared in front of both of them and punched them in their faces knocking both of them on

the ground. Menma stood up rubbing his cheek only to fall on the ground once more from a kick delivered to his chin by Naruto. Minato and Kushina had enough and

interfered to stop the fight.

"That's enough. Naruto what the hell are you doing? Why did you hit your own brother?" Kushina asked making everyone look at her with a 'Are you serious' look.

Sasuke was about to talk to defend Naruto but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't talk to those rubbish Sasuke. They are not worth our time and they are nothing in front of us" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"What did Mikoto-obasan and Fugaku-ojisan said?" Naruto asked.

"They said it's okay and they say congratulations to you, Jean, Cute and Shadow" Sasuke said and the others nodded.

"Okay. Let's go" Naruto said as they walked to where Shadow's house is leaving a shell shocked Namikaze family.

* * *

(Half an hour later):

Naruto and his friends were in front of the door of the Tetra clan compound. Shadow then opened the door and just as he did so, Someone rushed at him slamming

his/her lips into him. The person moaned in pleasure as he/she deepened the kiss but it didn't last long as Shadow pushed him/her from him.

"Lili! What are you doing?" Shadow asked the now known Lili as she giggled at him.

Lili had long blonde hair that reached her waist and green eyes and a lotiounous creamy skin. However right now she was wearing nothing! Except for a white towel

wrapped around her hiding the private areas. However it failed to hide the upper part of her large D-cups breasts. The next reaction was expected. Naruto and Sasuke

fainted due to blood loss. Jean was drooling lustfully. Cute summoned her PIKO hammer and slammed Jean on the head redeeming him unconscious. Annelotte was

beside Naruto while Iroha was beside Sasuke. Shadow just stood there and sweatdropped at this. Lili just giggled at this.

"Ummm...Hello Lili-chan" Shadow said after recovering from the kiss.

"Hello Shadow-kun. I had made lunch and Wally and Mako had fixed the Training grounds after we finished the Chunin Exams. Boy your slacking off in your speed" Lili

said giggling.

"Oh and by the way, I had made the bath for you and i don't think you mind some company~" Lili said lustfully as Shadow gasped.

Cute then coughed in her hand to gain their attention.

"Can we just talk about this inside?" Cute said making Lili and Shadow nod as they entered the clan compound with Cute dragging the three males by their clothes as

the three males had lustful smiles on their faces.

* * *

(In The Hokage's Office):

Minato was shocked at what happened with his son in the academy. Kushina was crying endlessly. Menma was growling in anger as he saw how Naruto humiliated him.

Same goes for Narumi and Naomi as they were thinking about the same thing for Sasuke and Shadow. Minato didn't know what to do. He lost his son. He was

devastated, broken mentally, Stunned to the core. It was then when someone appeared in the office snapping Minato and Kushina and the Namikaze Triplets from their

thoughts.

"Jiraiya-sensei, If you have anything bad then I am not in the mood" Minato said gripping his head.

"I am not holding bad news Minato. I just came to tell you about the prophecy" Jiraiya said making Minato and Kushina widen their eyes at this.

"What did the prophecy said?" Minato asked.

"Well the prophecy says: 'Three hearts. One is Yin. One is Yang. And the last one is the soul of both of them combined. Those three will bring peace to the world and

unlock hidden ancient powers. And when the time comes, The three will stand against the Eye of the Moon' I think the prophecy includes Narumi, Menma and Naomi as

they have the Kyuubi split inside each one of them,they are the Children of Prophecy" Jiraiya said making Narumi, Menma and Naomi grin like mad.

"I think you should take the second step in the Triplets' training Minato" Jiraiya said as Minato nodded and Jiraiya nodded back before his shunshined out of sight.

Minato then fell to his desk and gripped his head tightly.

"Naruto, Please don't hate me" Minato said.

* * *

(Inside the Tetra clan compound):

Naruto woke up and opened his eyes to find himself on a soft bed and he was covered by a soft bed sheet. He then rubbed his eyes as they stung him slightly. He went

outside still rubbing his eyes to find his friends except for Shadow and Lili along with two new figures sitting with them. The two figures were males. The first one had

gravity defying green hair with white streaks on it and green eyes. He was wearing a white half sleeved T-shirt and a set of white pants underneath a plain white kimono

that had the Senju clan crest on the back and the kanji 'Death written just under the Senju clan symbol along with white fingerless gloves and white shinobi sandals. He

also had a sword that had the same shape as Sasuke's but there were green lines on the sides instead of red and it had the Senju clan symbol instead of the Uchiha's.

Naruto recognized this sword as MokuTamashi (Wood Soul), One of the three legendary clans' sentient swords. The second one had short brown hair and green eyes. He

was wearing a brown jacket with a hoodie and he had the Senju clan symbol on the back of the jacket. He was also wearing black Anbu pants and he had a giant red axe

on his back. Naruto recognized this axe as the weapon of the Shodaime Hokage. Naruto then was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt immense pain in his eye

s making him clutch his eyes tightly and screamed in pain gaining everyone's attention in the room as they ran to him.

"Naruto-san, Are you alright?" The green haired boy asked as Naruto snapped his eyes open to reveal that it changed in shape.

It was now a light blue lotus flower like shape with three edges and the sclera was white.

"What happened to me? I feel that the pain in my eyes had stopped and a massive surge of power is flowing through my body" Naruto said as the green head smiled at

him.

"I think you should look at yourself in the mirror" He said as he gave Naruto a mirror and he looked at himself.

He then widened his eyes and said one word.

"Tenseigan" He said.

The green head decided to speak.

"Shadow had implanted the Tenseigan in your eyes while you were sleeping" He said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at this.

"Huh? And why would he do this?" Naruto asked.

It was very weird. Someone that he had just met half an hour ago had given him one of the strongest Dojutsus ever to exist?

"Me myself don't know Naruto-san. But I think it's because of the prophecy from Mount Myoboko" The green head said.

"Umm...Sorry but who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Wally Senju and the brown head over there is my cousin Mako Senju" Wally said making Naruto smile and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Wally, Mako" He said as Wally and Mako smiled.

"Likewise" Both of them said at the same time. "So where's Shadow?" He asked.

"He went outside to meet one of his friends. He will be back soon" Mako said as Naruto nodded as he stood up after the pain in his eyes subsided and he went to join the

others in the party.

* * *

And Done. Now you all knew what does that mean. I won't stop from these stories. Next Chapter: Shadow's new friend, New and unexpected allies, The Revealing of the

true Children of Prophecy, A terrible mistake made by Minato and the first real test for Naruto and Sasuke's training. Until Next time and Next Chapter. Golden Rinnegan,

Out.


	2. The Cruel Reality of a Father

**Hello everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The contract of The Eight Gentle Judges. Sorry for not updating for it. School and Stuff you know.**

 **Now onto the chapter. And as always, Stay Breezy.**

* * *

(Unknown Location):

Many figures were walking through the forest. The leading figure was a boy that was about 17 years ole hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shikakusho with short sleeves and bandages covering both of his arms. He had a Krypter Knife-like sword strapped to his back.

Behind him were 4 men and 2 women.

The first man was wearing an outfit that was the same as the orange head but he didn't have bandages around his arms. Said person had brown eyes and long crimson hair that was kept in a high pony tail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos and he was wearing a maroon coloured bandanna that covers all of the tattoos on his forehead.

The second man was a muscular and extremely tall man with dark skin and pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He was also wearing a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve and white pants.

The third man was a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length black hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. He was wearing a white, form-fitting, high-collared tunic with blue stripes representing a caltic cross, and a mantle. He had a bow with four long prongs and two spikes extending from the center which was attached to his back.

The fourth man was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He was wearing a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He was also wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat .

And right now, He was sleeping resting his head on the muscular man's shoulder, who was carring him on his back piggystyle.

As for the 2 women, The first woman was a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. As for her clothing, She was wearing a white tank top with a white skirt with black framings in the bottom of the skirt. She also wore white light gloves that reached to her elbow.

The second was a short and petite girl that looked like she was 15. She was wearing a black shikakusho which was similar to the one that the orange head and the read head were wearing. She had light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. Strapped to the right side of her waist was a katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt.

"For God Sakes! He's drowling on my shoulder!" The muscular man yelled.

"Sado, Calm down. We're almost there" The black haired man said calmly making the muscular man which was known as Sado sigh in annoyance.

"It's easy for you to say that Uryu. Your not the one whose holding him" Sado said to the now known Uryu.

"Well it's not my fault your the strongest one in us. Physically" Uryu said glaring at Sado while said person was glaring at the latter.

Suddenly, Both of them were hit by the black haired girl.

"You two look like children" She simply said glaring at both of them.

"You two should stop this. Rukia is right" The orange head girl said giggling at the two men.

"Hey Ichigo" The black haired girl known now as Rukia called for the orange head boy.

"What is it?" The orange head now known as Ichigo asked not turning his head from the road.

"How long it will take us to reach Konoha?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. Ask Renji" He simply said pointing at the red head beside him. Said person now known as Renji turned around to Rukia.

"Well, By how Sado is complaining about Urahara-Taicho and Uryu making arguments with him every 10 minutes, We will arrive after 4 hours" Renji said making Rukia sigh in annoyance.

"Can you guys tell me again why can't we use Shunpo to reach our destination in a short time?" Rukia asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Because Shadow told us not to use any of our powers so no one would detect us in Konoha" Renji answered. Rukia sighed once more.

"The red head with weird strips has got a point of view there Rukia" Sado said.

"Yes. He says that Konoha is very dangerous since its council is power greedy and they can even kill children for more power" Uryu said spitting the last words of his speech as if they were venom.

"Alright. Enough talking everyone. Let's hurry up" Ichigo said makiong everyone nod in response as they sped up in their pace.

* * *

(Konoha: Uchiha Clan Compound):

"Are you sure about this Itachi?" Shadow asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes. Hokage-sama is going to annihalate the Uchiha clan by midnight. Me and Shisui tried to convince him but he said that our clan is a dangerous and it must be eradicated" Itachi answered.

"God what's wrong with this guy? First he refuses to help in the Kiri Bloodline Purges and now this" Said a new person. This person was a male with platinum blond hair and green eyes. His hair was shaped as two horns. He was wearing a white half sleeved T-shirt underneath a dark blue jacket with a hoodie of the same colour. His two palms were wrapped in white bandages and he was also wearing light blue pants. On his back was a katana with a four-pointed bronze-colored star-shape guard with light blue hilt and dark blue sheath.

"Your right Ralph. I don't know what's wrong with him" Itachi said to the blonde boy now known as Ralph.

"I think i knew why he is doing this" Shadow said.

"And why is that Shadow?" Ralph asked.

"It's because he thinks that those three spoiled brats that he calls his children are the children of prophecy so he wants to give them the Sharingan. Delusional bastard" Shadow said.

"What a fucker! He kills innocent people for power?" Ralph asked completely shocked about the fact of seeing children lying emotionlessly in a pool of their own blood. He then stood up and headed to the door of the compound.

"Ralph" Shadow called for Ralph.

"Yes?" Ralph asked.

"Please stay out of troubles" Shadow said making Ralph nod in response as said person went out of the compound. Itachi then turned his attention to Shadow.

"That aside the main objective. What have you done with the Rebillion leader?" Itachi asked Shadow.

"Well, Gin, Rangiku, Kaname and Yourichi are with her and they are discussing the plans of the rebillion that will occur the next day" Shadow said and then he saw Itachi's face blushing a beat red. Shadow understood it and made a seductive smirk find its way on his face. He knew that Itachi and Yourichi were dating with each other and just the mention of her name would send him to another world. Itachi saw the smirk on Shadow's face and groaned in annoyance.

"Stop doing this will you?" Itachi asked annoyed making Shadow burst out laughing. Seeing this, Itachi unsheathed his sword from his back. Which was a standard Katana with a green hilt and a hexagonal guard where the two sides parallel to the blade are long and the four sides above and below the blade are shortened,making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape.

"Itachi, I was just kidding" Shadow said preparing himself to run for his life.

"I will kill you with the same sword that you gave me Shadow. Kyoka Suigetsu!" Itachi said yelling the last part as he ran behind Shadow attempting to cut him into half.

* * *

(Konoha: In the Street):

Ralph was walking in the streets thinking about what he had heard.

You see, Ralph's second name was Hitsugaya.

He was the younger brother of Toshiro Hitsugaya, The true and first owner of the sword which was on his back. When he was on the death bed, Toshiro entrusted Ralph with his sword, Hyorinmaru. Eventually after Toshiro's death, Ralph saw the spirit of Hyorinmaru which vowed to train him on the sword's abilities. Ralph was about 10 years old when all of this happened.

5 years later, He completely mastered Hyorinmaru and he even discovered that he had a bloodline which was Ice Release. Couresty of Hyorinmaru.

So seeing anyone of his friends suffer from grief or die reminded him of the day Toshiro died. He couldn't sit down and watch someone important in his life die or suffer. Never again.

Ralph was snapped out of his thoughts when two figures appeared in front of him. He snorted at the two people in front of him. They were Narumi and Naomi.

"What do you two want?" He asked the two girls.

"What are you planning to do? Destroying the village?" Narumi asked glaring at Ralph.

"So what if we will do it? You two are no match for us. You and Mr. Yellow Flicker are just pathetic" Ralph said making the two girls glare at him. Naomi then saw Hyorinmaru on Ralph's back.

"Hey you idiot. Give me that sword. Your just a mere loser who can't even hold a sword like this" Naomi said smirking at Ralph who growled in anger at her insult but then he smiled and unsheathed Hyorinmaru from his back. He then caught the blade with his own hand, postioning the handle to the direction of the girls.

Naomi smirked as she extended her hand to snatch the sword...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

...Only for her arm to be encased in ice just as she touched the sword.

Narumi pulled Naomi from the sword releasing her grip from it. Ralph smirked as he gripped the handle with both hands and rushed at the two girls aiming for Naomi's frozen arm. He made a vertical slash at her arm severing it from her body. Naomi screamed in horror watching her arm frozen and falling from her body. Narumi came for the aid of her sister but Ralph was fast as he appeared in front of her and kicked her in the gut sending her crashing to a nearby building.

"You bastard" Naomi said trying to aim a punch with her good arm but Ralph effortlessly dodged it to his side and punched her in the gut making her clutch her gut in pain as he flew through handsigns.

 **"Ice Style:** **Ice-Breaking Fist!"** Ralph yelled as his right fist was encased with ice and he slammed it once more into Naomi's gut sending her to a nearby building. Ralph then turned around to see Narumi glaring at him with slits in her eyes and an orange chakra cloak with one tail sprouting from it surrounding her.

 **"You have angered me. I will kill you!"** Narumi said in a demonic voice as she roared at him and dashed at him with her claw extending. Ralph saw this and draw Hyorinmaru in front of him.

 **"Shikai:** **Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens!"** Ralph yelled as Hyorinmaru was encased in ice. The ice then shattered to reveal that it changed in shape slightly. It extended slightly in length and gained a crescent-shaped blade attacked to its hilt by a long metal chain. Ralph then made a vertical slash in the air creating a a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon passed by several buildings to reach for Narumi freezing said buildings in this process. Narumi saw the dragon and jumped out of its way dodging it as the dragon flew to the sky and disappeared. Narumi then continued her assault on Ralph waving her claw on him. Ralph blocked the hit with Hyorinmaru and pushed Narumi to the side. He then pointed Hyorinmaru's tip on her.

 **"** **Tensō Jūrin!"** He yelled as the temperature suddenly dropped to zero instantly. Narumi began shivering from the cold as her cloak started to disappear. She then fell on the floor still shivering as her chakra cloak disappeared completely and her facial expressions returned to normal. Ralph then smirked and waved Hyorinmaru in the sky and the dragon of his Shikai command descended from the sky at Narumi creating a large explosion of ice followed by a wave of sheer cold as Narumi layed on the floor uncoinscous. Ralph then sheathed Hyorinmaru on his back. He then looked at the two girls with a mocking expression on his face before walking away as if nothing happened from the first place.

* * *

(Namikaze Clan Compound):

Minato was looking at his own son Menma screaming in pain as the seal experts were extracting the Yang half Nine Tails from him. Kushina was screaming and crying for Minato to stop what he was doing.

"Sorry Kushina but this is for the sake of the village. Don't worry about Menma. He is one of the three children of prophecy so he will survive" Minato said emotionlessly. His idea was to extract the Yang half of the Nine Tails from Menma to subdue it and use it as a weapon for the village. Then he would erase Menma's memories about people like Naruto and his friends then he will give him the Sharingan to use him as a weapon for the village as well.

Kushina was refusing this because it would be dangerous and this was her son for Godsakes.

Minato growled in annoyance at his wife's bleeding for him to stop. He then took one of his kunais and slammed the blunt end of the kunai on the back of her head making her stop screaming as she fell uncoinscous.

"M-Mom..." Menma said weakly extending his right arm to his mother as the Nine Tails was completely extracted from him. Menma'eyes widened before they weakly started to close as he fell uncoinscous and was about to die.

* * *

(Menma's mindscape):

Everything was white around him as he was floating in a place with no ground in a sleeping position with his eyes barely opened.

 _"Who am i? Am i one of the children of prophecy as father says?"_ He said as flashback pictures appeared in front of him. The pictures showed him and Naruto as babies playing with each other and as 5-year old children playing Ninja with each other and running and laughing. Menma remembered these pictures and then he started to cry.

"Forgive me Naruto. It has been 10 years since i left you my brother. I knew my mistake but it was too late. I really wish i stayed a bit longer alive to tell you iam sorry" Menma said between sobs. Tears were flowing from his cheeks. He suddenly stopped crying as he felt a soft hand on his cheek drying his tears. He then opened his eyes instantly and looked around him to find that the landscape had changed. Right in front of him were trees with purple leaves. Grass was all around him with numerous water fountains in certain areas and water was flowing from it. In the sky was a moon but it was weird as it had a blue colour unlike the normal white colour. He then looked in front of him to look at who wiped off his tears.

He saw that it was a woman who looked as the spitting image of his mother but with differences. She had Azure blue hair with golden honey eyes. She was wearing a blue kimono that showed a white tank top that she wore over her breasts. The kimon had short sleeves that reached before her elbows along with white sandals. The kimono had the kanji 'Blue Moon' on the left side. Horns sprouted from her forhead. (Ichigo Hollow Horns when fighting Ulquiorra)

"Umm...How are you?" Menma asked.

 **" Do you want power?"** she asked him with a blank look on her face.

"W-What?" Menma asked.

 **"I said Do you want power?"** She asked again.

"Well...Yes. I want power to save my mother and apologize to my brother. I want to change myself" Menma said regaining his confidence. The woman then smiled at him.

 **"Fine then. Walk through the path of peace but be careful of the evil path and acknowledge yourself. If you did so, You will live longer than you ever thought but if you didn't acknowledge yourself, You will die before you know it"** She said making Menma nod as he stood up with a confident look on his face.

 **"Go forth and invoke my name. My name is..."**

 **"Aoigetsu!"** Menma yelled as an explosion occured in the real life creating dust. The dust subsided to reveal Menma with a new attire. His whole body was pale white. His wrists and collar bone had Azure blue fur on them and he was wearing a black cloth that only covered his lower half with blue pants and blue sandals. He also sprouted horns from his head which extended from a skull-like head on his head (Think of Ichigo's Hollow form when he was fighting Ulquiorra but with only the horns and the bony forehead and head part). His hair also grow in length untill it became waist length. His eye colour had also changed. His right eye was still violet but his left eye had a black sclera and golden iris.

But what he was holding in his hands was a different thing.

In Menma's right hand was a katana with white hilt wrapping and a black hexagonal guard. The blade was abonormal for it was blue in colour.

Menma glared at his father unleashing an immense wave of KI which spread all over the village. Civilians or Ninja under Jounin level died from heart attack while ANBU fainted due to the sheer power of the KI.

As for Minato, He was shivering from fear. It was the first time ever he was afraid. He was a Kage, Yet he was about to drop to his knees from what he assumed to be his son.

Suddenly, Menma's teeth evolved into canines. Menma then inhaled wind and then letted out a roar that released a shockwave that blew the sealing room apart. Minato fell to his knees immediately. Anyone close would swear that he could see a big wet spot in Minato's pants.

 **"I will Kill you"** Menma said in a demonic voice. He then lifted up his katana now known as Aoigetsu up above his head and waved it behind him creating a massive shockwave that caused multiple craters behind Menma.

 **"I WILL KILL YOU!"** Menma shouted as he raised Aoigetsu above his head once more. This time the sword began to glow light blue as if it was gathering energy. After approximately 9 seconds, The sword stopped glowing. Then Menma focused on Minato once more.

 **"Behold my power! GETSUGA TENSHO!"** Menma yelled as a he made a vertical slash with his sword creating a blue crescent-like slash that traveled at blinding speed flowing past Minato as it didn't hurt him. The energy slash traveled around the village, Killing everyone who was in its way. The energy slash then traveled up to the sky. Ironically to the Hokage Stone Faces. To add more irony, The slash literally hitted the stone face of Minato, causing a massive explosion and oliberating Minato's stone face to nothingless.

 **"See that? That's what iam going to do with you"** Menma said glaring at his former father.

"W-Who a-a-a-are y-y-you?" Minato sttutered.

 **"Me?"** Menma asked raising Aoigetsu once more above his head. This time aiming the sword for Minato, preparing to cut said person to half. **"My name is..."** He tightened his grip on his sword. **"'MENMA UZUMAKI!"** He yelled as he brought the sword down on Minato preparing to cut him and end him once and for all...

...Only for a sword to block Menma's sword, saving Minato from certain death.

Menma looked at the person who interrupted his attempt to kill his former father.

His eyes widened in shock upon seeing who was the person.

There stood in front of him.

The only person after his mother which he considered one of the two alive people in his family.

His twin brother.

Naruto Hachishinken.

"Menma, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in aa serious tone.

 **"Brother. You have ca** me" Menma said, his voice softened. He fell to his knees aand both of his palms touched the ground and his face looked down.

"I want your forgivness brother" Menma whispered. Needless to say, Naruto was taken back by this statement.

"What are you plotting at, Menma? First, You attack civilians and ninja. Second, You destroy a compound aand was about to kill its claan head and now you beg me for forgivness? Stop tricking me, You spoiled brat of the Hokage" Naruto said as he scoffed the last part. Then something clicked in his mind. Menma was the only one in the family and the village who cared about him after his own friends. He remembered when they played together, Ate together and had helped each other several times. He had almost forgot about it.

It was all the fault of Minato.

Menma then suddenly stood up, tightened his grip on Aoigetsu, and slammed it as hard as he could into his abdomen, pierecing said area in process. This brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he saw his brother spitting a large amount of blood and begaan to fall on the ground. Naruto caught him before he fell placing his head on his knee with the sword still in his abdomen.

"You idiot. Why did you do this?" Naruto asked. This time in a concerned voice

"I...Wanted to...prove to...you that iam dead...serious about being...sorry" Menma said between coughs of blood. Naruto then placed his right palm on his abdomen but not before removing the sword from Menma's abdomen. His palm then glowed green as Menma felt warmth coursing through his body.

 **"Mystic Palm Jutsu"** Naruto whispered as the wound in Menma's abdomen began to heal and close. After finishing the Jutsu, Naruto letted out a breath he didn't even know that he was holding and wiped a beat of sweat from his forehead. Menma then stood to his feet and went to his uncoinscous mother, Only for a Yellow Flash to stop him from proceeding to his mother.

"Iam sorry but you can't your hands on my wife, demon"

* * *

And Done.

Alright guys. i had putted a poll with nine zanpakuto. Only one of them will be chosen to be Naruto's companion. The poll will end by the beginning of the fourth chapter.

Next Chapter: Naruto and Menma vs Minato aand Kiri bloodline purges part 1.

Untill next time and next chapter.

Golden Rinnegaan, Out.


	3. Clash in the Land of Fire

**Hello everyone, Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a** **new chapter of The Contract of the Eight Gentle Judges. To all those who think that i have ruined the story, This chapter will explain the change in Minato's decision that was made in the first chapter.**

 **Another information, Aoigetsu means 'Blue Moon'. I thought that all of you would want to know it.**

 **Now onto the chapter and as always, Stay breezy.**

* * *

(Konoha: In the middle of the destroyed Namikaze Clan Compound):

"Iam sorry but you can't put your hands on my wife demon" Minato said to Menma regaining some of his courage.

"What do you mean demon? Your the real demon. You had extracted the Nine Tails out of me believing that iam a child from this stupid prophecy of yours" Menma said making Naruto widen his eyes in shock. He then regained his composure and picked up Ragnarock and aimed it at Minato.

"Menma" Naruto called to Menma.

"Yes Brother" Menma asked.

"Take Mom and get out of here" Naruto said making Menma widen his eyes. Naruto is starting to forgive his mother! That's so great!

"Okay bro, But be careful" Menma said as he disappeared from Minato's sight and apppeared where Kushina was. He then picked her up and disappeared once more.

Naruto then aimed his focus on Minato.

"You know, i never ever thought that i would fight you" Naruto said.

"Iam so sorry Naruto but this is for the sake of the village and iam not going to let you stand in its way" Minato said as he charged at Naruto. Minato was drawing a Kunai while Naruto was drawing Ragnarock. Minato attempted a slash at Naruto but Naruto dodged it to his side. He then went for a slash with Ragnarock but Minato blocked it with his kunai. Minato then slashed Ragnarock with his kunai and it was splitted to half. Naruto widened his eyes at this. He didn't notice Minato creating a blue sphere in his right hand.

 **"Rasengan!"** Minato yelled slamming the Rasengan in Naruto's gut sending him skidding to the ground creating a trail of dirt. Minato appeared in front of Naruto in a golden flash.

"Iam so sorry son" Minato said as he raised a kunai aiming for Naruto to kill him.

 _"Iam...Not...Finished...Yet"_ Naruto thought as he extended his right arm to Minato.

 **"Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as a sharp wooden spike flew from his hands and impaled Minato's left arm. Said person screamed in pain as his kunai dropped on the ground and he clutched his arm. Naruto then held a half handsign.

 **"Release!"** He yelled as the spike multiplied in Minato's left arm, skewering it in the process as blood came out of it. Minato screamed more and more. He then turned around to see Naruto holding two Rasengans in his hands.

 **"Rasengan Barrage!"** He yelled as he slammed the two blue spheres in Minato's gut making said person scream in pain more and more as he flew towards the sky. Naruto then closed his eyes and suddenly, Giant Wings made of sheets of paper appeared on his back. He then float to where Minato was in the sky. His eyes were shining from the Tenseigan.

 **"Tensei Art: Planetary Devastation!"** Naruto yelled as a black sphere appeared in his hands. He then threw the sphere on Minato. The black sphere engulfed Minato in a massive ball made out of rocks. About the size of a moon. Naruto then moved with his own wings to the 'moon'. Then he embraced it with his paper wings, which turned out to be dozens of explosive tags. Naruto then created an Origami paper bird and lokked at the 'moon' where Minato was.

 **"Hidden Art: Divine Paper Mars!"** Naruto yelled sending the Origami bird to the explosive tags, setting off explosions at the process which lighted Konoha with a blinding light, making everyone in Konoha shed their eyes from the explosion. Naruto then descended to the ground on his feet, then dropped to his knees. It was the first time ever he uses his techniques in a real fight so it exhausted him. Naruto then raised his head when he felt a chakra signature beside him.

"What is it, Shadow?" Naruto said looking at Shadow.

"We're leaving" Shadow said blankly.

"Leaving? Where?" Naruto asked but Shadow gave him a chop to his neck making him fall limp to the ground, redeeming him unconscious. Shadow then held Naruto and disappeared in a murder of Autumn leaves.

* * *

(At the borders of the Land of Fire):

Shadow appeared at the borders of the Land of Fire, Just outside of Konoha. At the same time, Naruto woke up rubbing his neck.

"Naruto-kun, You're awake" Naruto heared a voice calling him. He looked at the voice to find that it was Annelotte.

"Anne-chan, What happened?" Naruto said before he remembered what happened. He then stood up still rubbing his neck, looking for a certain red head.

"Oh Naruto. You're aw-" Shadow couldn't finish his words as Naruto rushed at him and slammed Shadow with a Wood Release Chakra Fist in his face, sending him flying to the nearest rock.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WITHOUT CHOPPING MY NECK!" Naruto yelled still rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about this, but i had no time for explaining" Shadow said emerging from the rocks and rubbing his jaw from Naruto's hit.

"So, why did you brought me here?" Naruto asked.

"I will answer that but first, look around you" Shadow said as Naruto did so. He then looked to find that Wally, Mako, Sasuke, Ralph, Menma, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Itachi, Jean, Cute, An unconscious Kushina which was on a white headed man's back where he was holding her bridal style. Said man had green eyes and waist-length white hair. He was wearing a white shikakusho with black shinobi sandals. He had a katana strapped to his waist. The Katana had a rectangulat bronze guard, Red handle and red sheath.

As for the final person in the party,...Well, Naruto described him as abnormal and strange.

Said person was a dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. He was wearing a shihakushō, similar to the one that the white haired man was wearing but it was different, featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposes his lower legs. Worn over this is a white, sleeveless puffer jacket. His attire is completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that are gold trimmed and have a shoe-like appearance.

"Ummm..." Naruto said not knowning the words that should be said in this case.

"Oh! Iam sorry young one. We didn't introduce ourselves. Let me begin first. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. A former partner of your mother. Nice to meet you" The white haired man now known as Jushiro said making Naruto widen his eyes at it. Ichigo cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Glad to meet you" Ichigo said.

"Orihime Inoue" Orihime said while smiling.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Rukia said.

"Renji Abarai" Renji said while smiling.

"Uryu Ishida" Uryu said adjusting his glasses.

"Yasutora Sado" Sado said.

"Ralph Hitsugaya" Ralph said smiling.

The last person in the party however, made a spinning dance and a foolish smile while clapping his fingers in front of Naruto making Naruto and everyone sweatdrop at this.

"Oi my man. Name's Oetsu Nimaiya. The master of sentient swords. Nice to meet you in this olyodo" The dark skinned man now known as Oetsu said making Naruto sweatdrop at this. Seriously, is there is a word in the word is called 'olyodo'?

"Sorry Naruto but he likes to rap" Shadow said rubbing the back of his head. His face then turned serious.

"Now your all asking why am i gathering you all here?" Shadow said making everyone except for Itachi, Jean and Cute nod their head in questioning.

"Look around you guys. Do you see everything peaceful to you?" Shadow asked.

"Well, There're murders, thieves, missing ninjas. Things vary in this case" Nimaiya said in a serious tone making Shadow nod.

"That's right Oetsu. War and terrorism is all around the elemental nations. For that reason, I gathered you all. We are going to bring peace to this world. And if we can't bring peace, then we will create one. Who's with me?" Shadow said.

"Iam in" Naruto said.

"Me too" Sasuke said.

"Me three" Ichigo said.

"I will do anything to make sure that i don't see children crying" Orihime said.

"And i will do anything to make sure that nobody becomes an orphan like me" Rukia said.

"Me as well" Renji said smiling.

"Count me in as well" Nimaiya said smiling.

"Iam in this as well" Jushiro said smiling warmly.

"I am also in" Jean said.

"Me as well" Cute said.

"Don't you ever forget me" Itachi said.

"I won't leave you, Shadow" Wally said.

"I promised Wally that i will be by his side all the time" Mako said.

"And I promised Toshiro-Nii-san to use Hyorinmaru to create peace. So that means I am in" Ralph said smiling and grabbing Hyorinmaru's hilt with his right hand.

"Perfect. Now our first road for peace is-" Shadow was cut from his speech when someone landed on his feet in front of his feet in front of them. Said person had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that is tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There are red lines under his eyes. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wears mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wears hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. There was a large scroll on his back, he has a tattoo on his left palm, and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil". Shadow knew who was that person.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin. Nice to meet you in person" Shadow said.

"You all will have to come back with me to Konoha" Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"When did the old man told you?" Naruto asked.

"I was in the village when the fight occured and iam here to return you, Menma and Kushina to Konoha. And iam going to arrest the rest of you for interrogation" Jiraiya said.

"Well we are still small. Please don't hurt us" Nimaiya said in a mocking childish tone making everyone burst out laughing.

"Good one Nimaiya" Shadow said before turning to Jiraiya.

"Sorry Jiraiya, but we have to go" Shadow said before turning around but he leant his head to the right to dodge a stream of fire.

"You are all coming back with me!" Jiraiya nearly yelled.

"I will take care of this" Mako said sheathing his Axe from his back.

"Are you sure Mako?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry about me Shadow. I will be fine. You guys just go and i will follow you" Mako said smiling. Shadow hesitated at first but smiled and nodded to Mako before turning his head to the rest of the group.

"Okay guys. Let's go" Shadow said as he and the group except for Mako took their pace to Kirigakure.

"Get Back here!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran after them, Only to be stopped by Mako's Axe being thrown in his way.

"Now, now, now. Hold it here Pervert Geezer. We are still going to have some fun together" Mako said holding his axe as it lighted up blinding Jiraiya. The light then faded to reveal that the axe was gone and instead of it in Mako's hands was a regular Katana that has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath.

"Witness the power of the Senju's Sentient sword. Senbonzakura!" Mako said making Jiraiya maintain his fighting stance. Mako smirked and held Senbonzakura in front of him.

 **"Shikai: Scatter"** Mako whispered as the blade of Senbonzakura separated into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments. Said fragments flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Mako's hands. The fragments resembled cherry blossom petals.

"What does that suppose to mean, kid? Do you think that mere cherry blossom petals will stop me?" Jiraiya said before going through handsigns.

 **"Fire Style: Boiling Oil Stream!"** Jiraiya roared sending a giant stream of boiling oil in the sky, aiming for the petals. However, when the attack made contact with the petals, The oil slid off them like it was nothing, making Jiraiya widen his eyes.

"What?" Jiraiya whispered before hearing Mako bursting out laughing.

"I expected that reaction from a lot of people but you were the last one i expected to see this reaction on his face" Mako said between laughs.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked making Mako stop laughing.

"You see, This is the special ability of Senbonzakura. These petals that you see around you are actually small blade fragments. They reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. While in Shikai, I can control the blades through the hilt in my hand, shredding the opponent to pieces. That's why you can't burn them" Mako said making Jirayia widen his eyes in shock.

"Now let's have some fun" Mako said as he swung the hilt, promoting the cherry blossom petals to fly towards Jiraiya.

* * *

(On the road to Kirigakure):

The group under the lead of Shadow were running to Kirigakure. It was then when something clicked to Shadow and he stopped in his pace making everyone stop as well and look at Shadow.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm...Ichigo?" Shadow said talking to Ichigo.

"Yes, Shadow?" Ichigo asked.

"'Where is Urahara-san?" Shadow asked making everyone freeze in their places.

"What do you mean Shadow? He was not with them" Jushiro said.

"Well, They told me that they will bring him with them" Shadow said as everyone instantly had their eyes locked at Sado making said person flinch at this.

"Ummm..." Sado begun.

"So?" Shadow asked.

"I...Kinda...left...him...asleep...in the...hotel" Sado said stuttering.

"Where is that hotel exactly?" Shadow said. His tone starts to be more darker.

"Back...I-I-I-In K-Kono-h-ha" Sado said stuttering once more. Everyone had dark looks on their faces making Sado sweatdrop at this and he started sweating bullets.

 _3...2...1..._

"DAMN YOU SADO! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Everyone in the group yelled at Sado. Sado, seeing this faked fainting to make sure he won't sustain damage from the group.

"Don't worry guys. I have an idea" Shadow said making everyone look at Shadow.

"What is it Shadow?" Ralph asked.

"Lili is still in the village. She told me that she would follow us once she's ready" Shadow said making everyone look at him as if he had grown a second head.

"But Shadow, How Lili will be able to get out of the village with Urahara-san? Especially when the forces became extended in Konoha after Naruto's fight with Minato?" Wally asked as Shadow smirked at this.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself. Now tell me, What's the hotel's name and which room?" Shadow asked.

"The Leaf Mistress Hotel. Room ten. Third floor" Uryu said making Shadow nod as he reached for an earpiece on his right ear and began talking.

* * *

(Konoha):

Lili was wearing a white frilled dress with long sleeves with white and red fingerless gloves, and a red ribbon around her neck. She was also wearing calf-high white boots with red ends. She was smiling as she was checking on her boots. And just as she was about to leave the house, She heard her earpiece ring in her ear.

"Yes?" Lili asked as she held her earpiece with her right index finger.

"Lili, When you come, can you bring someone with you?" Shadow asked making Lili put her left index finger on her lips and hum in question.

"'I don't know. Don't want to dirty my clothes" Lili said teasingly. Shadow knew this tone very well.

"Okay. If you brought him to me, I will do anything that you want" Shadow said shivering from what he had just said. At the instant when he said those words, Lili's eyes beamed with happiness and her smile widened.

"Anything, Anything?" Lili asked wanting to make sure that what she heard was right.

"YES! ANYTHING LILI! BUT PLEASE..." Shadow said biting his tongue from what he said.

"Okay. Who's the person?" Lili asked.

"He is a blond man whose wearing a green coat, green pants and a green and white-stripped bucket hat. He has a yellow cane with a curved handle. His name is Kisuke Urahara. He's in the Leaf Mistress Hotel. Room ten. Third floor. But please hurry up" Shadow said.

"Okay! I will be on my way!" Lili yelled happily making everyone in Shadow's group hear it. Actually, Due to Lili yelling most of the conversation, they heard it all.

Shadow then closed the call with Lili and he had a comical annoyed expression on his face as he watched all of his friends chuckling while the girls were having a tint of pink on their cheeks.

"I must have lost my mind" Shadow said making the boys burst out laughing and the girls' faces became as red as tomatoes.

* * *

(Back in Konoha):

Lili was speeding up her pace to the hotel which Shadow told her about. She then stopped when she reached the hotel. She found the hotel that Shadow was talking about. However, It was closed due to the battle results that Naruto and Menma had against Minato. Minato was still in a giant crater, unconscious and several ninjas were trying to pull him from the crater.

Keyword: Trying.

Lili shook her head from this and concentrated on her objective. She then tapped her right foot on the ground then made a swift dancing motion and jumped in the air.

 **"Dynamic Entry!"** She yelled dashing through the air with her foot aimed at the door of the hotel. Once it came on contact, The door was crashed and Lili was inside the hotel. She then closed her and muttered.

 **"Swift Style"** She whispered as suddenly, She moved at blinding speeds towards where Urahara was. She saw the room Shadow told her about and with a powerful kick, The door was broken to half, allowing her to enter the room to see a sleeping blond man that fitted the description that Shadow gave her. Remembering Shadow's promise to her, Lili threw Urahara on her right shoulder and jumped out of the window. She landed on the ground to meet with about 10 to 20 Konoha Jounins surrounding her.

"Well, What do we have here?" One of the Jounins said having a lustful smirk on his face.

"It's the muddy demon's girlfriend. She looks pretty" Another Jounin said.

"I think we can dirty her guys. The muddy demon is nowhere to be found" Another one said.

"Sorry but i have to go. Can you let me pass?" Lili asked.

"Sorry little beauty, But you have a pretty body and we are going to clean it" One of the Jounins said having the same lustful smirk as the first Jounin on his face.

"Then you all left me no choice but to use 'that'" Lili said as she channeled Chakra to her hand, Then she threw Urahara to the sky,sending him flying outside Konohagakure and fly beyond the clouds. Lili then tapped her foot several times. Then jumped in the air making the Jounins look at her in the sky.

 **"Leaf Dragon God!"** Lili yelled as she made an upward spin kick taking the shape of a giant tornado. Then the tornado morphed into a dragon with long whiskers. The dragon glared at the Jounins sending fear to said ninjas. The dragon then opened its mouth and attacked the Jounins, shredding them into pieces as they screamed in pain. The dragon continued its pace, slicing anything contacts it. It then met with Minato and the Ninja who pulled him from the crater. The dragon came in contact with Minato and the ninja, shredding them into pieces in the process. The dragon then continued its pace, reaching the gates of Konoha and outside of the village. Lili was finally out of the village.

* * *

(At the borders of the Hidden Wave Village):

"Why do we have to pass through Wave?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"Because there are problems in it and we won't go to Kirigakure untill we solve the problems in it" Shadow said.

"Hey guys. What's that?" Uryu asked pointing at the sky seeing something fall towards them. At the same time, A dragon with long whiskers was seen approaching them. The dragon raise its head to the sky, aiming for the thing that was falling towards Naruto and his friends. The dragon opened his mouth and 'swallowed' the thing. It then disappeared in gust of wind to reveal Lili holding the 'thing' on her right shoulder. She then landed on the ground, to reveal that the thing was Kisuke Urahara, still sleeping soundly.

"God, when would that geezer wake up?" Sado asked annoyed.

"Leave him rest. After all, Openingn a Senkaimon from Soul Society to the Elemental Nations was a tough thing" Ichigo said making Sado sigh in annoyance.

"Okay guys. I guess we need some rest. Let's look for a place there" Shadow said as they walked their way to the Hidden Wave Village.

* * *

(At the borders of the Land of Fire):

Jiraiya was in a terrible state. His clothes were shredded to pieces. His upper body part was visible. His scroll fell off his back and he was breathing heavily as blood was covering his body. He was in Sage Mode as Fusasaka and Shima were on his shouders. The three watched as the Ssenbonzakura's Cherry blossom petals returned to the hilt which was in Mako's hilt, forming the blade.

"You know, i think we should stop this. I can't stand looking at the sight of blood on you. It disgusts me" Mako said in a sympathized tone to the Toad Sage making said person burst out laughing.

"I don't need sympathy from you kid. Iam a Ninja so it's normal to see me like that" Jiraiya said making Mako close his eyes. Then he opened them again but this time, he had a blank look on his face. He then held Senbonzakura upside down, such that the tip of the blade was facing the ground beneath him.

"Then you left me no choice" Mako said as he dropped Senbonzakura on the ground and it phased through it making Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock.

 _"The sword phased through the ground? What kind of Kenjutsu is this?"_ Jiraiya thought.

Suddenly, The surrounding area became dark and after mere seconds of this happening, two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground.

"You should be grateful Jiraiya. It's quite a honor to be the first person i use this technique on" Mako said as he rose up his arm.

 **"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"** Mako said calmly making the two rows of blades scatter and turn into blade fragments that took the shape of cherry blossom petals but this time, the number of blade fragments was more than that of his Shikai.

Jiraiya widened his eyes at this. He then went through handsigns for his strongest Jutsu ever.

 **"Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!"** Jiraiya yelled as Fusasaka and Shima helped him by combining oil, fire and wind to generate a stream of boiling oil towards the petals. Once it came on contact, it generated an immense amount of steam.

"Did i get him?" Jiraiya asked.

However, his question was answered when the steam cleared to reveal Mako being surrounded by the cherry blossom petals making Jiraiya widen his eyes in shock.

"I...Impossible...I-I-It cant be..." Jiraiya stuttered.

"My Bankai also protects me from other attacks. It's not only used for attacking" Mako said as he rose up his hands once more.

"Now time to see the true form of Senbonzakura" Mako said as the cherry blossom petals united into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circled around Mako and Jiraiya in a continuously moving, column-like couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. Mako then rose his right arm. Jiraiya, seeming to know what was about to happen, took a step back, preparing himself to retreat in battle.

 **"Ikka Senjinka!"** Mako yelled sending his Senkei blades at Jiraiya.

And with that being said, Jiraiya's screaming echoing through the Land of Fire was a true evidence of it.

"I guess that's that. Time to say goodbye" Mako said as he used a Wood Shunshin to follow his friends, leaving a seriously wounded Jiraiya on the ground.

* * *

 **I think That's that. Now we're gonna start our Journey in the Hidden Wave Village and after it, Kiri Bloodline Purges.**

 **Next Chapter: Clash against the Demon of the Hidden Mist in the Hidden Wave Village.**

 **Until Next time and Next Chapter.**

 **Golden Rinnegan, Out.**


	4. The First Step To Peace

**Hello everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The Contract of the Eight Gentle Judges. My first poll ended so quickly and Naruto's Zanpakuto in this story will be: True Shikai Zangetsu. Thanks for everyone whom had voted in this poll.**

 **And with no further talking, i will let you all enjoy the story.**

 **And as always, Stay Breezy.**

* * *

(The Hidden Wave Village):

Naruto and his friends were almost at the Wave village. During the trip, Menma told him and the other about what he had received from the Kyuubi through the Kyuubi chakra he had inherited before his former father extracted it from him.

First, Konoha's military forces were reduced to half due to Menma's **Getsuga Tensho**. Then reduced to three quarters due to Lili's **Leaf Dragon God** attack.

Second, Narumi and Naomi lost their left and right arms respectievely due to Ralph using Hyorinmaru's ice abilities with them.

Third, Minato was severly injured and by severly injured it means this: He had lost his left arm from Naruto's **Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu,** his left eye and his bones were completely broken due to Naruto's **Divine Paper Mars**. He also lost some of his internal organs. Probably a kideny lost.

Konoha's civilian council heared about Naruto's ability to use Wood Release along with Menma's ability to use some sort of unknown deadly techniques. So they putted them on the Bingo Book in order to have them under their thumbs. Delousional bastards.

Shurrging it off, Naruto and his friends continued their path untill they reached the Wave and what they saw was terrifying.

Right in front of them was the village covered in dust. Houses and buildings totally destroyed. Children were thin and unhealthy and their clothes consisted of pieces of ragged cloth that almost covered the upper half of their body. Women were totally naked. With white, yellow and red substances covering their bodies. It was soon recognized as semen, urine and blood. Literally meaning that they were raped till they were broken.

The girls in the group had their hands covering their mouths. Jushiro and Nimaiya's smiles fell from their faces. The other men were gritting their teeth in anger except for Shadow how looked at everything around him with a blank face.

"That's an example of what i was talking about" Shadow said making everyone in the group look at him.

"People suffering...Parents dying...Children orphaned...This is all just the beginning comparable to what we will have to face afterwards" Shadow said as everyone looked in front of them to continue their pace.

"There's an inn over there. Let's rest there for a while" Uryu said pointing to a certain inn. Everyone entered the inn except for Shadow how stayed outside. Naruto noticed him.

"Shadow. Aren't you coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"I will follow you. Iam going to do something" Shadow said making Naruto nod in response. He turned around and was about to enter the inn but Shadow called him.

"Hey Naruto" Shadow called making Naruto turn around to face him.

"What is it, Shadow?" Naruto asked.

"When you enter the inn, ask if there is someone who can afford us a boat that suits 26 people in order to arrive at Kirigakure" Shadow said.

"26? But we are only 15" Naruto said confused.

"Just trust me Naruto. Do as i say" Shadow said making Naruto nod before entering the inn along with the others. Shadow then sighed before disappearing in a murder of Autmn leaves. He then appeared on a hill not far away from Wave. He closed his eyes and snapped them open to reveal the Rinnegan in his eyes. Shadow chuckled alittle. It had been a long while ever since he used his Shineseingan. He didn't want that pathetic excuse of a village named Konoha to know about his dojutsu.

Putting that aside, Shadow slammed his palm and yelled.

 **"Naraka Path!"** He yelled as the king of hell rose up from the ground.

 **"What can i do for you, Shadow-sama?"** The king of hell asked Shadow.

"I want you to revive 11 people for me" Shadow said.

 **"Your wish is my command. Who are those people?"** The king of hell asked.

"There names are as follow: Kaien Shiba, Wonderwesis Margela, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Barragan Luisenbarn, Nellil Tu, Ulquoirra Cifer, Nnorita Gilga, Grimmjow Jaquerjagues, Szayelaporro Granz and Aaroneiro Arruruerie" Shadow said as the King of hell opened his mouth to reveal 11 people (It will be a hell long of a time when i explain all of them).

"Alright. You may not know me. But i know you all. So let me introduce myself. My name is Shadow Senju Tetra Otsutsuki. You can call me Shadow Senju or Shadow. This is my sword. Arcanus Hianus" He said holding Arcanus Hianus in his right hand.

"However that's only a seal body" He said as the blade of Arcanus Hianus rotted away to reveal its true form as a standard katana with a rectangular cross guard, a black handle and a golden blade.

"This is Konjikimon. It gives me the ability to have the ability of any sentient sword in this world along with its abilities" Shadow said as everyone nodded.

"Okay. On the objective. There's an inn over there in this village" Shadow said pointing to the Wave village.

"You will go there and you will find famaliar people. Tell them your from my side" Shadow said making everyone nod in response.

"Now go" Shadow said and a collective 'Right' was said before the 11 people disappeared leaving only Shadow on the hill. Said person deactivated the Rinnegan and the Shineseingan appeared once more in his eyes. Shadow sighed and looked at a very high building in the Wave. Shadow glared at the building angerily before disappearing in a murder of Autmn leaves.

* * *

(The inn in the Wave village):

Naruto and his friends sat at the table that was right next to the barman. The barman looked at them while cleaning a cup of class.

"What can i do for you?" The barman asked.

"We just want to know if there is someone who can afford us a boat enough to suit 26 people in order to head to Kirigakure" Naruto said.

"Well, There's someone who owns the harbor of the Hidden Wave. His name is Kaiza. He can give a boat to arrive at Kirigakure" The barman said making Naruto nod in response. The inn door then opened making everyone in the inn look at them. The first one who entered made Rukia's and Jushiro's eyes widen in shock. Ichigo and his friends except for Menma, Kushina, Annelotte, Itachi, Iroha, Shisui, Lili, Sasuke, Mikoto and Naruto had their jaws dropped to the floor once the other visitors appeared after the first one. The visitors eyes widened as well. Silence was the only thing that screamed through the inn. It was cutted with Rukia walking slowly from her seat and walked to the first person who entered the inn with tears building at the corner of her eyes.

"Kaien-dono? Is that you?" Rukia said with tears streaming down her face. Kaien smiled before putting his hand on Rukia's head.

"It's been a long while Kuchiki. Have you acheived Bankai?" Kaien asked as Rukia threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. Kaien smiled at her and patted her back.

"Grimmjow? I thought that your dead" Ichigo said.

"To be honest, i was. Along with the others here. But the redhead who was wearing a happari had used sme sort of a technique in order to bring us all back to life" Grimmjow said making everyone except for Wally and Lili widen their eyes in shock.

"I haven't seen Shadow-kun do this technique ever since the seal was made on his body" Lili said with a finger on her lips.

"Seal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Minato had putted a seal on Shadow's body reducing him in this form that your seeing him in right now and reducing his skill to nothing more than a dead last. However Shadow had broke some of the seal and managed to unlock his dojutsu along with hiding the sentient sword Konjikimon that his father crafted" Lili said.

"Konjikimon? But i thought his sword was Arcanus Hianus" Sasuke said.

"Yes. But Arcanus Hianus is just a seal sword. His sword's true sealed form is Konjikimon. He putted Arcanus Hianus as an illusion to everyone in order for Minato and his greedy council to not know about it" Lili said.

"Speaking of which, Where's that redhead?" Nimaiya asked.

"He just told us that we should go to the inn in the Wave village and we will find you" Nellil said.

"So that's why he wanted to ask for a boat that can suit 26 people" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto" Nimaiya called for Naruto.

"Yes Nimaiya-san?" Naruto asked.

"Can you give me a blood sample of yours?" Nimaiya asked.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because i noticed that you have a broken sword so i will forge an Asauchi for you" Nimaiya said.

"An Asauchi?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"Yes. The Asauchi is a weapon from which all the sentient weapons come from. I will just need your blood sample from you to make the sword loyal to you and you only" Nimaiya said.

Naruto then bit his thumb and it drew blood. Nimaiya took a small cylindical flask and took Naruto's blood sample. He then smiled at Naruto and walked outside the inn.

"I will be back in a few minutes" Nimaiya said as he exited the inn.

"So what to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we will just wait for Shadow-kun to return" Lili said making everyone nod as they sat on a table waiting for Nimaiya and Shadow. It was then when Utitake noticed something.

"Where's Kurosaki-san?" He asked.

* * *

(At the bridge in the Wave village):

A crowd of people was watching a man kneeling on the floor with his hands tied behind his back. A woman along with an old man and a little boy were screaming at him with tears in their eyes. In front of the man was a midget with sunglasses and a brown buisness suit. He was also bald from the center of his head. Beside him was Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist with his sword, Kubrikihocho in his hands. The midget smirked at the poor man in front of him while the man glared at him. If looks could kill then the midget is dead.

"Any last words Kaiza?" The midget asked the disabled man now known as Kaiza while smirking.

"No i don't have any last words to you Gato. But know this, one day, just one day someone will come and dispose of you forever" Kaiza said to Gato who growldd in anger at this.

"Kill him!" He shouted as Zabuza lifted up his sword to take Kaiza's head off. Said man just closed his eyes waiting his death.

However it never came as he heared a sword clanging on another. He opened his eyes to see Shadow, Ichigo and Mako intercepting the hit with their swords. Ichigo's sword changed to a daito that was black from hilt to blade. With the guard at the shape of the kanji 'ban'.

"Ichigo! Mako!" Shadow said surprised.

"Sorry iam late. Jiraiya was desperately trying to make a run for my money" Mako said.

"I can't let you have all the fun you know" Ichigo said smirking.

Zabuza then pulled his sword up preparing for another strike. Ichigo and Mako jumped out of the way. However Shadow stood still smiling at Zabuza.

 _'I hope this works. If it didn't then nothing will'_ Shadow thought as Zabuza drove his sword and stabbed Shadow in the stomach. Ichigo and Mako watched in horror as the sword passed through Shadow's stomach. Shadow coughed blood and stood still. He suddenly gasped when he felt something break inside him. He then smirked at this as his hair covered his eyes and red light gathered around him blinding everyone.

"What the...?" Zabuza managed to say as the light made it hard for him to see. The light then faded to reveal something that Zabuza's and Ichigo's jaws drop on the floor cracking it.

Right in front of them stood a man which was 3 or 4 inches taller than Lili with the same light coloured skin of hers. He also had red shoulder length hair with golden yellow highlights except for a red strand with light blue highlights which was framing his face.(Think of Tensa Zangetsu's hair style but add the highlights and the strand that frames his face is similar to the one that Aizen had). He had the Shineseingan in his eyes. He had pitch black bandages wrapped around his arms and fingers. He is also wearing a white shikakusho with a pink sash around his waist.(The Arrancer clothes that Aizen wore in Hueco Mundo). In his right hand he had Konjikimon. The happari on his head was gone and instead of it were black horns attached to his forehead (Think of Shiro Ichigo's Hollow horns when Ichigo first entered Bankai against Tensa Zangetsu). The man narrowed his eyes and smiled softly Mako was the first one to break the silence.

"Shadow! The seal had finally broke!" Mako yelled in happiness. Shadow then looked at him and smiled. He then shifted his sight at Zabuza still having his smile on him.

"Shall we continue?" Shadow said as he pointed Konjikimon at Zabuza who grinned like mad.

"Haku! Come here iam gonna need you in this battle" Zabuza said before someone appeared. He was wearing a white hunter nin mask on his face. He was wearing a dark gren kimono with a black scarf tied to his waist along with black sandals. He was holding a handful of senbon in his two hands and was in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this" Shadow said calmly as Zabuza and Haku charged at him.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier in the inn):

"Here you are Naruto. Nimaiya's special!" Nimaiya said smiling as he held two purely black swords in his hands. The first was a krypter knife-like sword similar to Ichigo's. However with slight differences. The grip of the sword was at the base of blade and a handle extended back from it roughly about the width and length of Naruto's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Naruto's arm and is similar to the first blade but it resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle with a portion acting like a hand guard. Naruto stared at awe at the two blades with his eyes gleaming.

"Whoa" Was all that Naruto could say.

"These swords are called Shin Zangetsu" Nimaiya said proudly, proud of his artwork.

"True Slaying Moon? I like it" Naruto said before carrying the two blades. The large blade in his right hand with the small blade in his left hand.

"Nice" Lili said smiling.

"Thanks Nimaiya" Naruto said making Nimaiya smile.

"Shadow! The seal had finally broke!"

Everyone got out of the inn after hearing Mako's yelling. They saw a red light illuminating the sky. Lili's eyes gleamed with happiness and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Alright! Shadow-kun's seal has finally broke!" Lili said while hopping in happiness.

"That's strange" Wally sai while taking a thinking pose.

"What do you mean Wally?" Maron asked.

"Shadow told us that the only one who can break the seal is someone with a demon appearance and a pure heart" Wally said.

"Yes. Your right Wally" Iroha said.

"Do you mean that big brother Shadow has been hurt?" Annelotte asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Anne-chan. Shadow can take care of himself. I may have known him yesterday only but from his personality, he is very hot-headed. Even far more than me. He can take care of himself" Naruto said making Annelotte blush at the suffix.

"However i must go to him. I need to test those two babies here" Naruto said holding Shin Zangetsu up in his hands. He was about to leave but Kushina stopped him.

"Naruto..." Kushina managed to say making Naruto have his eyes shadowed by his hair and his face had a blank look on it.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Be careful..." Kushina said as Naruto cracked a toothy smile on his face making Kushina gasp slightly at this. He then turned his head straight and dashed to where Shadow is.

Kushina had a hand held to her heart and a motherly smile on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Menma smiling at her making Kushina smile as well. Indeed there was hope. Hope that she will have her son back. It was then when Utitake noticed something else.

"Where's Wally?" He asked.

* * *

(At the bridge in the Wave Village):

Shadow was clashing against Zabuza. Ichigo was fighting against Haku. While Mako was fighting some thugs whom stepped in his way before he can reach Gato who escaped from the scene once he, Shadow and Ichigo interfered to save Kaiza.

And right now, Zabuza was having a hard time with Shadow. Ichigo was crashing Haku's ice mirrors with his continious Getsuga Tensho attacks. Mako was sitting in a lotus position with a bored expression and Senbonzakura by his side. He had already wiped out the thugs and was waiting for his friends to end their fight. He then gasped as he felt two chakra signatures behind him and smiled after it. He looked behind him to see Naruto holding Shin Zangetsu in his hands and Wally holding something other than Moku Tamashi itself. He was holding a nodachi with white hilt that was wrapped in bandages and bronze long guard that extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. Mako, looking at Wally and Naruto smirked.

"Nice swords. I betcha Nimaiya had forged an Asauchi to you, right?" He asked Naruto making said person nod.

"And you Wally. It's been a long time since you released Nozarashi from its seal sword" Mako said to Wally.

"I will always hold the legacy of my father and mother. Kenpach Zaraki and Retsu Unohana" Wally said as Naruto looked at Wally as if he had grown a second head. Wally noticed this and smiled at Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked.

"You said that your clan name is Senju, then how...?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. My full name is Wally Zaraki Unohana Senju. My mother was from the Senju clan" He said making Naruto nod and his surprise expression was gone. Their attention was suddenly shifted to three blurs appearing on the ground behind Zabuza, who looked behind him before smirking behind his bandages.

Right in front of him were Kushimaru Kuriarare, Ameyuri Ringo and Mangetsu Hozuki holding Nuibari, Kiba and Hiramekarei respectievely in their hands smirking at Zabuza and their opponents.

"Zabuza. You couldn't finish off those brats? How pathetic" Kushimaru said.

"Your slacking off from training you know" Mangetsu said.

"And you call yourself The Demon of the Hidden Mist" Ameyuri said.

Zabuza growled in annoyance at his comrades. Haku appeared beside him via ice shunshin.

"Enough of scolding me. I need help here" Zabuza said making the three swordsmen appear beside him as well. Naruto, Mako and Wally, seeing this, decided to join Shadow and Ichigo in the fight.

Everyone took their sword stances and got ready as each two disappeared to a portion in the bridge to take a fight against each other.

* * *

(Ichigo vs Kushimaru):

Ichigo and Kushimaru appeared against each other.

"I got an orange to fight? How pitful" Kushimaru said tightning his grip on Nuibari. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched dangerously at Kushimaru calling him orange due to his hair. Ichigo, ignoring it, returned to his fighting stance.

"I think you should be careful in your words. Because this orange will shred you to pieces, straw needle" Ichigo said.

Kushimaru stabbed Nuibari in the ground making Ichigo raise his eyebrow at this. Kushimaru then held two tiger handsigns. One was above his head and the other was in front of his chest.

 **"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** He yelled as thick mist started to appear engulfing both Ichigo and Kushimaru. Kushimaru then disappeared in the mist. Ichigo maintained his fighting stance. He looked around him trying to find Kushimaru but the mist was too thick that he couldn't see him.

Suddenly, a large needle came flying and piereced his left shoulder making him loose his grip on his sword slightly. The needle then came flying and it piereced his right thigh then it came flying once more pierecing his left thigh. Then again pierecing his right thigh and his right shoulder.

Then again and again and again untill it piereced every single part of his body.

The mist then faded revealing Kushimaru on one knee with Nuibari in his right hand. Ichigo noticed something like shining that looked a wire. It was then when he widened his eyes. This thing was actually a wire. Said wire was connected to the Nuibari in Kushimaru's hand. Kushimaru smirked at Ichigo as he had realized where he was now. Kushimaru's left hand twitched on the wire and Ichigo's body stiffened suddenly as he was wrapped with the wire tightly. Ichigo screamed in pain as the wire that piereced his body proceeded to injure him slowly, torturing him in the process.

"That's what you get from messing with one of the legendary seven swordsman, orange brat" Kushimaru said smirking at Ichigo while he was screaming in pain.

 **"Ichigo, you can use my powers. Just let me help you"** A voice inside Ichigo said. Ichigo recognized this voice as his inner hollow.

 _'Shirosaki. That's not an attempt to take over me, right?'_ Ichigo asked.

 **"You do know that we had made peace between each other you idiot, right?"** Shirosaki asked annoyed.

 _'Okay okay. I need this power right now'_ Ichigo said.

 **"Okay then. Done your hollow mask and get ready for the real battle"** Shirosaki said smirking and laughing manically.

In the real world, Ichigo is engulfed by dark red energy. The energy bursted around him cutting the wire that was coiled around and closing up his wounds. Kushimaru's eyes widened in shock behind his mask as he saw what looked like a white menacing skull appear on his face. It had two long forward-pointing horns protuding from its forehead along with four black spike-shaped marks, two stopping on his forehead and the other two going past his eyes and teeth and going past his chin.(Think of the mask that Ichigo had when his inner hollow took control of him during his fight against Ulquiorra).

"What the hell is this?" Kushimaru managed to say. Ichigo then stretched his hand and Tensa Zangetsu flew towards him. He then waved the sword behind him creating a great shockwave behind him. Kushimaru trembled with fear at this but he maintained his stance and flew through rapid handsigns..

 **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"** He yelled as a dragon made out of water emerged from the ocean and rushed at Ichigo. Said person positioned his horns at the dragon and a red ball made out of energy formed on the tips of the horns.

 **"Cero!"** He yelled as a beam of red energy was fired at the water dragon, destroying it in the process and creating thick mist that surrounded both Ichigo and Kushimaru. Ichigo then roared to the sky, blowing the mist away. He then pricked his finger with Tensa Zangetsu and putted the blood on one of his horns. He then charged for another Cero and aimed it at Kushimaru and at the same time, He was charging Tensa Zangetsu with dark red energy as he lifted it up above his head.

 **"Gran Rey Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo yelled firing a Gran Rey Cero and a Getsuga Tensho at the same at Kushimaru, creating a devastating combined attack at Kushimaru, who managed to dodge the attack but at the cost of his left arm as it was caught in the attack, drawing out lots of blood. Despite this, Kushimaru managed to stand on his knees and clutched the place where his arm was. Ichigo's mask faded from his face and he walked to Kushimaru and stopped in front of him.

"Go ahead. Finish me. Iam no longer useful" Kushimaru said.

"Your just saying this on yourself. But you, like all people deserve a second chance. And also, i don't kill my opponents. So iam not gonna kill you" Ichigo said making Kushimaru widen his eyes in shock. During his life as a ninja he never saw someone like Ichigo. His noblity and his mercy. He never saw something like that.

"Rest here. I will go help my friends and then i will return for you with someone that will heal you and restore you arm back. Untill then, Stay right where you are" Ichigo said before using Shunpo to go to his friends leaving Kushimaru who fell uncoinscous due to blood loss.

* * *

(Wally vs Ameyuri):

Wally and Ameyuri appeared in front of each other. Ameyuri smirked as lightning cracked around her Kiba. Wally tightened his grip on Nozarashi. He was clutching the nodachi with his left hand.

"Here i come, Brat!" Ameyuri smirked as she dashed at Wally. Said person stood where he was. Ameyuri clashed with him as Wally had his father's crazy grin as he blocked each blow Ameyuri delivered to him. Having enough, Ameyuri pointed one of the Kiba swords at Wally.

 **"Lightning Style: Lightning Stream!"** She yelled sending a stream of lightning at Wally who still had his crazy grin. Said person just stretched his right arm and opened his palm. The lightning hitted his palm. Wally closed his palm and the lightning disspated making Ameyuri go eye-wideed in shock and disbelief.

"Damn you!" She yelled rushing at Wally and made a horizontal slash at his torso. Wally clutched his stomach as it bled hardly. He then chuckled. The chuckle turned to a laugh. Then the laugh turned to a mad laugh. Ameyuri looked at him as if he was he was crazy.

"Good job! I like your power! Don't stop!" Wally said with a manical laugh on his face making Ameyuri growl in anger as she attacked Wally, who dodged and blocked some of the attacks but most of the attacks came on contact with his body, shredding his kimono and giving him major injuries on every single part in his body. Wally just stood here and laughed manically at her.

"More! GIVE ME MORE!" Wally said laughing manically and loudly. Ameyuri growled loudly in anger. She then positioned the two hilts of Kiba opposite to each other.

 **"Shikai: Skewer!"** She yelled as the two hilts were attached to each other and an electric current surrounded her before disspating to reveal that the Kiba turned to a double-bladed sword. She then twirled it between her fingers at high speeds as lightning begun to build in the sword.

"DIE GODDAMN IT!" Ameyuri yelled as she rushed at Wally and an electric explosion engulfed the area around them. The explosion disspated to reveal a heavily panting Ameyuri looking at Wally who now had a very grave wound on the right side of his neck. Wally then had a serious look on his face and he putted his hand on the wound that was on his neck.

"Boy. At this rate iam really going to die" He said.

"I think i should use _it_ " Wally said making Ameyuri raise an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, i was trained by my own father Kenpachi Zarkai before his death. He taught me how to wield a sword. However like him, i believed that only one thing from what i learned that was worth of learning as it was only one skill that taught me how to wield a weapon. This skill is called Kendo" He said.

"The Way of Sword? What the hell do you mean?" Ameyuri asked getting annoyed from not understanding Wally.

"Yeah. Do you know that a sword becomes more stronger if you swung it with two hands instead of one?" Wally asked making Ameyuri growl in anger and twirl Kiba between her fingers once more making lightning course in it once more.

"You asshole! Everyone knows that!" Ameyuri yelled as she rushed at Wally intending to finish him off.

"I can clearly see that you don't know it" Wally said as he positioned Nozarashi in front of him with his left hand clutching the hilt from upwards while his right hand right hand reached for the hilt and clutched it from downwards, just before the tassel.

"You won't believe...how much it can make you more stronger" He said as he raised the sword above his head.

 **"Kendo!"** He yelled as he made a slash in the air creating a wave made out of golden spiritual energy that hitted Ameyuri creating a massive explosion on impact. The smoke that formed due to the explosion subsided to reveal a gravely injured Ameyuri whose T-shirt was shredded to pieces, revealing her torso which was covered by bandages. Said bandages were shredded to pieces except for the bandages that covered her breasts as the attack made a grave cut that was travelling from the area which was under her breasts to the end of her upper torso. Wally looked closely at Ameyuri and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. Your a girl?" Wally asked the injured Ameyuri.

"Of course iam you idiot! What did you think iam, a boy?" Ameyuri asked annoyed at Wally's lack of concentration.

"Well, from the way you talk and the way you dress, yeah, i thought that you are a boy" Wally said as Ameyuri growled in anger.

"Okay. Iam sorry. But i have to go to help my friends. So iam asking you to stay right where you are and don't move or else you will bleed to death" Wally said. And before Ameyuri could say anything, Wally disappeared via Shunshin leaving a now uncoinscous Ameyuri on the ground that fainted due to blood loss.

* * *

(Mako vs Haku):

Mako and Haku appeared in front of each other. The two looked at each other with a blank look.

"Well i really don't want to hurt a beautiful beauty like you. So i suggest that we pretend to fight. What do you say?" Mako asked Haku.

"In Shinobi world everything is permitted. You fight and kill for survival. So pretending to fight is going to get you killed" Haku said making Mako sigh.

"Then i guess i have no choice" Mako said as he reached for Senbonzakura but Haku was faster as she held a one-handed handsign.

 **"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"** Haku yelled as dome made out of crystallic ice surrounded Mako and Haku entered in one of the mirrors. Her image appeared on every single one of the mirrors.

"Now this is your end. For Zabuza-sama" She said as Mako saw that every image had a handful of senbon in its two hands. Mako then smiled and closed his eyes.

"Your not the only one that has something like these ice mirrors" Mako said holding Senbonzakura upside down. Then he dropped it on the floor and it phased theough the ground as if it was falling in a pond of water.

 **"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"** He whispered as two rows of thousands of blades appeared on his sides before it turned into a large pile of cherry blossom petals that swirled around him. Haku widened her eyes in shock before she saw Mako raise his right arm.

 **"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"** He muttered making the Senkei skill of Senbonzakura manfisted the cherry blossom petals to purple swords that rotated slowly around him slowly and inside the ice dome. Each sword looked like Senbonzakura's sealed state. Haku's eyes widened more in shock and disbelief before she saw Mako raising his arm above his head once more making the swords stop from their rotation. All the swords then pointed at the mirrors. Haku then knew what would happen next. She then escaped out of the mirrors and stepped on the floor.

 **"Ikka Senjika"** Mako said calmly as the swords rushed at the ice mirrors shattering them in the process. Haku looked at her mirrors in shock and disbelief. No one was able match her technique and defeat it. After the swords crashed all the mirrors, it then returned to its place and resumed on rotating slowly around Mako and Haku.

"I think we can end it now?" Mako asked Haku. Said person stiffened and had an angry look on her face.

"Never!" She said as she created an ice tanto that encased her right arm. Mako, seeing this, sighed.

"Then i guess there is no turning back from this now. Don't regret it" Mako said as he raised his arm once more. The swords of Senkei stopped rotating and glowed white before it all turned to white cherry blossoms and formed around Mako creating large white wings with a white half circle connected to the two wings from the back. The half circle itself was seen above Mako's head. A white potent sword formed in the hands of Mako.

 **"Shukei: Hakuteiken"** He whispered. Haku saw this and rushed at Mako with her ice tanto pointed at Mako. Mako saw this and rushed at her with blinding speed. The two then swung their weapons at the point of their intersection and slashed each other. They then passed each other. The two stood still of a couple of seconds. Silence was the only thing that screamed between those two. It was then cutted with a large stream of blood that came from Haku's right shoulder, whose ice tanto shattered to pieces and she fell on knees clutching her shoulder tightly. Mako turned around with his Hakuteiken form still activated.

"Okay. You stay here beauty. I will go and check on my friends. Later" Mako called before he flied using his wings leaving an injured Haku alone.

* * *

(Shadow vs Mangetsu):

Shadow and Mangetsu appeared in front of each other. Shadow's left eye had the Sharingan and his right eye had the Byakugan. Mangetsu saw this and licked his lips.

"Wow. Your unique. I guess i will have a great battle" Mangetsu said before holding Hiramekarei above his head.

 **"Shikai: Shatter Apart!"** Mangetsu yelled as the bandages on the sword fell on the ground to reveal two splitted fish-like swords. Shadow saw this and held Konjikimon vertically in front of him.

"Katen Kyokotsu" He whispered as Konjikimon glowed white. The glowing disspated to reveal a wakizashi and a tachi both with rectangular bronze cross guard decorated by cherry petals and lines and both had a dark blue handle each. Mangetsu saw this and smirked more.

"In all my life where i had mastered the seven swords of the Hidden Mist, i have never seen anything like your sword brat. Iam really going to enjoy this fight" Mangetsu said before he saw Shadow placing the two swords in a cross position.

 **"Shikai: Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer"** He whispered as he pulled the two swords from the cross position they were in. Then a flash of light appeared covering the swords with it. The flash cleared revealing that the two swords had became a pair of huge, black, heavily curved chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba are the same with the exception of the additional long red cloth tassel which is dangling from the end. Mangetsu, seeing this licked his lips and his smirk got wider. Shadow still had his calm smile on his face.

"The real battle begins now"

Just as Shadow said this, Mangetsu rushed at Shadow. Shadow just stared at him and stretched his arms with his swords in opposite directions.

 **"Bushogoma"** He whispered as he rotated with his blades creating wind blades that combined together forming a spinning circle of wind that was fired towards Mangetsu, who dodged it easily to his side. He then continued his assault. And just as he was mere inches from Shadow, something hitted him from his back, shredding his clothes from behind and leaving a deep wound on Mangetsu's back. Said person grunted in pain. He maintained his stance and looked in front of him to see that Shadow was gone. He raised an eyebrow behind him but then stiffened when he heared a voice behind him.

 **"Kageoni"** The voice said as Mangetsu was stabbed by a pure black blade in the back. Said blade passed his back easily penetrating his chest, just missing his heart..

"What the hell...?" Mangersu asked in panic as he looked behind him. Only to see that the blade that piereced him had came out from his shadow. Mangetsu was shocked to the core as he just saw that the thing that attacked him was his shadow. The blade then returned to his shadow and disappeared. Mangetsu then gasped and coughed out blood. He then gasped once more as he sensed someone in front of him. He lifted up his head only to meet face to face with Shadow.

 **"Irooni"** He **w"Ninhispered.**

"Gray" He said as he cutted through Mangetsu's T-shirt and blood was drawn out of it and the sword cutted through his flesh. Mangetsu screamed in pain as this pain was strangely abnormal. It was more harder than anything he had experienced in his life.

"Gray" Shadow said once more as he made another slash on Mangetsu's torso once more making him scream more in pain and drop Hiramekarei on the floor and clutch his grave wounds. He fell on the floor and clutched his upper torso in a desperate attempt to easen the pain. Shadow then looked at him with the same smile on his face.

"Now i want you to stay here and sleep untill i return to you, alright?" Shadow asked. However he didn't wait for an answer as he delivered a chop to Mangetsu's neck redeeming him uncoinscous. He then disappeared via Autmn leaves leaving an uncoinscous Mangetsu on the floor.

* * *

(Naruto vs Zabuza):

Naruto and Zabuza appeared in front of each other. Zabuza snorted at Naruto making said blond raise an eyebrow at him.

"Iam going to fight a kid. How pathetic" Zabuza said making Naruto growl in anger.

"Well this kid is going to shred you to pieces" Naruto shot at Zabuza.

"Well i would like to see you try" Zabuza said before performing two familiar handsigns.

 **"Ninja Art:Hidden Mist Jutsu!"** Zabuza yelled as a thick mist surrounded both him and Naruto but Zabuza disappeared in the mist. Naruto tightened his grip on Shin Zangetsu. He then turned around to see Zabuza behind him spinning Kubrikihocho and giant purple aura which ws at the shape of a demon was behind him. Naruto jumped out of his way but his right eye was hit by Zabuza's sword. The mist subsided to reveal Naruto clutching his right eye and glaring at Zabuza with his good eye which had the Tenseigan. Suddenly, Naruto gasped before clutching his other eye and screaming in pain. Zabuza raised an eyebrow at this. Sure that he landed a hit on him but he only took down his right eye. Zabuza saw Naruto on his knees clutching his eyes hardly in pain. After a couple of minutes, Naruto stopped clutching his eyes and he stood on his feet closing his eyes. He then started by opening his left eye. He opened it suddenly to reveal that his Tenseigan was gone and instead of it, The Byakugan of the Hyuga clan was blazing in his eye shocking Zabuza. However what came next shocked Zabuza even more.

In Naruto's left eye was theee black circles along with blood red sclera. The circles had a total of 9 tomoes in it. 3 on each ring. Zabuza thought that this was somekind of a mutated version of the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was standing still and was silence. He then blinked in confusion, signalling that he regained his conscious.

"Wow. Such immense power" Naruto said before he saw Zabuza preparing to charge at him. Naruto then tightened his grip at the larger Blade of Shin Zangetsu and raised it above his head.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Naruto yelled as he slashed with the large blade creating a large light blue vertical arc of energy that rushed towards Zabuza. Zabuza just stopped and putted his blade in front of him to dodge Naruto's attack. The attack just collided with sword. Only for the attack to split Kubrikihocho to half and hit Zabuza at the chest, injuring him gravely in the process. However the attack didn't stop here as it continued its path with Zabuza flying with it. Naruto disappeared and appeared behind the flying Zabuza. He then crossed both of the swords together.

 **"Getsuga Jujisho!"** Naruto yelled sending a blue energy arc that took the shape of a large blue 'X' towards the flying form of Zabuza. The attack hitted Zabuza in the back making him scream in pain. The two attacks which were in front and behind Zabuza made a large light blue explosion creating a smokescreen in the process. The smoke faded to reveal an uncoinscous Zabuza with smoke emitting from his body and his T-shirt was shredded to pieces revealing his upper torso and blood came out of his back and chest. Naruto saw this and looked at the two swords in awe. These swords are extremely powerful. He then noticed his face reflection and his eyes' pattern. He was shocked. Instead of the Tenseigan, he had the Byakugan in his left eye and somekind of a mutated version of the Sharingan along with a vertical scar on his right eye.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt four chakra signatures behind him. He turned around to see Shadow, Wally, Mako and Ichigo in front of him. Ichigo and Wally had sever injuries on their bodies while Shadow and Mako were not touched at all.

"I see that the swords had made great effect with you" Wally said smirking at Naruto who smirked at him in return.

"Wow Wally. I never saw that sadistic and savage side of yours Wally" Naruto said to Wally.

"Now what to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Simple. We just return them to Orihime and Iroha to heal them. We can benefit from them in the war" Shadow said.

"Speaking of the war, Yoruichi had sent me a message via the comminucation scroll and told me that due to the need of reinforcements and the need of supplies, the war will be aborted untill they gather supplies and other members" Mako said.

"Did Yoruichi told you anything else?" Shadow asked.

"She also told me that Gin and Kaname had gathered the Jinchuuriki from all around the elemental nations. Fu of Taki, Yugito Nii and Killer B of Kumo, Han and Roshi of Iwa and Garra Sabaku of Suna" Mako said making Shadow nod.

"That's not all. Yoruichi also gathered old friends" Wally said making Shadow raise an eyebrow at this.

"Old friends?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Like Goku, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal and Scarlet" Wally said making Shadow's eyes widen.

"Terrific! I missed those guys so much" Shadow said excitedly.

"Ummm...Sorry to interrupt you guys but can we move on?" Naruto said as the others nodded in response.

"Okay. Ichigo, Wally, You two go to the others at the inn to be healed. Mako, You go get those five and go with Ichigo and Wally. You two will help him as well. Naruto, you will come with me" Shadow said as everyone nodded and Mako, Ichigo and Wally disappeared to do their task.

"Alright. Let's go Naruto" Shadow said.

"To where?" Naruto asked.

"To hunt down the tyrant" Shadow said making Naruto confused at this. Seeing his friend confused, Shadow tells him about Gato and how he was the one which was the responsible for what they saw in the Wave. After hearing Shadow, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and swore to punish Gato hardly.

"Okay. Let's Go" Shadow said making Naruto nod before following Shadow to where the tyrant was.

* * *

(Gato's mansion):

Naruto and Shadow appeared in front of a very large mansion which was decorated with gold and diamonds. Dozens of thugs were surrounding the mansion. Shadow and Naruto were hinding behind a nearby rock right now.

"Okay. Before we move i need to explain what happened to your eyes" Shadow said as Naruto stared at Shadow to listen.

"I had given you the Tenseigan of my former girlfriend because it contained the powers of both the Kaguya and Hyuga clan bloodlines. While the Wood Release is from the Senju clan. Along with your Uzumaki blood, which is considered a result from both Senju and Uchiha clans. They gave you what i would like to call: The Tsugigan" Shadow said.

"The Rabbit Eyes?" Naruto asked confused.

"I will explain. You know very well that Kaguya Otstsuki, The mother of the Sage of the Six Paths was the first person to use chakra in this world" Shadow said as Naruto nodded.

"During her life time, she gave birth to another child other than the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagaromo Otsutsuki. His name was Hamura Otsutsuki. Hagaromo was the first wielder of both the Sharingan and Rinnegan while Hamura was the first wielder of the Byakugan, Tenseigan and the Dead Bone Pulse of the Kaguya clan. Hagaromo gave birth to two children. Ashura and Indra. Sasuke is Indra's Reincarnation while you are Ashura's Reincarnation. Indra was the ancestor of the Uchiha clan while Ashura was the ancestor of the Senju clan. One member of each of the two clans got married to each other one day, giving birth to a red haired boy which was called Saito Senju Uchiha. He inherited both the Sharingan and the Wood Release but soon he had gained the Rinnegan, the Dojutsu of the Sage of the Six Paths. Saito then decided to create the Uzumaki clan making him the ancestor of the said clan" Shadow said as Naruto nodded once more in acknowledgment.

"We now turn our sights to Hamura Otsutsuki. Hamura was the second person to posses the Byakugan which later evolved to the Tenseigan. Hamura, after helping his brother sealing away Kaguya, had gone to the moon and lived there in order to protect the body of the Ten Tails which was sealed inside the moon. We later managed to extract the body from the moon and sealed it inside Jean, making him the first Uchiha Jinchuuriki in existance. The Juubi then continued to restore its chakra inside Jean, but iam getting off the track here. So we were in Hamura when he lived on the moon to guard the body. He soon afterwards gave birth to two children. Hiro Otsutsuki and Kagemaru Otsutsuki. Hiro possesed the Byakugan while Kagemaru possesed the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline but neither one of them had possesed the Tenseigan. Hiro was the ancestor of the Hyuga clan while Kagemaru was the ancestor of the Kaguya clan. There's a Hyuga by the name of Hinata Hyuga in Konoha which is the Renicarnation of Hiro while the Reincarnation of Kagemaru is a Kaguya boy who is the only survivor from the massacre of the Kaguya clan in Kiri. I, myself, am the Reincarnation of Hagaromo Otsutsuki, The Sage of the Six Paths himself. However the Reincarnation of Hamura Otsutsuki is still unknown and we are still looking for him" Shadow finished making Naruto nod in acknowledgment once more.

"But still, that **doesn't** explain why are my eyes had reverted to the Byakugan and some sort of mutated version of the Sharingan" Naruto said to Shadow.

"Well, those five bloodline limits had came from Kaguya herself. Which was called in here time the Rabbit Queen. Due to her resemblence of a rabbit in shape. She was the first person to have the Byakugan and the RinneSharingan, which is the eye that appears in your left eye right now. This eye gives you the abilities of the the five legendary clans which i mentioned earlier to you. What iam trying to say is that you had the Senju and Uzumaki blood in you and all that was remaining was the Kaguya and Hyuga blood. So all that i have done was giving you those two eyes, give them time and then voila! You had the Tsugigan" Shadow finished as Naruto just stood silent to digest the information and after understanding it all, he looked at Shadow with a smile before slamming his fist on his heads.

"Ouch! What have i done?" Shadow asked holding his head from in pain.

"Still, that doesn't deny the fact that you didn't take my permission in order to give me those eyes" Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face. Shadow then regained his composure as he and Naruto stood up and looked at Gato's mansion.

"Let's begin" Shadow said with Katen Kyokotsu in his hands in its Shikai state and Naruto was beside him holding Shin Zangetsu in his hands. Both of them rushed at the mansion at full speed. The thugs started to see Naruto and Shadow approching them so they drew their weapons and were ready to take down the intruders. Shadow and Naruto saw this and stopped in their path making the thugs become confused. Naruto strapped the large blade to his back and held the small blade in his right hand and was preparing to make a vertical slash while Shadow held Katen Kyokotsu in opposite directions while stretching hos arms.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

 **"Bushogoma!"**

Both of the warriors yelled out their attack as Naruto fired a light blue arc of spiritual energy from the small blade while Shadow fired a spinning circle of wind. Both attacks combined with each other forming a devastating attack which raced towards the thugs and shredded them to pieces upon impact. The thugsbarely had time to scream as their limbs and bodies were torn right in front of them.

After the attack ended and all of the thugs were killed, Naruto and Shadow continued their pace untill they reached the entrance of the mansion. They both entered, Determined to take down Gato.

* * *

(Inside Gato's Mansion):

Naruto and Shadow entered Gato's mansion and found that there was noone in the mansion at all. It seems that Gato was relaying on the thugs that were outside the mansion as the only guards. Shurrging it off, Naruto and Shadow began searching for Gato. It was then when they heared a scream. They deduced from the voice that this was a girl's voice. Wasting no time, the two reincarnations ran to the source of the screaming. They then found the source of the sound. Which was from a large room. But what they both saw in the room truly disgusted them.

Right in front of them was Gato. Naked like the day he came out of his mother's womb. A teenager girl that was wrapped in chains in a doggy style position on a huge bed. She was screaming for Gato to go away from her. However the midget would approach her more and more. Having enough of this, Shadow and Naruto rushed into the room, breaking the doors in the process. And without warning, Naruto throw his small blade at the chains that was restraining the girl to the bed in a bommering-style throw. The blade hitted the chains and cutted them with absolute ease. The blade then changed its way after cutting all the chains and returned to Naruto's hand. Gato looked at the two in horror and shock. The girl which Gato was about to rape,ran away from the room quickly, passing Naruto and Shadow who didn't look behind them and kept their angry gaze at Gato.

"W-What d-d-do you two w-w-want with me?" Gat asked sttutering and shaking in fear.

"You are going to pay for your deeds. The people you tortured and killed, their siblings are asking for yout head" Naruto said glaring holes at Gato.

"Naruto" Shadow said.

"Yes Shadow?" Naruto asked.

"Go and gather the Wave villagers. It's time to put my skills in the test" Shadow said making Naruto nod without hesitation and disappeared out of sight. Shadow then looked at Gato with his usual calm smile.

"Now Gato. Let's play with each other" Shadow said before he pointed Katen Kyokotsu to the ground while in its Shikai state and whispered.

 **"Bankai: Kate Kyokotsu: Karamatsu Shinju"**

* * *

(In front of the inn):

Ichigo, Mako and Wally appeared with the five rogue ninjas on their shoulders and backs. They called for the others, who rushed outside the inn. Orihime and Iroha came and started to heal them. Orihime was using her **Soten Kisshun** while Iroha was using **Sanatio**.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Annelotte asked out of sudden.

"And Shadow-kun?" Lili added.

"Well, Shadow took Naruto saying that he wanted his help with something. Probably are in Gato's right now" Mako said.

"My. Is that Shadow so strong?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. Big brother Shadow is so strong" Iroha said smiling warmly.

"Ha! I betcha he's taming you and any of his siblings right" Nnorita said earning a double back hand slap in the gut from both Ulquiorra and Nellil at the disrespectful reply.

"Sorry but Nnorita's tongue is out of his reach" Aaroneiro's lower head said from behind his mask.

"Oi guys" A voice called. The others turned around to see Naruto calling for them.

"What is it Naruto?" Uryu called.

"Help me gather the Wave village at Gato's mansion. Shadow wants to show as all something" Naruto called making the others look at each other with a confused look on their faces. However, they did what Naruto wanted and helped him gathering the villagers with Naruto leading them to the mansion. Once they arrived in front of the mansion and saw it, everyone from the heroes had different reactions.

"Such huge building!" Kaien exclaimed.

"My castle in Hueco Mundo is larger than that" Barragan said snorting.

"The owner of this building is foolish. Decorating it with gold and diamonds while the people out of the village are starving" Ulquiorra said in his emotionless tone.

"I wonder if i can make a hole in his torso once we finish this" Nnorita said.

"What are we waiting for? I want to shred this guy to pieces!" Lilynette exclaimed.

"People like this Gato don't deserve to live" Nellil exclaimed.

"Iam hungry" Aaroneiro's lower head said.

"Who heared you?" Aaroneiro's upper head said.

"Wondrwesis" Wonderwesis exclaimed.

"I hope that what Shadow's gonna show us is worth it" Grimmjow said.

"Yeah. Me too" Ichigo said.

"Me three" Wally said.

"Iam stuck with impatient idiots" Mako said.

"I want to dissect someone" Szayelaporro said.

"I want to sleep" Starrk said.

The others along with villagers remained silent waiting for Shadow. Said person came out of the mansion after a short amount of time with black root-like tendrils attached to his back. Gato was held up by one of the tendrils while naked. Everyone became silent as Shadow stopped and looked at them all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I, Shadow Senju, will show you four acts of life. Gato, here will be my asistant" Shadow said before creating a Shadow clone of himself. He then pointed at Gato with one of his swords.

 **"Ichidanme: Tamerikizu no Wakichiai"** He said before he delivered a vertical slash at the clone. Once the slash made contact, Gato screamed in both horror and pain as the same wound that was on the clone appeared on him as well. Shadow then proceeded to cut the clone from different areas, inflicting the same amount of damage on Gato. Shadow then stopped his assault after a couple of minutes and he dispelled the clone.

"This act ladies and Gentlemen is called The Hesitance and Apportionment of the Wounds. I compare this to the story of a man who suffers from the same wounds as his partners but cannot die from them" Shadow said before looking at Gato once more and pointing his sword at Gato once more.

 **"Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone"** He said as suddenly, black spots appeared on Gato's body. The spots leaked out great amount of blood making Gato scream more in pain.

"This act ladies and Gentlemen is called The Pillow of Shame. I liken this to the man feeling shame after wounding his partner, causing him to collapse in shame and become incurably ill" Shadow said before pointing his sword at Gato once more.

 **"Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi"** He said before a large amount of water engulfed both him and Gato in a cylinder-like shape. Gato tried to swim upwards but Shadow would always push him to the bottom.

"This act ladies and Gentlemen is called The Severing Abyss. I liken this to the man and his partner after they hurled themselves into gushing waters" Shadow said before the water cylinder collapsed and Gato fell on the floor gasping for breath. Shadow then sheathed his two swords and extended his arm and opened his palm aiming at Gato.

 **"Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Dodubue"** Shadow said as a white thread appeared in his hand. The thread then coiled around Gato's throat multiple times. He then pulled the thread taut, leaving a deep cut on his throat. The cut expanded and his head became enlarged. Ready to explode at anytime.

"This act ladies and Gentlemen is called Thread-Cutting Scissors Upon a Blood-Streaked Throat. This is the last act of the story **Katen Kyokotsu: Karamatsu Shinju.** In this act, i liken it to the regretful man's partner ignoring his pleas and mercilessly shearing his throat" And just as those words came out from Shadow's mouth, Gato's head exploded and a fondation of blood streamed from his neck. Then his body fell limb on the floor.

Silence.

More silence.

The silence screamed for a couple of minutes before a villager cried saying Thank you to Shadow, making all of the other villagers along with Shadow's friends to cheer to him. His male friends picked him up and tossed him in the air. Shadow laughed at every time he was tossed in.

Indeed this was the first step.

The First Step To Peace.

* * *

And Done. Sorry to keep you waiting guys. It just took a lot of time for me to organize the battles in this chapter.

Next Chapter: Revealing why Minato took the Nine Tails from Menma, The journey to Kiri and the first three lemons for the main protangonists of this story.

And as always, Like it read it. Don't like it don't read it and don't review.

Untill Next Time and Next Chapter.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	5. Everything is Revealed

**Hello Everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The Contract of The Eight Gentle Judges. And with no further talking i will let you enjoy the story.**

 **And as always, Stay Breezy.**

* * *

(The Borders of the Hidden Wave Village):

After Gato's death, people of the Wave began to stand on their feet. The Wave became filled with cheers and parties for Naruto and his friends.

Now after one week of celebration, It was time to go.

"Seriously we don't know how to thank you again" Kaiza said.

"It's no big deal Kaiza-san. Say thank you to Shadow. He was the one who gathered us all in order to make peace come true" Naruto said pointing at Shadow who just smiled at them. Lili then moved towards them and stood beside Shadow. She then whispered to him in his ear.

"When we are on the boat, ask for a vacant room so you can repay your debt for me" Lili whispered making Shadow visibly gasp drawing everyone's attention to him. Lili just stood with her hands folded behind her and smiled innocently.

"It's nothing guys. Lili was just telling me something" Shadow said laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. He then noticed Nnoitra looking at him with a wide smile with his teeth flashed and he was moving his eyebrows up and down in a seductive way. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance at this.

"Will you stop being vulgar Nnoitra?" Shadow asked.

"I am not vulgar. I am obvious in my actions" Nnoitra said before bursting out laughing making him receive a Chakra enchanched fist from Shadow that sent him flying.

"Now i guess it's time to go. Thank you again for the boat Kaiza-san" Shadow said rubbing his fist.

"No problem. That's the least we can do for heroes like you" Kaiza said before everyone went on the boat. The boat then moved with them towards Kiri. Naruto waved to all of the Wave villagers as the large boat moved away. Naruto then sighed before turning around to see Shadow talking with the Espada and the others. He then moved towards them.

"So Shadow. What do you plan on doing after the war is over?" Naruto asked Shadow.

"Well i plan to rebuild Uzushiogakure so we can live in it together and it can be our base of operations for any other war or world invasions" Shadow said making Kushina narrow her eyes at this.

"What makes you think that we want to stay with you?" Nnoitra asked.

"Hey mantis" Grimmjow said calling for Nnoitra.

"What is it cat?" Nnoitra asked looking at Grimmjow in the eye annoyed by the nickname Grimmjow gave him.

"Do you even have any place to go?" Grimmjow asked. Nnoitra just stood still staring at Grimmjow having nothing to say.

"See? So i guess you should just shut the hell up" Grimmjow said before turning around and walking around the ship with his hands in his pockets.

"That's a good idea Shadow" Sasuke said.

"Okay everyone. Please have some rest. We will arrive at Kiri tomorrow. So get as much rest as you can" Shadow said making everyone nod before leaving. Naruto, Sasuke, Shadow, Annelotte, Iroha, Lili, Kushina and Jushiro were the only ones standing in the center of the boot. Kushina proceeded to walk to Naruto in order to talk to him. Only for Jushiro to grap her arm. Kushina looked behind her to see Jushiro smiling at her before dragging her with him.

Now back to Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow.

The two males were standing in silence looking at the sea. Suddenly, Naruto felt a chill going down his spine. Followed by Sasuke.

"Umm. Sasuke. Why do i feel that death is right behind us?" Naruto said before he and Sasuke looked behind them to see Annelotte and Iroha smiling at both of them an Unohana-style warm sweet smile. The two males gulped before they were suddenly dragged by the two females to different sections of the ship. Annelotte dragged Naruto and Iroha dragged Sasuke as each two went into a room with the females shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

(With Naruto and Annelotte):

Annelotte threw Naruto on the bed making him fall on his face. After a couple of seconds Naruto rose his head up to see Annelotte naked like the day she was born.

"Anne-chan, What are you doing?" Naruto asked and before he knew it, Annelotte jumped on him suffocating him in her E-cups.

* * *

(Lemon #1: Naruto & Annelotte):

(Warning: This is a Lemon as it was said earlier. If you don't like it skip it):

Annelotte pinned Naruto from his shoulders with her hands on the bed. She then pulled her breasts from Naruto's face. Naruto, taking his breath, was about to ask what she is doing. However Annelotte quickly pressed her lips against his. Naruto widened his eyes at this. It was his first kiss yet it felt...awesome. He also felt a small chill running down his spine.

So reacting to this, Naruto caught Annelotte's head and moved it closer to him to deepen the kiss surprising the pink haired demon-human hybrid before moaning and allowing Naruto's tongue to extend further in her mouth. She then unconsciously putted her hand on the bulking area between his legs and rubbed it making Naruto's back arch forward from both surprise and pleasure. Annelotte increased her path in rubbing his spot along with deepening the kiss more. After moments of rapid rubbing, Annelotte stopped and broke the kiss making Naruto groan in annoyance as the pleasure was cut halfway. Annelotte then extended her hands and took off Naruto's pants and boxers and threw them to the side. She then widened her eyes at Naruto's 11 inches dick before licking her lips. Naruto, seeing this, stood up from the bed and Annelotte, seeing this, smiled before kneeling down making Naruto's cock positioned in front of her face. She then stroke it a little making it harden more and making Naruto moan in pleasure. He then gasped as he felt something moist covering the tip of his manhood. He lowered his head to see Annelotte's mouth covering the head of his dick making the chill become more bigger in his spine as his body twitched in pleasure. He then gritted his teeth as he felt Annelotte licking on the head. After a couple of minutes of licking, she began to put more of his dick inside her mouth before popping her head forward and backward slowly while stroking the small part of his dick which she couldn't put in her mouth. She then began to speed up in her pace in both sucking and stroking until Naruto felt that he reached his limits.

"Anne-chan, i feel that i am gonna-" He couldn't finish his phrase as a burst of cum rushed inside Annelotte's mouth making her go wide-eyed at this as the hot milky liquid hitted her throat and entered her stomach. Annelotte then began to lick Naruto's dick to clean it from cum before releasing it from her mouth. And to her surprise, Naruto's dick was still erect. She suddenly gasped as she felt a pair of hands under her arms before flipping her upside down so that her shoulders and head were pressing on the ground and her pussy and rear end were positioned in front of Naruto. Annelotte looked behind her to see who putted her in this position. Only to see that it was a clone of Naruto. Annelotte then looked at Naruto who was positioning his dick in front of her pussy.

"Anne-chan. Before i do that, Are you sure you want us to do this? Because it's gonna be painful since it's your first time" Naruto said.

"Don't worry. I want it but just be gentle" Annelotte said before Naruto inserted his dick in her pussy making her stiff alittle. Naruto felt something block his dick's passage to Annelotte's pussy. He then pushed a little harder making Annelotte gasp ai this as blood dripped from her pussy and travelled at the shape of thin streams on her upper body and breasts. Annelotte's eyes began to build tears due to the pain.

"Anne-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That's okay. It's natural. That's my hymen being broken since it's my first time. You can continue" Annelotte said.

"Okay" Naruto said before thrusting slowly to her pussy making Annelotte moan quietly. She was then surprised as the clone gave her a kiss and began to play with her breasts making Annelotte moan loudly in pleasure inside the clone's mouth. Naruto then began to fasten his pace by time then he began to rapidly thrust untill he felt his balls tighten.

"Anne-chan. I am cumming!" Naruto yelled before a burst of cum entered inside Annelotte's pussy making her scream inside the clone's mouth in pleasure as she felt her womb fill up with Naruto's cum. Naruto took his dick out of Annelotte's pussy making some of his cum burst outside her pussy and on her upper body. Annelotte was then breathing heavily.

"I am not done yet Anne-chan" Naruto said before surprising Annelotte by putting her in a doggy style position as his clone positioned its dick in front of her mouth and the original Naruto hoisted up her ass and positioned his dick in front of it. He then took some of the cum that was dripping from her pussy and rubbed his dick with it.

"Prepare for the worse Anne-chan" Naruto said.

"What do you me-AHHH-mmm" She couldn't finish her phrase as Naruto thrusted hardly inside her ass making her scream in pain. And she couldn't finish her scream as Naruto's clone thrusted its dick inside her mouth. Naruto and his clone began to thrust hard and fast inside Annelotte's ass and mouth at the same pace.

"Anne-chan. Your ass is so tight" Naruto said before speeding up his pace untill he felt that he reached his end.

"Anne-chan. I am cumming!" Naruto said loudly.

"I am cuming as well!" Naruto's clone yelled as well.

Just as both of them said this, A burst of cum came rushing inside both of Annelotte's mouth and ass making her eyes widen as her scream couldn't even be heared due to the clone's dick inside it. Annelotte's eyes rolled up to the back of her head before her arms gave up and she collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. Naruto dispelled the clone and picked her up bridal style and putted her on the bed before sleeping beside her and embracing her with a kiss before both of them slept with smiles on their faces.

(Lemon #1: Naruto & Annelotte: End)

* * *

(With Sasuke and Iroha):

Iroha closed the door behind her and Sasuke. She then made sure that the door is locked before turning around to Sasuke.

* * *

(Lemon #2: Sasuke and Iroha):

(Warning: This is a Lemon as it was said earlier. If you don't like it skip it):

Sasuke surprised Iroha by locking his lips with her in a heated kiss. Iroha was just surprised for a moment before returning the kiss. Their tongues raced for dominance. The two then began to strip each other of clothes while still kissing each other. When the two were finally stripped completely from their clothes, Sasuke and Iroha broke the kiss making them pant and gasp for breath. Iroha then fell to her knees and looked at Sasuke's member before smiling and began to stroke it making Sasuke moan in pleasure. She then stroked it untill it beacme hard and then stood up.

"I have an idea but we have to do it in bed" Iroha said making Sasuke nod before both of them sat on the bed.

""Now i want you to lay on your back" Iroha said as Sasuke did so. Iroha then climbed on him. Such that her face was facing his dick and her pussy was facing Sasuke's face.

"I see. Position 69. Well i can get along" Sasuke said before both of them hungrily ate on each other's private spot. Iroha sucked Sasuke's dick while Sasuke inserted his tongue in her pussy. Iroha decided to tease Sasuke more so she inserted her middle finger inside his ass making Sasuke gasp in surprise as he stopped licking. Iroha took this chance and rapidly rubbed and sucked on his dick like crazy. Sasuke then gritted his teeth at the ultra rapid pleasure that ran down his body before he felt his balls tighten as a burst of cum entered Iroha's mouth making her go wide-eyed as she hungerily swallowed it and licked it before releasing it from her mouth. She then gasped in surprise as Sasuke pushed her off him, pinned her with his hands and smiled at her. Iroha shivered in fear at this.

"Now Iroha-chan. That was so bad and dirty. Stucking your finger in your man's ass to get an advantage on him. Well, prepare for your punishment" Sasuke said smirking making Iroha shiver in fear before Sasuke flipped the positions to him. He raised her legs and spreaded them before pushing them to her head so that her legs touch her head completely viewing her pussy and ass with Sasuke on top of her. He ordered Iroha to hold her legs to her head which she happily did. Sasuke then positioned his dick in front of her ass. Something that she didn't notice as she thought that he would bang her in the pussy. She then yelped in pain as Sasuke delivered a hard spank to her ass before slamming his dick into her ass making her scream in pain as tears built up at the corner of her eyes. She then letted out another scream as Sasuke slammed his middle finger into her pussy breaking her hymen and drawing out blood in the process before delivering a hard spank to her ass once more.

"This is a punishment for your disobediance miss" Sasuke said before beginning to slowly thrust in her ass and move his finger in her pussy while using his other hand to rub her swollen cheek making her moan in pleasure.

"Yes. Sasuke-sama. I want to be punished. Punish me very hard. I am a bad girl" Iroha said.

"Hard, you say? Vey well then" Sasuke said before putting four fingers in Iroha's pussy making her gasp at the pain. He then began to squeeze her swollen cheek tightly making Iroha scream in pain. She then screamed more as Sasuke began to fasten up his pace in the anal banging. After a couple of minutes, he felt himself reaching his end.

"I am cuming!" He yelled as a burst of cum rushed inside Iroha's ass as she came at the same time before screaming one last scream of both pain and pleasure. After it was over, Iroha was panting on the bed as her ass and pussy were dripping cum and her cheeks were swollen. She then gasped slightly due to her tireness as Sasuke picked her up before standing up. He then carried her such that her back was facing him and that his arms were under her legs. Iroha widened her eyes at this. He was about to bang her in the pussy in a rabbit-banging style.

"We are not done yet from your punishment" Sasuke said before pluging his dick inside Iroha's pussy while moving her up and down on it as her huge E-cups bounced up and down. Iroha had one of her arms around Sasuke's neck as she turned around her her head and kissed him as he returned the kiss hungirly. He then fastened up in his pace making Iroha moan loudly in his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"I am cuming!" Sasuke yelled before a burst of cum rushed inside Iroha's womb theough her pussy making her scream in pain as her womb looked like as if she was three months away from delivery. Iroha then slumped and fell uncoinscous on Sasuke's arms as he carried her and putted her gently on the bed before sleeping beside her. He implanted a kiss on her forehead making her smile as she snuggled on his chest making him wrap an arm around her before going to sleep.

(Lemon #2: Sasuke & Iroha: End)

* * *

(With Shadow and Lili):

Shadow was looking at the sea with a sad look on his face. He then putted his hand in his pocket. Then took it out to reveal a long red ribbon. He then sighed. This action didn't go unnoticed by Lili.

"You miss her right?" Lili asked.

"You know the answer before i say it Lili. So why are you asking?" Shadow said.

"I just want to make sure your okay Shadow-kun" Lili said before leaning on Shadow. However Shadow pushed her from him making Lili look at him confused.

"I am sorry Lili but you can't replace Senna" Shadow said.

"What do you mean Shadow? Senna is already dead and i think she would wish for your life to-" She couldn't finish her talking as Shadow had just done the most terrifying and unbelievable thing to Lili.

He slapped her hard in the face.

Everyone in the ship, except for Naruto, Sasuke, Annelotte and Iroha came at the sound of the slap and watched the argument with shock and disbelief.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME ON YOUR TONGUE! NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU CAN REPLACE HER! YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A USELESS BITCH AND WE FOUND YOU AND HELPED YOU TO BECOME WHAT YOU ARE NOW! SO GIVE IT UP ON ME AND STOP SWARMING AROUND ME LIKE A HALF-ASSED BITCH!" Shadow yelled making everyone have wide eyes and all of them gasped making Shadow and Lili look at them. Lili had tears build on her eyes with her eyes widened in sadness and shock before sobbing and running inside the Ship's room section.

"Lili!" Kushina yelled before she, Orihime, Rukia and Nellil ran after her. Shadow just saw this before sighing in annoyance and gribbing his head. Wally was about to go to talk to him, but he was stopped by Mako, who shook his head to him. Wally just nodded before Mako gave a signal to everyone to go where they came from. Leaving himself and Ukitake with Shadow. Both of them then approached Shadow.

"Don't you think you...overdone it?" Mako asked.

"Mako is right Shadow. You shouldn't have done that. You broke her heart" Ukitake said.

"Sorry guys but that's none of your business" Shadow said before walking away. Mako sighed in annoyance at this and looked at where Shadow went.

"Shadow. I hope it's not too late to have you back"

* * *

(The Next Day):

The ship arrived at the borders of Kiri. Everyone got out from the ship. Naruto had a confused look on his face seeing Lili with her eyes being red. He deduced that it was either from staying up for too much time yesterday ot from crying.

Shrugging this off and deciding to speak of it later, Naruto decided to speak about it later. They were then greeted by 5 persons.

The first one was a beautiful light-skinned woman with long ankle-length spiky brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue dress and shin guards on her legs.

The second one was a dark-skinned woman with dark purple hair and honey yellow eyes. She wore an orange long-sleeved T-shirt, black tight pants and a white scarf.

The third one was also a woman which had black hair which was in an inverted bow style with long strands that reached her knees which were wrapped in white bandages and had small golden rings tied to it from the end. She wore a tight black shikakusho that left her upper arms and back exposed. Strapped to her waist horizontally was a wakizashi with a golden hilt and tsuba that resembled a chinese dao which was sheathed in a blue sheath.

The fourth one was a man which was wearing a grey robe with light blue stripes in it. He was wearing an eyepatch on his right eye. He also had a gray eye and short black hair.

The fifth one was a boy with shaggy gray hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a gray T-shirt, grey pants and square glasses with black frame. He had a long sword strapped to his back. Zabuza, seeing the first woman, paled and quickly hid behind Nimiaya.

"Welcome to Kirigakure. I assume that your Shadow?" The brown haired woman asked Shadow, who smiled at her.

"Yes. That would be me" Shadow said before the purple haired woman snatched him suddenly and took him in very tight hug as his head was between her breasts.

"Shadow-otouto! I missed you so much!" She yelled as Shadow was waving his arms trying to get away. Mako and Ralph ran to them and tried to pull Shadow from her powerful grip but in vain.

"Yoruichi! Leave him! He will suffocate!" Wally yelled.

"Leave him now you boob monster!" Mako yelled making Yoruichi release Shadow and pout like a child.

"Awww Mako. You had broke my heart" Yoruichi said before she saw Shadow on his hands and knees gasping for breath with Mako and Wally. The girl which was beside Yoruichi looked at the others and decided to speak.

"I see you brought other people with you" She said before her eyes widened upon seeing the Espada.

"W-What? Weren't you dead?!" She asked in shock.

"I revived them. Calm down Soifon" Shadow said.

"Okay. Why don't we end our talk inside?" The brown haired woman asked making everyone in Shadow's group follow him.

* * *

(Inside the Rebilion's base):

"Okay. I assume Yoruichi had told you everything about the rebilion" The brown haired woman said.

"Yes Mei-san. She told me everything. I have been gathering allies since then" Shadow said.

"We shall make our move in tomorrow morning. The war shall start" Mei said making Shadow nod.

"Untill then, please rest and converse your energy" The man with an eyepatch said. Wally came close to him and stared at him with his eyes narrowed which didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"What is it young one?" The man asked.

"Where did you get this eyepatch?" Wally asked making the man raise a confused eyebrow at this and making Ralph chuckle.

"Wally. That's not your father's eyepatch" Ralph said.

"Yeah. It's just a seal that hids the Byakugan in his eye" Naruto said making Mei widen her eyes at this. Same goes for the addressed man.

"How did you...?" She managed to ask.

"Well i am an Uzumaki ma'am. I am a Fuinjutsu master. So that's easy for me" Naruto said smiling.

"I see. I remember when we were that young. Mei-sama was in her glory. She wasn't old like she was right now" The man said making Mei's eyes being shadowed by her hair.

"Young...was in her glory...wasn't old...?" Mei then appeared behind the man and whispered in his ear with a sweet smile.

"Ao. Shut up or i will kill you" She calmly said making the man gasp and sweat like a pig.

"Heheh. Okay. You may come with so i can show you all your rooms. My name is Chojuro. Nice to meet you all" The boy with shaggy gray hair now known as Chojuro said before everyone followed him.

* * *

(Konoha):

Minato was on a hospital bed. It had been 8 days ever since his wife and two sons' departure. He had taken the Nine Tails from his two daughters and yet they were still alive. He also had ordered for the Uchiha massacre in order to have the Sharingan. Danzo tookthe right eye of Fugaku Uchiha while he was to take the left eye.

It was all going according to plan. Or more approximately, his plan.

* * *

(Flashback: 8 days before Naruto's group departure):

After Minato learned of the prophecy from Jiraiya, he told Kushina and his son and two daughters to leave him for a while. He sat on his desk gripping his head. However as he did so, a shadow came out from the wall beside him. He then stood up and prepared himself in a fighting stance.

"Calm sown. I mean no harm" The shadow said to Minato.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Who am i? That would be a long story. However i have no time for it right now. I came to you for something important" The shadow said.

"Okay. What is it?" Minato asked.

"I am going to make a new world where peace governs all. Where life and death lose their meaning in order to end their conflict and to have a world with no fear. I need your help. What do you say?" The shadow asked. Minato thought about it. A world with no fear where peace rules over all? That's great.

"I agree. How can i help?" Minato asked.

"As a start, Rip the Nine Tails out from your own son and daughters. Then slay the Uchiha clan to obtain the Sharingan. Then i will tell you later about the rest" The Shadow said making Minato go wide-eyed at this.

"Wait! I can't do that!" Minato said.

"Don't try to trick me Minato. You already done that twice. The first one where you abandoned your own subordinates for the sake of winning the Third Great Ninja War. And the second one was when you neglected your own son Naruto for the sake of training your other children on the power of the Nine Tails. So i guess there's no harm if you made one more sacrifice for the sake of your village and the whole world" The shadow said making Minato hesitate a little but then he made his choice.

"I accept and i will do anything for peace" Minato said.

"Perfect. You won't regret it Minato" The shadow said before preparing to disappear.

"Wait. I didn't know your name" Minato said making the shadow stop.

"Yhawach. My name is Yhwach" The shadow said before disappearing, leaving Minato alone in the Hokage's office.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"What Yhwach had told me is extremely dangerous to do. Yet it is worth it. Now for the next plan. I will bring back Menma and I will kill this bitch. Afterwards, i will bring Naruto, the Heir of the Uchiha clan and that muddy demon back and place them in the CRA to have their power to me and to the village and to the whole world" Minato said to no one in particular grinning like mad. It was then when his private doctor entered his hospital room.

"You called for me Hokage-sama" She said.

"Yes. I want you to make an eye transplant to me" Minato said taking a cylinder that had Fugaku's eye inside it.

"An eye transplant Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Yes. I want you to put this eye in my left eye socket" Minato said.

"When should i start Hokage-sama?" She asked.

"Now" Minato said giving the doctor the cylinder. "Do it now"

"Yes Hokage-sama" She said proceeding to take off Minato's crushed eye and replace his eye with the Sharingan.

'Naruto. I won't let you stand in the way of peace' Minato thought.

* * *

And Done. So how do you like it? I am so sorry it's short but i promise that the next chapter would be more longer.

The Senna that i am talking about is the Senna from Bleach. The next chapter will also explain the relationship between Shadow and Senna.

Next Chapter: The Universal Golden Gate is opened. Untill Next time and Next Chapter.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	6. The Universal Golden Gate

**Hello everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The Contract Of The Eight Gentle Judges. Wow i can't believe it! This story had won the poll with flying colours! I am really flattered everyone.**

 **I want to thank everyone who voted in the poll and the people who helped me in the ideas. Especially my friend AnimeKing211. I really owe him so much for both giving me ideas and hope to complete my story.**

 **Now to the most important matter. This chapter will be the beginning of the Kiri Bloodline Purges. It will also have an explaining about Shadow's harsh past and explaining his harsh attitude in the previous chapter with Lili. The chapter also will have the beginning thread of Naruto and Kushina reconciling and the start of having their Mother-Son relationship back to where it should be.**

 **Quote of the Day** **:**

 **"There are times when a person needs to embrace the darkness for the sake of the people they love."**

 **-** Kokutō

 **Anyway That's all. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **And as always, Stay Breezy.**

* * *

(The Next Day: In the Rebilion's base):

Naruto was walking in the base looking at all of its sections. It was the first time ever for him to enter in war but that would be a test for him. A test for his own powers he had trained on so far.

Speaking of which, He had heared about sentient swords from books and he knew that sentient swords have two stats of release: The Shikai, which is considered the initial true form of the sentient weapon itself and it can vary from a creature, like one of Shadow's copied sentient swords which is called Minazuki, Elemental Powers like Shadow's favourite weapon, Miromukuru, a new form of the weapon like his Shin Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zangetsu, Renji's Zabimaru, Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki, Jushiro's Sogyo no Kotowari, Soifon's Suzumbachi, Kaien's Nejibana and Wally's Nozarashi. Weapons that change the shape of its wielder like a certain person who is with them in the rebilion and one of Shadow's friends called Leon who has a sentient sword called Shi Muso, which gives him massive strength. The Espada also have this kind of transformation as well but they are called Resurreccion in their own case.

The second form is called Bankai. Which is the last stage of the true form of a sentient weapon. They are the same as the Shikai during their transformations but holds more power and alot of magnificient skills. However some of the weapons do not change their form during Shikai and Bankai like the sentient weapons of the creepy smile man called Gin Ichimaru and the blind sensor master called Kaname Tosen.

Naruto, Ichigo and Menma are the only people with sentient weapons which are in the Shikai state constantly due to their immense but uncontrollable spiritual energy.

And speaking of allies, He had met strange ones. The pnk haired guy named Natsu who always used fire in almost everything. Lucy, who was a completely kind-hearted person and someone who would be completely obssesed with the idea of peace which made her help them. Jellal, a cool boy in Naruto's words, who wanted to correct his sins although Naruto didn't understand him. Erza, who what Naruto would like to call a complete, perverted sexy woman. Goku, who Naruto grow a liking to him due to their goofy and cheery personality colliding with each other and Vegeta, who Naruto saw as a 2nd Sasuke in brooding.

Naruto had to admit that Shadow had a weird but a very good taste of choosing his friends.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heared sobbing. He stopped in his walking and walked slowly to the source of voice. The voice came from a room which was nearly closed with a little part of it was open to reveal Lili crying with Nellil, Kushina, Orihime, Annelotte, Iroha and Rukia beside her trying to calm her down. Naruto perked his ears to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know 'sniff' why he does this to me. 'Sniff'. I wanted to tell him that 'sniff' i love him. Me and Senna had a crush on him ever since we met him. He loved Senna only and when she died, i tried to confess my love 'sniff' to him but he always made up excuses to shun my away from him. I don't know why he does this. He should 'sniff' continue his life and look forward. He doesn't even 'sniff' listen to me. I just told him to continue his life and 'sniff' put away his past and leave 'sniff' it all behind and he slapped me and 'sniff' called me a bitch. What have i done wrong? What?!" She said between sobs and sniffs before collapsing in a fit of crying making Kushina hug her and rubbing her back with her hand gently to calm her down. Naruto looked sympthaticly at her before deciding to leave her and go to talk to Shadow.

* * *

(With Shadow: Outside The Base):

Shadow was sitting on a rock. His hair covered his eyes as tears streamed on his face and he was holding the same red ribbon in his hand. He then snapped his head upwards and had an emotionless look on his face.

"Took you long enough, Kokutō" Shadow said to the figure behind him. Said figure was a tall and lean-built man, about the same tall and age as Shadow , with pale-skin and shoulder-length white hair. He had black bandages covering the upper part of his head and the lower part of his mouth, literally his mouth, along with tufts of his hair protuding from the bandages. And he also had pale violet eyes.

As for his attire, It consisted of a white long-sleeved T-shirt with vertical black strips on it, white hakama pants with the same vertical black strips, a black sash strapped to his waist, black high heeled combat boots and black gloves that passed his wrists. (Think of Kokutō's outfit but without his chains, the horribly burnt right side of his face and the hair on the right side of his face which resembles cornrows). Strapped to his waist in the black sash was a sword with a pale purple katana hilt and a bronze circular cross guard which has two protusions on its two sides, making it take the appearance of an eye.

"Heh. I am sorry. It took me alot of time" Kokutō said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn. Do you want to go to Hell again?" Shadow asked making Kokutō gasp at this. Shadow had used the Naraka Path to bring Kokutō back to Earth and forever after he knew that he was an Uzumaki. Kokutō then had made a promise to Shadow to correct his sins and become loyal to him. This happened right before Shadow left Konoha the first time before Minato putted the seal that sealed his true form. Ever since then Kokutō became a polite and kind-hearted person and became loyal to Shadow as well as his advisor and eternal comrade and right hand. Shadow broke his chains of hell, however he was capable of manifesting them due to his Uzumaki heritage. These chains of his were very special, as they had been emerged in the Hell Lava Pool making them absolutely unbreakable and unrustable and making them extremely useful for both offense and defense.

"S-Sorry" Kokutō sttutered making Shadow chuckle at this.

"That's Okay. I am just kidding" Shadow said making Kokutō sigh in relief.

"Anyways, What did you want from me?" Kokutō asked.

"Sit down Kokutō" Shadow said making Kokutō raise an eyebrow at this before sitting down next to Shadow and looked at him curiously.

"Kokutō. Tell me. If you had a terrible past full of misery and despair and you want to get rid of the misery and despair, what would you do?" Shadow asked making Kokutō take a thinking pose.

"You know, Shadow. I had a sister. The one that i told you about when you freed me from Hell" Kokutō said making Shadow nod.

"Well, she was killed by people whom i killed, resulting in me entering to Hell. Before you came i thought that i was innocent and that i was misjudged because back then, i thought that if i was suffering from not seeing my sister, then everyone else shall suffer. That made me kill everyone in front of me and made me enter Hell. I almost lost hope. However i almost had it back when i met Ichigo. I saw his battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and his Hollowfication power. I was foolish to reveal that i used them in order to free myself from Hell. I was so cruel to the extent that i threw Ichigo's Sister into the Hell Lava Pond, making him undergo Hollowfication to break my chains. When one chain was left, that red pineapple head guy used The Hell Kido to make Ichigo and his sister return to the Human World. I then waited for him to return because i knew that he won't leave his friends behind. He then fought me and defeated me, telling me that Hell wants his help in order to stop me. Hell then broke loose on my after Ichigo defeated me and i was brought down to the depths of Hell once more. That was untill you came and freed me. I then realized how guilty i was. You and Ichigo had enlighted me Shadow. So i decided to be a better person. Starting with you in it" Kokutō said.

"What's your point Kokutō?" Shadow asked.

"My point is, that if you stayed in that state of misery and despair due to how your past was, then you may end up like me or worse. You should leave it all behind and start to look in front of you. You won't be able to surpass your sadness if you didn't leave your past behind. What had passed had died. You should know that for your own sake Shadow" Kokutō said making Shadow smile at him.

"Thanks Kokutō" Shadow said making Kokutō smile at him.

"It seems that you are busy. Should i go and return in some other time?" A voice asked making Shadow and Kokutō turn around to see Naruto.

"Oh Naruto. What can i do for you?" Shadow asked.

"Umm. Wouldn't you introduce?" Kokutō asked Shadow.

"Oh! I am sorry. Kokutō, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Kokutō Uzumaki" Shadow said making both Naruto and Kokutō's eyes widen in shock.

"Your an Uzumaki?!" The two asked at the same time pointing their fingers at each other.

"That's a long story. I will tell you later about it. Anyway, what do you want to speak about Naruto?" Shadow asked making Naruto sigh.

"Shadow. I saw Lili crying. From her talking i can say that she's talking about you. Did you did something to her?" Naruto asked making Shadow's face become emotionless.

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto" Shadow said.

"Shadow. You broke her heart and you expect me to shut my mouth? For Godsakes Shadow, she loves you" Naruto said.

"Love me? LOVE ME?! NOBODY LOVES ME! NOBODY LOVES THE MUUDY DEMON OF KONOHAGAKURE! AND NO ONE WILL! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME NARUTO SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shadow yelled making Kokutō put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow, Calm down" Kokutō said quietly.

"HE SAYS THESE THINGS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME SO HE MUST SHUT UP ON SOMETHING HE DOESN'T KNOW!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Your right. It doesn't concern me. But i hate to see someone sad. It's true that it has been almost two weeks since we met but i saw in you a gleam of sadness and grief and at the same time a gleam of hope and peace loving. Shadow, i don't know anything about you but i am just gonna tell you this: Don't make anything make you like this. I know your far more powerful than it. So please, think about what i had just told you" Naruto said before walking away leaving Shadow and Kokutō together.

* * *

(The Next Day):

Today was the day of the rebilion. The rebilion army moved to fight the Mizukage's army. Everyone was in the army except for Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow who went to fight the Mizukage. Sasuke had even replaced his sword with a katana that had a purple hilt and a circular cross guard and a purple sheath. Naruto was speeding towards the Mizukage tower and at the same time was thinking about the little talk with Shadow. He then looked at Shadow who had an emotionless look on his face. He felt sorry for him but what he did to Lili was very harsh. He had broke her heart completely by his actions.

"Alright we are here" Shadow said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. The stopped and looked in front of them to see the Mizukage tower in front of them. Naruto narrowed his eyes to see the Mizukage in front of them with an emotionless look on his face and his staff beside him. Shadow narrowed his eyes at a figure which was beside Yagura before widening his eyes and gritting his teeth in anger. Even Naruto and Sasuke flinched from his KI.

"You two. Can you handle Yagura?" Shadow asked Naruto and Sasuke from his gritted teeth.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I SAID CAN YOU FUCKIN' HANDLE THIS SON OF A BITCH OVER THERE BY YOUR OWNSELVES?!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes we can! But don't yell!" Naruto shouted.

"Good" Shadow said before unsheathing Konjikimon and rushing in blinding speeds at the person who was beside Yagura.

"OROCHIMARU!" Shadow yelled in anger making Orochimaru smirk before he disappeared in a gust of wind before Shadow make contact with him. Shadow then stopped his assault and stood where Orochimaru was previously standing. Orochimaru then appeared behind Shadow making Shadow gasp.

"Kukukuku. Why don't we finish this someplace else, Shadow-kun?" Orochimaru said before putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder and disappearing via Shunshin taking Shadow with him.

"Shadow!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Focus!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto look at Sasuke then look in front of him to see Yagura holding his stick and water was spiralling around him. Naruto saw this and unsheathed Shin Zangetsu from his back and his hip.

"We should release our Bankai Naruto. This is the Mizukage we are fighting so we have to be at full power" Sasuke said before unsheathing his katana and drawing it in front of him.

"But you don't have a sentient weapon, Sasuke" Naruto said making Sasuke smirk.

"And who said that i don't have a sentient weapon. Ryujin Jakka here is a sentient weapon" Sasuke said making Naruto go eye-wide before smirking as well.

"Two against one? That's almost fair" Yagura said.

"Your going down!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time before Sasuke positioned Ryujin Jakka in front of him horizontally and Naruto placed the two blades of Shin Zangetsu side by side.

 **"Bankai!"** The two yelled at the same time causing a surge of energy to engulf both of them and their blades. Yagura narrowed his eyes at this.

 _'What's this power?'_ A more different and dark voice other than Yagura thought.

The energy surge disspated to reveal Sasuke holding a katana with a golden hilt, a pitch black circular guard and a pure white blade which was emitting smoke.

As for Naruto, his blade was different. He was now holding a giant sword that took the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

 **"Zanka no Tachi / Tensa Shin Zangetsu"** Sasuke and Naruto said respectievely before dashing at Yagura who twirled his staff in preparation for battle.

* * *

(With Shadow and Orochimaru):

Shadow and Orochimaru appeared on one of Kiri's bridges which was similar to the one back in the Hidden Wave. Shadow then backed away from Orochimaru and glared angerily at him.

"Kukukuku. It's been a long time Shadow-kun. Tell me do you bring flowers to the grave of your mither everyday?" Orochimaru asked with an evil grin making Shadow growl angerily before rushing at Orochimaru and swung his sword at him. However Orochimaru dodged easily. Shadow then continued to deliver strikes with his sword and Orochimaru would dodge it easily. After a couple of minutes, Orochimaru became bored and backed away from Shadow's assault still smirking at Shadow who was breathing heavily.

"Sorry Shadow-kun but i have to end this now" Orochimaru said raising his arm and clapped his fingers as six figures appeared beside Orochimaru with three on each side.

The first one was a fat man with short orange hair and was wearing an Oto nin outfit like Orochimaru.

The second one had two heads with dull gray hair and bkack lips along with the same Oto outfit.

The third one was a girl with crimson red hair, violet eyes and light skin. She wore the same Oto outfit.

The fourth one was aman with gray eyes and short shaggy black hair alongside a happari on his head. He was wearing the same Oto outfit.

The fifth one was a man with gray eyes, black hair which was tied in a high spiky pigtail and he head six arms. He was wearing the same Oto outfit.

The sixth one was a man with light skin, blue eyes, white hair and two red dots on his forehead. He was wearing the same Oto outfit but with more modifications. He was wearing a loose kimono shirt that was opened to reveal his chest and white pants.

"Say Hello to my Sound Six Shadow-kun" Orochimaru said.

"Now, Jirobo, Sakon, Tayuya, Zaku, Kidomaru, Kimimaro. Create the barrier and then kill him and bring me his body so i can add it to my collection. Kukukuku" Orochimaru chuckled before the six performed a series of handsigns. After finishing the handsigns, a large purple dome with several kanji glowing on it appeared around Shadow and his enemies. Shadow looked at the dome before glaring at Orochimaru once more. He then rushed at Orochimaru but his attack was blocked by Kimimaro who blocked the attack with a shield made up on bone...

Wait a minute! Bone...?!

"Your the last Kaguya" Shadow whispered before backing away. Kidomaru then appeared above Kimimaro in the air and shot yellow spider webs at Shadow who either dodged or sliced it with his sword. Jirobo then slammed his fist to the ground before large stone pillars emerged from the ground and rushed at Shadow, who saw this and putted his sword in front of him horizontally.

 **"Shikai: Dance With The Golden Devils!"** Shadow yelled before the stone pillars came crashing into him. Orochimaru and his subordinates grinned at this, except for Tayuya, who looked very worried, and Kimimaro, who looked emotionless as always. However the grins turned to gasps as the stone pillars were scattered and destroyed by a burst of energy. When it disspated, it revealed Shadow holding a Katana with a purple hilt and a bronze german cross-shaped tsuba. He then raised the katana above his head.

 **"Split And Deviate, Ruri'ro Kujaku"** He whispered before the tsuba transformed into a greenish blue lotus flower and the blade transformed into a four sickle-like blades before glowing and transforming once more into greenish blue glowing vines. The vines then rushed at Orochimaru's subordinates, who tried to dodge. However Jirobo and Kidomaru were caught.

"Jirobo! Kidomaru!" Sakon yelled before rushing at them. However Shadow extended his free arm and opened is palm making Sakon stop in his tracks.

 **"Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"** Shadow yelled before a blue electrical energy beam blasted from his palm heading for Sakon, who waved through handsigns as fast as he could.

 **"Summoning Jutsu: Rashamon!"** He yelled slamming his palms to the ground and a Rashamon gate appeared between him and the beam. However it stood for a couple of seconds before the beam broke through it and engulfed Sakon, oliberating him in the process. Zaku saw this and extended his palms to reveal holes in them before a burst of wind fired from them clearing the smoke to reveal him smirking at Shadow while said person looked with a blank look still holding the Katana hilt that had the vines holding Jirobo and Kidomaru. Said two were starting to fall limb as the vines had a red outline on them and buds started to grow on the sides of the vines. Zaku then started to build up energy to release another burst of wind. Shadow saw this and reached for his cloak and took out two dart needles with light green liquid in them, before throwing them at Zaku, literally his palm holes. The darts made contact and were inserted inside Zaku's palm holes. Zaku then gasped as he realized that he couldn't move his arms. He then raised his head and glared at Shadow who had an emotionless look on his face.

"I see you noticed it" Shadow said.

"What the hell have you done to me?!" Zaku asked angerily.

"These darts contain a drug that controls the nrevous system of the organ it hitted, restraining it and preventing it from doing its function and by channeling some of my spiritual pressure into it, i can control said organ mentally with my own brain. Honestly, i should thank you for being test doll for this drug in front of someone like Orochimaru" Shadow said making Zaku grit his teeth and growl in anger.

"CURSE YOU!" Zaku yelled.

 **"Hado #96: Itto Kaso!"** Shadow yelled as Zaku's arms became black with orange cracks that resembled lava cracks. His arms then bursted in a massive explosion that took the shape of a gigiantic crimson Katana tip that ascended to the sky before disspating to reveal that Zaku is no more. In his place was a massive area of destruction.

Shadow then looked at the vines that were incapitating Jirobo and Kidomaru. Right in time to see the flowers bloom completely on the vines as Jirobo and Kidomaru became limb. The flowers fell from the vines and flew towards Shadow, who took a pouch from his cloak and collected all the flowers before closing the pouch and putting it inside his cloak once more. The vines then retracted to the flower which was before the hilt releasing Jirobo and Kidomaru in the process making them fall with a soft 'thud' on the ground, dead. The flower which was before the hilt glowed before it turned to its former form as a bronze german cross-shaped tsuba and the vines returned to their previous form as a simple katana blade. The katana then glowed and the glowing faded to reveal Konjikimon in its sealed state in Shadow's right hand. The explosion that came from the **Itto Kaso** had destroyed the sound barrier Orochimaru's subordinates had set up. Orochimaru glared at Shadow before smirking. Kimimaro went into attack but Orochimaru putted his arm on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Kimi-kun. You don't have to do anything due to your illness. I can handle him. As for Tayuya, you haven't done anything ever since we arrived so your gonna be punished. But that would be for some other time. Kimi-kun, take hold of her while i handle Shadow-kun" Orochimaru said as Kimimaro appeared behind Tayuya and incapitated her and held her.

"You fuckin bastard. I am gonna kill you!" Tayuya yelled.

"Kukukuku. Like you can Tayuya-chan" Orochimaru chuckled before he turned around to face Shadow who was glaring furiously and angerily if the KI that took the shape of pitch black mist was any evidence.

"Let's finish this, Shall we?" Orochimaru asked before going through handsigns and slammed his palms to the ground after finishing the handsigns.

 **"Summoning Jutsu: Renimation!"** He yelled as a large wooden coffin emerged from the ground. The coffin slowly opened to reveal someone that made Shadow's eyes widen in complete shock and horror.

Right in front of Shadow was a girl that was about the same age as him. She had light skin and dark purple hair that reached her mid back. Her eyes were orange irises with black sclera due to the Renimation Ninjutsu. She was wearing a black shikakusho with medium-length wide sleeves with a red sash strapped to her waist that held her shikakusho together and also held a katana with a bright red handle, a rectangular cross guard with an autumn leaf design inside it and a black sheath.

"Senna?" Shadow asked as Senna didn't respond and stared at Shadow with an emotionless look. Orochimaru then laughed evily making Shadow look at him angerily.

"You can't do anything Shadow-kun. She is under my control. Now time for you to die at the hands of your past" Orochimaru said before Senna dashed at Shadow and unsheathed her katana. Normally Shadow would dodge the attack easily. However due to the fact that he was seeing his former love in front of him, he stood still uncapable of analyzing the situation infront of him which give Senna the chance to stab her sword full in his stomach making him cough out blood as his feet gave up and he fell to his knees with Mirokumuru still plugged in his stomach and Senna was grasping the handle.

"Senna-chan, End this" Orochimaru commanded.

 **"Call Forth The Twilight, Mirokumuru"** Senna whispered as Mirokumuru transformed from a katana to a golden Kharkaraka (fighting staff with three golden rings bisecting each other at the top of the staff) with a pointed tip in the bottom of the staff. The staff then released a massive gust of wind making Shadow cough out blood before he was blown away and off the bridge and was falling towards the ocean. Time seemed to slow down as Shadow looked with tired and narrowed eyes at the sky while hearing Orochimaru laughing manically.

 _'Is it...the end? Have i failed?...What have i...done...wrong...?'_ Shadow thought before he saw visions of him, Senna and the rest of his friends and his parents. A tear was shedded from his eye and it fell from the corner of his eye.

 _'Forgive me, Father'_ An image of a muscular tall man with red hair and the Shineseingan in his eyes passed in front of Shadow.

 _'Forgive me, Mother'_ An image of a young beautiful woman who was wearing glasses with light green hair and red eyes passed in front of Shadow.

 _'And Forgive me, Senna'_ Finally, Senna's image passed in front of him before his eyes were about to close shut.

 _'I failed you all'_ He thought before his eyes were completely closed, awaiting for death to come to him and send him to the afterlife...

 _'Your gonna give up like that?'_ A femnine voice said making Shadow snap his eyes open to see that he was lying in a vacant area of white light. Something like a mindscape can be.

 _'Who's there? Show yourself!'_ Shadow said.

 _'I am over here'_ The voice said making Shadow turn around to see Senna wearing her Gigai clothes: A brown T-shirt, a pink skirt and brown sandals with black socks that reached just before knees.

 _'Senna? But how did you...?"_ He was about to continue his question but he was interrupted by Senna.

 _'Remember the last time? When you and Ichigo carried me to the graveyard 2 years ago? We held hands with each other when i asked you two if we will ever meet again? When i touched your hand i transformed some of my Reiatsu to you. I knew that one day this would happen'_ Senna said as she saw Shadow having tears in his eyes. She just smiled before using her two thumbs to wipe his tears.

 _'Aww. Come on. I thought you said that you will never ever cry'_ Senna said.

 _'I am so sorry Senna. I failed you and the others. I just couldn't make it. I tried to do everything and take advantage of what's around me to make peace come true but-'_ He was interrupted once more by Senna.

 _'You know, I don't believe in second chances and i know your the same as me as well in this case, but i only believe in faith. It can never ever let you down if you believed in it. Your own true power lies in our hearts Shadow. And as long as our hearts are filled with love and good intentions, this will be a sign of faith existing in us. You have suffered alot Shadow. And locked every single moment of suffering in your heart. That's why you can't find love inside you. Because it doesn't even have a vacant place inside your heart. You must get rid of your hatred or else you will always be sad'_ Senna said smiling making Shadow's eyes widen.

 _'Senna...'_ Shadow managed to say.

 _'Remember when i told you that when your up high, everything that is confusing and small, suddenly becomes crystal clear?'_ Senna asked making Shadow nod slightly.

 _'Well, i would like to tell you that this is the main power source of your sword Konjikimon'_ She said making Shadow raise an eyebrow at this.

 _'What do you mean by that?'_ Shadow asked making Senna smile before she putted her palm on Shadow's chest, particularly where his heart is. His chest then started to glow a golden glow.

 _'It means...that if you got rid of your own hatred and misery, you will be free. Free to fly up high in the sky to see things clearly as they are. To see them more beautiful than how they are actually are'_ Senna said making Shadow's eyes widen once more. The glowing on his chest increased as a warm smile appeared on his face.

 _'I...understood now'_ Shadow said as the glowing started to engulf him.

 _'See? That wasn't so hard'_ Senna said smiling. Shadow then noticed the glowing that engulfed most of his form and had a confused look on his face before looking at Senna who was smiling at him.

 _'Senna, What this?'_ Shadow asked.

 _'This is your true power. The final form of Konjikimon'_ Senna said making Shadow go wide-eyed.

 _'You mean that this is...'_ Shadow managed to say.

 _'Yes Shadow-kun. This power is...'_ Senna started to say.

* * *

(With Orochimaru):

"I think that's that. Now time to collect the body. Kimi-kun, would you please hand over Tayuya and bring the body to me from the water?" Orochimaru asked. However, Kimimari gasped before falling to his knees coughing out blood.

"Kimimaro. Are you okay?" Tayuya asked. However Orochimaru kicked her in the face knocking her to the ground before doing the same to Kimimaro.

"Oh my, Tayuya chan, Kimi-kun. You two are going soft. I have no need for soft people as you two" He said before opening his mouth and extending his hand inside his opened mouth and pulled out Kusanagai before preparing to cut down both Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"You crazy...sick...bastard..." Tayuya managed to say before she was drifted to uncoinscous. Orochimaru just chuckled evilly at this.

"Kukukuku. Good bye" He said as he raised his double-edged sword above his head before...

 **"BANKAI!"** A voice yelled as a column of golden energy rose up to the sky behind Orochimaru making him stop his assault and gasp before he turned around in time to see that the column of golden energy dissapeared and a form was ascending slowly in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru knew it was Shadow. However what he saw made him shocked.

Right in front of him was Shadow, but his appearance had changed. He was now shining a light crmson colour from his skin. He was wearing a half-sleeved crimson red shikakusho with black flame designs at the end of each sleeve and at the bottom of the shikakusho. His arms and legs were covered by golden skeletal armored arms and legs and his hair was now completely golden. (Think of the outfit of the Reincarnation of the male Ninjutsu type in Ninja Classic Online game and the golden skeletal arms and legs are the same Ichigo's Skull Clad Form in Bleach The Hell Verse The Movie 4).

Orochimaru couldn't believe what he saw.

"W-What is th-th-th-this?" Orochimaru stuttered.

"This is the ceremony of your death. The forbiden release. **Bankai: Ūchū Konjikimon!"** Shadow said announcing the name of the forbiden final release.

"Senna. Attack!" Orochimaru yelled at the renimated Senna. However she didn't move from her place.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK HIM!" Orochimaru furiously yelled. However the renimation just stood still before bursting into a murder of autumn leaves shocking Orochimaru to the core.

"What the hell had happened?" Orochimaru asked himself aloud.

"Senna won't be controlled by people who just hide behind their comrades" Shadow said before he opened his palm and Konjikimon's sealed form appeared in his right hand. Orochimaru gritted his teeth and growled in anger.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru yelled before opening his mouth making white snakes come from it and rush at Shadow.

"Since your impatient like that, let me offer you a free ticket to show you my Bankai abilities" Shadow said raising Konjikimon in front of him.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon, Rebaru 1: D** **ōken"** Shadow whispered before the blade of Konjikimon turned into a copper blade. The snakes then rushed at Shadow. Shadow just pointed his sword at the snakes before suddenly, the snakes flew in the air towards Shadow's blade and were absorbed by it as Orochimaru looked in shock.

 **"Ūchu Konjikimon,** **Rebaru 1:** **D** **ōken.** This ability turns the blade of my sword into a copper blade. It's ability lies in attracting anything that i wish and turn it into energy for me. It can give me the energy to heal myself as well" Shadow said calmly as Orochimaru growled more in anger.

"I AM NOT DONE YET!" Orochimaru yelled before going through handsigns.

 **"Earth Style: Massive Swamp Mud Wave!"** Orochimaru yelled before slamming his hands on the ground making a massive wave of greenish brown mud ascend to the sky before descending on Shadow who shook his head before drawing his sword in front of him once more.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon,** **Rebaru 2:** **B** **uronzuken"** Shadow whispered before the blade transformed into a blade made out of bronze. Shadow then stabbed the ground with the blade creating a dome made out of bronze that engulfed him to protect him from the attack. Orochimaru could look in shock and disbelief as one of his powerful attacks were blocked easily as the bronze dome retracted to Shadow's blade.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon,** **Rebaru 2:** **B** **uronzuken.** This ability turns the blade into a bronze blade. Its ability lies in deforming into any shape i like. Like weapons and shields for example" Shadow said before seeing Orochimaru putting his hands in front of his mouth.

 **"Wind Style: Vortex Drilling Air Bullet!"** Orochimaru yelled before fifing a massive wind bullet at the shape of a drill at Shadow. Shadow just sighed before positioning his sword in front of him again.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon,** **Rebaru 3:** **Ginken"** Shadow whispered before the blade turned into a blade made up of silver. Shadow then pointed the blade on Orochimaru's attack before the blade elongated, much to Orochimaru's surprise, and disspated his wind attack easily before stabbing Orochimaru in his left shoulder before retracting and returning to its normal length. Orochimaru then noticed that his arm fell limb and that he can't move it. He then glared at Shadow, demanding an explaination for this.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon,** **Rebaru 3:** **Ginken.** This ability turns the blade into a blade made out of silver. Its ability lies in its speed and elongation power. However its main and third and dangerous ability is the poison in the blade which affects the nervous system of the piereced area, killing all the nerves in said area in the process and it can't be healed by any medicine. Only i can heal it by stabbing the enemy with the blade once more but i should be the one to hold the blade while stabbing the person or else, the poison won't wear off and the nerves won't be regenerated" Shadow said making Orochimaru growl in anger before going through handsigns once more.

 **"Sage Art: Anaconda Vice!"** Orochimaru yelled as he spat a large purple anaconda from his mouth before commanding it to attack Shadow. The anaconda did so and rushed at Shadow with its mouth opened and fangs pronounced. Shadow just looked at it with an emotionless look on his face before putting his sword in front of him once more.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon,** **Rebaru 4:** **Rūbiken"** Shadow whispered before the blade turned into a blade made out of crimson ruby. Shadow then raised the katana above his head, then waved his sword causing a crimson red crescent-shaped energy wave to fire from the blade towards the anaconda splitting it into half like a hot knife in a butter block. Orochimaru barely had time to dodge as the energy wave sliced off his poisoned left arm making him scream in pain before glaring at Shadow angerily.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon, Rebaru 4: Rūbiken.** This ability turns the blade into a blade of crimson pure ruby. Its ability lies in creating powerful energy waves and impenetratable energy shields" Shadow said.

"DAMN YOU!" Orochimaru yelled before he opened his mouth as a pale hand came out of it. The pale hand pulled a body with it to reveal it was another Orochimaru. The previous Orochimaru fell on the ground as the real Orochimaru panted heavily and glared at Shadow.

"I will kill you Otsutsuki" Orochimaru said growling angerily. Shadow didn't do anything but he placed his sword in front of him once more.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon, Rebaru 5: D** **aiyamondoken"** Shadow whispered before the blade turned into a blade made out of pure light pink diamond. Shadow then twirled the sword from the handle in front of Orochimaru, firing shards of diamond at Orochimaru. The shards made contact with Orochimaru pierecing him. The shards suddenly dissolved and encased Orochimaru's form in diamond that took Orochimaru's shape. The diamond engulfed him, save for his head. Shadow then pointed the sword at Orochimaru as a medium-sized light pink energy formed on the tip of the sword. The ball then fired a light pink massive-sized energy beam at Orochimaru, who shed his skin once more before the energy beam engulfed his skin, oliberating it from existance. Orochimaru can only look in horror at the sheer power.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon, Rebaru 5: Daiyamondoken.** This ability turns the blade into a blade made out of pure diamond. Its ability lies in two attacks: The first attack is a volley of limitless shards from the sword. Once the shards make contact with an object or a person, they dissolve and encase said object or person in a freezing-like way. The second attack is a meduim-sized energy ball created on the tip of the sword that fires a massive energy beam that oliberates anything or anyone in its way out of existance" Shadow said.

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON SHADOW! I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUMP CARD!" Orochimaru yelled before going through massive amounts of handsigns before he ended at the tiger handsign.

 **"Forbiden Sage Art: Six Headed White Seprent Jutsu!"** Orochimaru yelled before he opened his mouth and a giant six headed white snake emerged from his mouth. Orochimaru then appeared on top of one of the snakes grinning like mad.

"BEHOLD MY STRONGEST JUTSU! THIS IS TRUE POWER ITSELF! I WILL ERADICATE YOU FROM EXISTANCE! SHADOW OTSUTSUKI!" Orochimaru yelled before the six snakes opened their mouths and each one of them charged a massive purple ball of energy. The balls had thin lines of energy protuding from each one of them. The lines then formed a seventh ball of energy that was formed between the six other energy balls. Shadow saw this and raised his sword to the sky.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon, Saigo no Rebaru: G** **ōrudenken"** Shadow whispered before his blade returned to its usual golden colour. White blinding light appeared behind Shadow to reveal something that made Orochimaru's eyes widen.

Right in front of him were the spirits of every single sentient weapon in existance.

 **"Ūchū Konjikimon, Saigo no Rebaru: G** **ōrudenken.** My ultimate and most powerful ability. It manifests Konjikimon's Shikai ability and extends it to its maximum level. By this ability i can make exact copies of every single sentient weapon spirit that exists in this world. Their personalities are the same as the original ones though" Shadow said before raising his arm and then he lowered it.

"Attack" He whispered making all the spirits attack the six headed snake. Senbonzakura and Haineko attacked one head with their cherry blossom petals and ash respectievely. Shinso and Kazeshini attacked another head with their Kamishini no Yari and Shikai scythes respectievely. Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Ruri'ro Kujaku, Katen Kyokatsu and Sogyo no Kotowari attacked the third head with ice attacks, Spiritual energy-absorbing vines, blade rain and electric bolts respectievely. Hozukimaru, Tenken and Gonryomaru attacked the fourth head with two large monk blades, An armored giant with a giant sword and lightning bolts respectievely. Gegtsuburi, Minazuki, Zabimaru and Suzumbachi attacked the fifth head with a Shikai-morning star ball with large silver spikes, A Shikai green mantine, A Bankai Hikotsu Taiho from Hihio Zabimaru and a large yellow rocket respectievely. Ashisogi Jizo, in his Bankai form along with the rest of the spirits attacked the sixth snake head and Quincy Zangetsu and Shirosaki (Ichigo's inner Hollow's name) attacked the large ball of energy which was formed by the six energy balls the snakes formed by firing a **Getsuga Tensho** each. The two **Getsuga Tensho** fused with each other to form a **Getsuga Jujisho** that rushed at the largest energy ball. The two opponents collided with each other in a completely horrible chaos. Just as the **Getsuga Jujisho** collided with the large energy ball, it created a very massive explosion engulfing the snakes and the spirits. When the explosion disspated, a large cloud of black smoke engulfed the area. Shadow waved his sword in front of him horizontally and a surge of wind blew away the cloud of smoke to reveal Orochimaru barely standing and gasping for breath with Kusanagai in his hands.

"You...bastard. I will...kill you" Orochimaru said before using what strength left with him to rush at Shadow, who just looked at him blankly before rushing at him as well with Konjikimon in his hands pointing at Orochimaru. Time seemed to slow down as both opponents had their swords mere inches from piereceing each other hearts.

* * *

 _(Flashback: Before Shadow released his Bankai):_

 _"Yes Shadow-kun. This power is Bankai" Senna said._

 _"Bankai? But i thought that Konjikimon doesn't have a Bankai" Shadow said making Senna giggle at him._

 _"Don't be silly. All sentient swords have Bankai" Senna said before she saw her hand fading._

 _"What's that?" Shadow asked as Senna smiled warmly._

 _"It seems that my Reiatsu is fading" She said making Shadow have a sad look on his face._

 _"So your going already?" He said in a sad tone._

 _"Don't worry. As long as you use Konjikimon's Bankai you will have me always by your side, supporting you wherever you go" Senna said._

 _"Oh by the way, i had told Lili something important to tell you" Senna said._

 _"What is it?" Shadow asked._

 _"I gave her my dying wish. And is to take my place as your lover and future wife" Senna said making Shadow widen his eyes. He was now feeling guilty at what he had done to her which didn't go unnoticed by Senna._

 _"I see. From that look on your face i can say that you made her sad. Don't make her sad. She loves you so much" Senna said making Shadow nod._

 _"Oh and one more thing. Tell Ichigo i say Hi" Senna said making Shadow nod._

 _'"I guess it's time to say goodbye" Shadow said making Senna smile at him._

 _"Yes. Farewell, Shadow Otsutsuki" Senna said before her form faded._

 _"Thanks, Senna" Shadow said with a confident smirk on his face._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

The sound of metal piereceing flesh echoed in the bridge as Shadow's sword passed through Orochimaru's chest taking his heart out of his chest through his back. Orochimaru coughed out blood. He then looked at Shadow before chuckling.

"I...didn't even think...that...i would be...defeated at...the hands of...a brat...like you..." Orochimaru managed to say.

"Orochimaru. I was able to defeat you because there are lots of people who are standing beside me in every second and giving me advice and supporting me in my journey to peace. While you had just abandoned yours for just mere power. That's why you lost" Shadow said.

"I...see..." Orochimaru said before gasping as Shadow inserted more of his sword in his chest.

"Farewell, Sannin of the Snakes" Shadow said calmly. And with one swift movement, Shadow bifuricated the snake Sannin cutting him into half. Orochimaru's two halves fell on the floor as he lied emotionless, dead.

Shadow's eyes transformed from the Shineseingan to the EMS, which took the shape of an upside down triangle with three helixes bisecting each other inside the triangle.

 **"Amaeterasu!"** Shadow yelled ss Orochimaru's body was engulfed in white fire. The fire then started to burn Orochimaru's body untill nothing was left except for a pile of ash which was blown by the wind and scattered in the air.

And with that, Orochimaru of the Sannin became a history.

Shadow's Bankai form faded and his original attire returned to view and his EMS faded and his Shineseingan returned. Shadow then swung Konjikimon in the air before positioning it to its sheath.

"Farewell, Sage of the snakes..." He said as he sheathed most of the blade leaving a little part of the blade unsheathed.

"...I hope...you don't...forgive me..." Shadow continued his speech before sheathing the blade whole.

Just as this happened, a massive explosion appeared where the Mizukage tower was.

"That explosion...It was a **Tailed Beast Bomb.** That means that the one controlling Yagura had made him release Isobu the three tailed turtle. Naruto and Sasuke need me now. No time to waste" Shadow said before picking Tayuya and Kimimaro and dashed to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

* * *

(With the rebilion army):

Kushina, Mikoto and Lili were fighting and killing other ninjas. That was untill they saw a huge explosion where the Mizukage tower was.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked.

"I think that was a **Tailed Beast Bomb** " Kushina said.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow-kun are there" Lili said.

"I am very worried" Kushina said making Mikoto and Lili nod at this.

"You two go" Mikoto said to both Kushina and Lili.

"What?" Lili asked.

"You two must go to help them" Mikoto said.

"But what about you all?" Kushina asked before she saw Menma skidding backwards with Aoigetsu in his hands.

"Don't worry mom. We are dominating them and everything is under control. Besides, Don't you want Naruto to see that his mother is always beside him? And what about you Lili? I saw what happened with you on the boat 2 days ago with Shadow. Don't you want to prove that he had made a mistake slapping you and calling you bad things?" Menma asked before firing a **Cero** from his horns, oliberating a massive amount of ninjas.

Kushina and Lili looked at each other for a couple of seconds before nodding and turning around to face Menma and Mikoto.

"Fine. Take care Sochi. You two Mikoto" Kushina said making Menma and Mikoto smile at them before she and Lili took off to where the battle with Yagura was.

"Good luck mom. You too Lili" Menma said making Mikoto nod at this.

"Your right Menma. I wish them good luck as well" Mikoto said before Menma appeared in front of her via **Sonìdo** with his back facing her to block a hit from a Kiri ninja before swinging his sword at said ninja cutting him into half.

"Thanks Menma" Mikoto said.

"No problem. Just stay focused Aunt Mikoto" Menma said making Mikoto nod before the two dashed at the others to help them.

* * *

(With Kushina and Lili):

Kushina and Lili were running as fast as they could in order to reach Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow. Both of them had thoughts running through their minds.

 _'Don't worry Sochi-kun / Shadow-kun. I am coming'_ They thought at the same time before speeding up in their pace.

* * *

 **And Done. Wow! The vote ended up faster than i thought.**

 **So it's now decided. The first story that i should finish out of all of my stories is The Contract Of The Eight Gentle Judges. I want to thank everyone who had voted in the poll and for your trust to me to make me finish the story.**

 **Also just for all of you to know, Ūchū Konjikimon means Universal Golden Gate. This is the Bankai of my OC Zanpakuto Konjikimon. Of course you had the special ability and the techniques for its Bankai in this chapter. Also Rebaru means Level if you don't know about it.**

 **Next Chapter: The Three Reincarnations, The Dancing Fighter and The Red Death VS The Brainwashed Mizukage.**

 **Untill Next Time and Next Chapter.**

 **Golden Rinnegan, Out.**


	7. Forgivness and New Threats

**Hello Everybody. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The Contract Of The Eight Gentle Judges. And with no further talking, i will let you enjoy the chapter.**

 **And as always, Stay Breezy**

* * *

(With Naruto, Sasuke and Yagura):

Both sides were glaring at each other while panting heavily. Naruto and Sasuke were doing fine with Yagura but they only managed to tire him. Same goes for Yagura.

"Damn it. We couldn't even lay a scratch on him!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but neither did he on us" Naruto said.

"Ywo two brats! How dare you stand in front of me, The Mizukage?" Yagura asked angerily.

"Hmph. Sounds like bitching from someone talking from the shadows to me" Sasuke said smirking.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE SASUKE UCHIHA! OR ELSE I WILL TEAR IT OUT FROM YOUR MOUTH!" Sasuke flinched as he heared Mikoto's yell. How did she even hear him from this distance?

"Sasuke. Focus" Naruto said althought he was on the same boat of thinking as Sasuke.

"You two are making me angry. I am gonna erase both of you from existance" Yagura said before twirling his staff above his head creating a large water vortex. The water vortex then disspated to reveal The Three Tailed Turtle Isobu in its full glory.

"Damn it" Naruto said gritting his teeth before he and Sasuke gasped as they saw Isobu opening his as negative and positive Chakra combined together to form a massive dark brown ball of Chakra.

"That's..." Sasuke managed to say but he couldn't finish his words as Isobu fired the ball towards them creating a massive explosion.

 **"Ha! That will teach you to not stand in my way!"** Yagura said in a more dark tone. However he gasped when saw eight figures that looked like animal-human hybrids in front of him while Naruto and Sasuke were behind them unharmed.

"Yo. It's been a long time Naruto" Schillt said.

"Schillt! Man. Am i glad to see you guys" Naruto said.

 **"You should worry about yourself instead of talking to each other!"** Yagura yelled before creating another **Tailed Beast Bomb.**

"Get ready. It's coming" Naruto said before Yagura fired the ball of Chakra at them.

However it didn't make contact with them as Shadow appeared in an instant in front of them and his eyes were flashing with the EMS.

 **"Kamui!"** He yelled as a worm hole-like vortex appeared in front of his wide opened left eye. The vortex then sucked the ball of Chakra untill there was nothing left of it. Shadow then opened his right eye and the same vortex appeared but this time, the **Tailed Beast Bomb** emerged from it it and headed straight towards the Isobu. Once it made contact it created a large explosion. The explosion disspated to reveal worn out and uncoinscous Yagura on the ground and Isobu was gone.

"It seemed that i had made it just in time" Shadow said making Naruto and Sasuke smile at him.

"Yeah you did. But what happened to Orochimaru back there?" Sasuke asked as Shadow turned around to face them.

"Let's just say that he will have a nice time in Hell with sinners like him" Shadow said making Naruto and Sasuke smirk at him.

"Thanks for coming along guys. You can rest now" Naruto said to his eight summonings as they nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wonderful. Such wonderful indeed" A voice said making the three reincarnation look behind them to see Yagura's form engulfed by white energy. His back then arched upwards before a form emerged from him as if it had phased through him. Said figure took the shape of a sleek and short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature that had purple sections on his head, forearms, abdomen, shins and on both sides of his face. He also had purple eyes and what looked like purple lipstick on his lips along with a white long lizard tail that had a purple tip at its end. The figure just floated in midair while smirking at the three reincarnations.

"And you are?" Shadow asked.

"I am the new ruler of this world" The stranger said.

"Yes. Okay. What's your name?" Sasuke asked as the three warriors started to get annoyed.

"I am the-" However he was interrupted by Naruto.

"FOR GOD SAKES! TELL US YOUR FUCKING NAME!" Naruto yelled at the humanoid lizard making him growl in anger.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU INSOLENT BRAT! I AM THE GREAT AND SUPERIOR DEITY OF THIS WORLD! I AM FREIZA COLD!" The humanoid lizard now known as Freiza yelled before smirking. However he became annoyed when he saw the three reincarnations chuckle before bursting out in laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Freiza yelled.

"Freezer Cold! The name suits your skin!" Naruto said making Sasuke and Shadow laugh harder at this.

"IT'S FREIZA NOT FREEZER YOUR ARROGANT BRAT! KNOW YOUR PLACE BEFORE YOUR SUPERIORS!" Freiza yelled making them stop laughing but they were smirking.

"You sound as if your some kind of a God or something" Shadow said.

"That's because i am" Freiza said smirking.

"Really? Well there is one thing that i know about a God. And that He can't let himself have a scratch" Shadow said before Freiza gasped as a cut appeared on his right cheek. He then glared at the three reincarnations to see Shadow unsheathing his blade.

"YOU BRATS!" He yelled before dashing at the three. Said three scattered lut of the way as Freiza crashed into the area where they were previously standing creating a large crater in said area. Freiza then rushed at them with the entent to kill them. However Sasuke stood in front of him first.

 **"Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokusitsujin!"** Sasuke yelled before the edge of the blade became ceimson red before Sasuke delivered a slash to him cutting his left arm from the shoulder. Freiza watched in horror as his arm disappeared into the wind like ash. He didn't notice Shadow who was in front of him raising his hand and opening his palm at Freiza.

 **"Hado #58: Tenran!"** He yelled as a tornado headed towards Freiza from Shadow's opened palm sending him flying away and crashing to the Mizukage tower. Freiza then emerged from the rubble growling at them. He then smirked before a purple energy disc manifested on his palm.

 **"Death Saucer!"** He yelled throwing the energy disc at the three heroes.

 **"Bakudo #81: Dankū"** Shadow whispered as a translucent wall appeared between the energy disc and the three heroes. The wall blocked the energy disc with absolute ease as it disspated once it made contact with the wall. Freiza saw this and his eyes widened in shock before growling in anger.

"YOU BRATS! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Freiza yelled before rocketing towards the sky. He then stopped when he was in the outer space and pointed his index finger at Earth. A yellow ball of energy formed before expanding and becoming the size of a moon.

 **"Death Ball!"** Freiza yelled sending the energy ball at Earth.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Get ready!" Shadow called for both Naruto and Sasuke, who appeared beside Shadow. Naruto on his right and Sasuke on his left. Naruto's Tensa Shin Zangetsu glowed crimson red, Sasuke's sword had white fire engulf its blade and Shadow had his dword glowing golden yellow.

 **"K** **akuchō Getsuga Tensho!"**

 **"Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin!"**

 **"Hado #78: Zangerin!"**

The three heroes yelled before firing their attacks which looked like crescent-shaped energy waves. However each one of them had differences. Naruto's attack was a red crescent arc but was a more curved version of the **Getsuga Tensho.** Sasuke's attack was a wide arc made up of concentreic white fire. And Shadow's attack was a wide arc made out of golden energy. The three attacks collided with Freiza's attack. The attacks struggled against each other. However the attacks of the three heroes gained the upper hand and sliced Freiza's **Death Ball** into half and hitted Freiza himself giving him a grevious wound on his chest that made him cough out blood before he fell from the sky like a meteor on Earth creating a crater where he lied. He then stood up on his feet weakingly and glared at the three reincarnations.

"Damn...you...three...i am not...done yet...i will-" He managed to say before golden and black chains bursted from the ground around him before wrapping tightly around his form. The three reincarnations saw this before looking behind Freiza to see Kushina and Kokuto holding their arms outstretched with their palms opened. A blonde blur then passed between Kushina and Kokuto before it jumped in the air to reveal that it was Lili before she delivered a spinning kick to Freiza's abdomen region making the purple portion on his abdomen break and shatter like glass and making Freiza cough out more blood before he was sent crashing to the Mizukage tower. The power of the kick was so great that the Mizukage tower itself had collapsed on Freiza right after his crash with it. Naruto, Sasuke, Shadow and Kokuto had their eyes bugging out of their eyes sockets comically and their jaws hitting the floor creating a small crack underneath them while Kushina had a smile on her face with her eyes closed, her tongue stuck out of her mouth and her arms crossed under her large ample breasts.

"That's what happens when you mess with a girl, Dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed.

"But big sister Kushina. We had just arrived at the battle scene and the enemy had yet to see both you and Lili" Kokuto said while sweatdropping before gasping when he saw Kushina with her hair flying above her head in the shape of nine tails. Her irises were gone and she had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Care to repeat that, little brother Kokuto?" Kushina asked making Kokuto gulp.

"Nothing, big sis. Nothing" Kokuto said with a nervous laugh.

"Thought so" Kushina said before looking in front of her.

"Are you three alright?" She asked with a warm smile.

Naruto, seeing this, felt something warm inside him. It was the first time he sees this warm smile. He didn't know what was that feeling but somehow it felt good inside him.

He thought back then when he talked to Menma two days before the war.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 2 days before the Kiri war):_

 _Naruto was on the training ground inside the rebilion base. He had only two days before the war so he wanted to train in order to be prepared. He was told by Shadow that he, Sasuke and him were to fight the Mizukage so he had to get ready._

 _'Naruto?' A famaliar voice said making Naruto turn around to see Menma. His outfit had changed. He was now wearing a black half sleeved T-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on its back, a pair of blue jeans with a white belt that had the Uzumaki clan symbol as its buckle with the sleeves of the jean reaching just before his ankles, and blue high heeled shinobi sandals along with a_ _fingerless white tekkō which only cover the back of his hands. He also had Aoigetsu strapped to his waist._

 _"Yes Menma?" Naruto asked as he stopped training and flashed a smile at Menma making Menma smile as well._

 _'I was wondering if we can talk' Menma said._

 _'Sure. I will just take a shower. You can just wait for me' Naruto said making Menma nod at him before Naruto headed to the shower. After 15 minutes, Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing his usual outfit. He then saw Menma, walked to him and sat beside him._

 _'So, what did you want to talk with me about Menma?" Naruto asked._

 _'Well, i just wanted to ask you Naruto. Is there is a chance for mom to gain your forgiveness?' Menma asked making Naruto smile fall immediately from his face before he closed his eyes and sighed._

 _'You know Menma, i forgave you because i remembered the time when we were children. When we both played together and done everything together. Back then Natsumi and Narumi were not even paying attention to us. When we turned 4, Minato and Kushina decided to start your training. Both of them told me to wait for my training because you, Narumi and Natsumi needed it more. I accepted that with a happy smile on my face. However the fact that both of them began to ignore me that was the last straw for me. I couldn't bear the fact that they had done this to me. Even your attitude changed ever since you started training. You became rude, impolite and lecherous. No offense on this , bro' Naruto said._

 _'None taken' Menma said making Naruto nod before continuing his talk._

 _'As i was saying, i couldn't bear the fact that they even ignored me from their lives. I just couldn't. It just made me sad. I couldn't forgive them' Naruto said._

 _'Naruto. I know that you suffered alot but don't you think your overdoing it by blaming mother at this?' Menma asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow at this._

 _'What do you mean?' Naruto asked._

 _'If you just concentrated more, you will see that Minato is the one to blame for all of this. He is the one who suggested our training and your neglience. While on the other hand mom was the one who tried to get more close to you while Minato didn't even bother. Minato just putted Konoha in front of him as his top priority and that was proven when he took out the Nine tails from me. I could have died if it wasn't for me being an Uzumaki. Mom on the other hand had tried to make him stop from what he had done to me' Menma said._

 _'Sorry Menma but what's your point?' Naruto asked._

 _'My point is that no matter how much you think about mom, she will always smile at you, trying to have you forgive her. You can think freely about Minato but when you just try to think about it, you will see that mom is the one who deserves forgivness from you. I won't force you on forgiving her and i know that you would want time to think about it but please Naruto, just find some love and sympathy for mom in your heart and give her a chance. If not for her, make it for me. And i am sure that mom won't let you down' Menma finished smiling at Naruto who looked at him with the same blank look._

 _'Is she the one who told you to tell me these words?' Naruto asked._

 _'What? No! I swear that she doesn't even know that i am talking to you' Menma exclaimed as Naruto smiled at him._

 _'I see. Well, i will think about what you said' Naruto said making Menma smile before standing up._

 _'Well, better go back to training. Smell ya later Naruto' Menma said before walking away leaving Naruto in the training grounds to think about what he had said._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Naruto then flashed a smile at Kushina. Maybe Menma was right. Maybe she did deserve a scond chance.

"Okay. No time to waste. Let's go to end this war" Kokuto said before walking to Yagura's uncoinscous form and lifted him on his shoulder.

"Your right Kokuto. Let's go" Shadow said making everyone nod before dashing to where the war was on the other side.

* * *

(Several hours later: At nighttime):

The rebilion ninjas were having a huge party in Kirigakure. The war was finally over and with it the Kiri Bloodline Purges.

Mei ha took the position as Mizukage with Chujuro and Ao being her Kage bodyguards. It was soon revealed that Yagura was brainwashed by that guy named Freiza and it seemed that Freiza was working in a secret organization.

Speaking of him, he survived the battle he had with Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow but with major injuries. He appeared in front of everyone after the war was over and he angerily swore that he will kill the three reincarnations before he disappeared.

Yagura, having met his Jinchuuriki brothers and sisters, decided to join them and join Shadow in his journey.

As for Tayuya and Kimimaro, the two became allies for Shadow. Kimimaro was then found by Shadow as Kagemaru Kaguya's reincarnation and was considered a master in his bloodline. Kimimaro was soon found to have a dangerous disease but Urahara took care of it and cured Kimimaro from his disease. He also suggested that Kimimaro should drink lots of milk and take calcium pills with him during battle because his disease was due to his extreme lack of calcium in his bones since his bloodline relied on his bones and his bones relied on the calcium in his body.

Tayuya was another whole different story. She was soon found out to be an Uzumaki and surprisingly, and much to the shock of Kushina, Naruto, Kokuto and Menma, She was master of Genjutsu, despite her immense Chakra reserves. She was soon taken under the wings of both Kushina and Kokuto who promised to train her on other things related to the Uzumaki.

Speaking of Kokuto, He had a hard time after seeing Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia and Renji. Ichigo, when he saw him dashed at him and pinned him to the ground with Zangetsu pointed at him. It took Shadow and Urahara to calm Ichigo down and explain how Kokuto returned from Hell. After explaination, Ichigo calmed down. However he said that he would keep an eye on Kokuto in case he tried something.

Shadow had also told everyone that they will go to Uzushiogakure and start rebuilding it. It was then when Mei offered his help and also sent a message to the Hidden Wave in order to have them help in the construction, to which the Hidden Wave had happily agreed and considered it as a favour return to what Shadow, Naruto and their freinds had done to save them.

And now everyone was happy and issues were solved.

Almost solved.

* * *

(With Kushina and Naruto):

Naruto and Kushina were inside Naruto's room in the rebilion base. Both were sitting on the bed. Now was the day Naruto decided to do something about his relationship with Kushina.

"Kushina-san. Look, i don't know what to say but, i had decided to just talk to you because Menma told me to do so" Naruto said.

"What is it, Sochi-kun?" Kushina asked.

"I...decided to give you another chance. To prove that your a worthy mother of me" Naruto said making Kushina go eye-wide before smiling.

"Sochi-kun, i don't know what to say but...Thank you...for your trust" Kushina said with tears building at the corners of her eyes. Naruto then flashed her a small smile before standing up and hugging her, much to the red head's surprise.

"Thank you" He whispered before breaking the hug and backing away with an emotionless look on his face.

"Now if you will excuse me, i have to sleep so i can get up early tomorrow" Naruto said making Kushina raise an eyebrow at him.

"But Sochi-kun, we still have a week before we depart to Uzushiogakure" Kushina said making Naruto chuckle at her.

"I am going to sleep so i can get up early tomorrow to start training" Naruto said.

"Oh! I see. Forgive me Sochi-kun. Goodnight" Kushina said before walking to the door and closed it. Once she closed it, she had a wide smile on her face before she jumped in happiness while heading to her room.

Things were going to be interesting for Kushina and Naruto in the near future.

* * *

(With Shadow and Lili):

Shadow and Lili were in Shadow's room. Lili was looking away with an angry look on her face and her hands crossed under her D-cups breasts. Shadow had a lump on his head and he was rubbing it. This lump was because he tried to make Lili talk with him. However Lili refused before punching him on his head. However Shadow managed to grap her and restrain her before throwing her inside his room and locking the door so she won't be able to escape and ever since then, they were sitting beside each other.

It was then when Lili decided to speak and break the silence.

"What do you want Shadow?" Lili asked annoyed.

"Lili, i just wanted to apologize about what i had done to you. I know that i was an asshole and that i had no right to slap you or call you a bitch or to hurt you from the inside but i just couldn't hold my anger. It was just agonizing" Shadow said making Lili huff.

"As if i would believe that. If you really love Senna then you should have died with her" Lili said making Shadow sigh.

"You know Lili. It was not only Senna that i was sad about" Shadow said making Lili look at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Lili asked.

"I originally lived in Konoha. My father was Trojan Tetra Otsutsuki and my mother was Lewis Senju. When i was 2 years old, my father had terrifying secrets about the village's civilian council members trading the village secrets and clan children to other villages for mere cash. The civilian council discovered this and knew about my father's plan to report to the Fire Daimyo about this. They ordered Minato to kill my father and in front of the whole village to humiliate him. I saw his throat slitted and he was dying in front of me with a smile on his face. It was when i had unlocked the Shineseingan. After that day, my mother took me and my sisters and escaped from the village. We lived happily for 13 years in Kumo since the 4th Raikage was a freind of my father. However on one of the missions my mother took, a group of Oto ninjas captured her and sent her to Orochimaru. I then made my move and infilitrated Otogakure, only to find Orochimaru in front of me. He told me that he had dissected my own mother and he showed me a picture of her with her body being splitted to half to reveal her insides. I had to say it was the most disgusting and fearsome thing i had ever seen in my whole life. I felt my innocene disappear as i went all out on Orochimaru untill i was only one step from taking his life in my hands. However he managed to escape. After this battle, i decided to leave Kumo with Annelotte, Iroha and Maroon and return to Konoha. I was soon recognized and Minato had placed a seal on me that changed my appearance to what you had been seeing during the last months we lived in Konoha before our departure to the Hidden Wave. Now you knew what i mean Lili? I suffered alot ever since i was born. I just couldn't bear it. It was tearing me from the inside and i was trying to suppress it. I held an oath on myself, that if i am not happy, at least i can make those who are around me happy with any possible way i have in my hands. Everyone...including you Lili" Shadow explained and at the end of the explaination, Lili had a sympathetic look on her face. She didn't know that Shadow suffered alot like this. If she knew she wouldn't have opened her mouth and right now she felt extremely guilty for hurting him from the inside.

Shadow then stood up from the bed and motioned for Lili to do the same.

"So i think that you had forgave me?" Shadow asked making Lili smile and making him smile as well.

However, he was rewarded with a vicious kick to the ball that made Shadow fall on the ground gripping tightly the thing which had made him a man in pain.

"Okay...i...deserve that. And i will take that...as a Yes" Shadow managed to say before Lili smirked at him.

"I forgave you partially. I will forgive you completely when you make your promise to me, remember?" Lili asked.

 _'Shit! I totally forgot about that!'_ Shadow thought before he looked at Lili to see her unbotton her dress, take off her gloves and throw them away and her dress fell to her legs leaving her in a pair of teal green bra and panties and her high heeled white shoes. She then had a blush on her face with a cute smile.

"Shadow-kun...please...i..." She said before slowly taking off her bra as it fell off and her D-cups breasts bounced and her pink nipples elongated and hardened.

"...i...want...you...now...take..me" She said before taking off her panties leaving her completely naked with only her boots on.

* * *

(Lemon #3: Shadow & Lili):

(Warning: This is a Lemon as it was said earlier. If you don't like it skip it):

Shadow then stood up slowly ignoring the pain between his legs. Just as he stood up, Lili rushed at him and locked lips with. Normally Shadow would return it but due to the pain between his legs which he hadn't fully recovered from it yet, he decided to make Lili take control. Lili then broke the kiss and pushed Shadow to the bed. She then took off his clothes in a matter of minutes leaving him completely naked. She then looked at his _'Thingy'_ as she liked to call it and widened her eyes as she saw that it was about 12 inches.

"My God Shadow-kun. How do you walk with that with you?" She asked.

"I would rather not answer that. Just get down with the buissness" Shadow said makin Lilii smile before she tied Shadow's hands to the bed with a piece of white cloth and he was laying on his back on the bed. She then took his member and stroked it making Shadow shiver and grit his teeth from pleasure. She then began to lick his member's length while moving her head up and down making Shadow moan loudly in pleasure due to the fact it was his first time. Lili increased in her pace of licking before putting it in her mouth and rapidly sucking it. She went like this for a couple of minutes before she spreaded Shadow's legs open and raise his legs to up such that it was above his head while he was lying on his back. She then licked her lips before she began to lick and suck Shadow's balls making him shiver and his back arch slightly from the pleasure. Lili then licked the length of his dick up to the head before putting it in her mouth once more. However Shadow gasped as he felt Lili's middle left finger enter his eyes. He then looked at Lili.

"Lili-chan, What the hell are you doing?" Shadow asked a little annoyed making Lili take his dick out from her mouth and smile calmly at him.

"This is a punishment for two reasons: One, You rudeness towards me" Lili said.

"And two?" Shadow asked.

"Your extremely well built and ripped off body that is considered unresistable to me" Lili said making Shadow sweatdrop at this before he gritted his teeth as Lili moved her finger inside his ass backward and forward. She then took his dick in her mouth once more taking 9 inches in her mouth and stroking the remaining 3 inches with her right hand. She then increased in her pace before Shadow gritted his teeth once more and before a burst of cum entered inside Lili's mouth making her eyes widen at the hot liquid entering inside her mouth. She then swallowed what she can before releasing his dick from her mouth as cum appeared around his dick before she licked it from it. Shadow then moved his hands a little and the piece of cloth tying his hands together got loose making him push Lili off him and pin her to the bed on her back such that he was on top of him. He then smirked at her.

"Ready for some payback?" Shadow asked. However he wasn't waiting for an answer as he plunged his key into her keyhole without warning making Lili open her mouth in a silent scream as blood dripped from her pussy before Shadow began began to thrust at medium speed, all the time Lili was moaning loudly in pleasure. Shadow then increased his path as Lili's tongue stuck out from her mouth and her eyes rolled to the top of her head and her breasts jumped up and down from the thrust.

"Can't hold it back anymore! Here it comes!" Shadow nearly shouted before delivering one last thrust to Lili before a burst of cum came from both of them at the same time and Lili screamed loudly in pleasure. Shadow then took his member from Lili's honeycomb as he watched Lili panting. He smirked at this before he carried her from her arms and flipped her such that her back was facing him and her breasts were pressing on the bed. Shadow then raised Lili's ass such that he had high view of her pussy which was still dripping cum. He then took Lili's right arm and pulled it towards him before positioning his dick to her pussy once more making her moan in pleasure before Shadow thrusted inside her while pulling her right arm at the same time. By time, he increased in his pace untill he felt that he had reached his end once more. He then felt his balls tighten before another burst of cum entered her pussy once more make her moan loudly in pleasure before collapsing on the bed while panting heavily. Shadow then flipped her over such that her back was facing the bed once again. He then raised her legs and ass above her upper half such that her head and shoulders were pressing on the bed and her ass was in front of Shadow.

Shadow then licked his lips before he took some of the cum which was dripping from Lili's pussy and rubbed his still-erect dick with it before positioning his dick to her ass. Lili saw this and her eyes widened.

"Your not planning to fuck me in the ass, do you?" Lili asked.

"What do you think?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare" Lili said.

"You will thank me later" Shadow said. And before Lili can say anything else, Shadow plunged his dick inside Lili's ass making her scream in both pain and pleasure before moaning loudly as Shadow thrusted inside her ass roughly while gritting his teeth.

"Damn Lili-chan. Your too tight" He said although he received no answer. All he that received was a continous chain of moans. Shadow then kept thrusting untill he felt that he had reached his end once more.

"Lili-chan! I am cumming!" He yelled before another burst of cum entered inside Lili's ass. Said person screamed one last scream before collapsing on the bed and Shadow collapsing on her as his chest pressed on her breasts.

"I love you...Shadow-kun..." Lili managed to say.

"I love you too, Lili" Shadow said before the two fell fast asleep with smiles on their faces.

(Lemon #3: Shadow& Lili: End)

* * *

(One Week Later):

"Seriously, we don't know how to thank you all" Mei said making Naruto smile sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't mention it. We were just doing our job. Also, thank Shadow. He is the one who gathered us and it was his plan from the beginning to unite us" Naruto said.

"The Hidden Wavs workers along with the Kiri workers will arrive at Uzushiogakure the next day" Mei said making Shadow nod.

"Yoruichi and Soifon will accompany you guys with your trip" Mei added making Itachi blush slightly which was not noticed by anyone except for Yoruichi and Soifon. With Yoruichi winking at Itachi and Soifon glaring at him furiously. In Itachi's mind, this glare said: 'Touch her and i will kill you'. Itachi then gasped as he noticed his mother looking at him. He turned his head to the side to see Mikoto looking at him with a 'I want to be a grandmother with lots of grandchildren and i am counting on you and Sasuke' look. Itachi just paled slightly and sweatdropped at this. Things were going to be rough to him from now on.

"Thank you again for your assistance" Mei said before everyone went on the ship heading for Uzushiogakure. When they were all aboard, the ship began to move with all of Kiri's civilians and Shinobi and Mei waving to the heroes. The ship moved more and more untill Kiri vanished out of sight.

Not far from her in Kiri stood three figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of the figures was recognized as Freiza. The second one had brown eyes and wavy brown hair that was swept backwards with a strand framing his face. The third one was what looked like a cockroach-human hybrid with dark green skin framing his forearms and shins. He also had pointed horns of the same colour which were shapped as a happari around his head and violet eyes. Freiza and the two newcomers were smiling calmly.

"So what do you think Freiza? What should we do?" The brown haired man asked.

"I say we keep working with the Akatsuki untill they are all defeated. Then we will use that statue to capture the Tailed Beast should the Akatsuki fail in this and then we will rule the world" Freiza said smirking.

"That sounds like a great plan to me" The cockroach man said smirking before he and the brown haired man saw Freiza turn around to leave.

"You know you can polietly ask me to open a Garganta for us to leave" The brown haired man said.

"Whatever. Open it and let's go you two" Freiza said.

"You know that we have names. You can call us by them if you wanted anything from us" The cockroach man said making Freiza roll his eyes in annoyance before sighing.

"Fine. Let's go, Aizen, Cell. We need to give the Akatsuki leader our report" He said to Aizen and Cell before Aizen clapped his fingers together making a rip open in thin air revealing a black path. The three then walked slowly inside the Garganta. Freiza then stopped, turned his head to his side and looked at the ship that had the heroes on it and glared at it.

 _'You three just wait. I will show you what a true God looks like'_ He thought before the Garganta closed up and disappeared

* * *

 **And Done. Woot! At last! I had finished this chapter. Sorry for the late update folks. Collegue took my time you know.**

 **Lots of you would just ask: What in the seven gates of hell have you done by putting lots of chars from another series into a simple Naruto-Megaman crossover?**

 **Here's my answer: I had the thought of it. While this is a Naruto-Megaman crossover, i wanted it to be a multi crossover between Naruto, Megaman, Bleach and Dragon Ball Z since i love, no i adore the multi crossover fanfics. It kinda gives the story a special spice if you guys know what i mean.**

 **Next Chapter: After 5 years.**

 **Untill Next Time and Next Chapter.**

 **Golden Rinnegan, Out.**


	8. First Clash after Five Years

**Hello everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The Contract of The Eight Gentle Judges. Wow! To just right three chapters in a row in this story means that there are lots of people who like it. I am flattered everyone. _T-T_**

 **Okay then let's get down to buisness.**

 **Quote of The Day:**

 **"It is the way of the world that those creatures which break away from the group are the first to die."**

 **-Lille Barro.**

 **And as always, stay breezy.**

* * *

(Uzushiogakure: 5 years later):

It has been five long years ever since the end of the Kiri Bloodline Purges. In those five years Uzushio returned to its glory thanks to efforts of the Hidden Wave and Kiri.

Kushina also became the new Uzukage. At first she refused and suggested that Kokuto would take it instead of her but Kokuto just said that it's not his style so it was decided that Kushina would be the new Uzukage with Kokuto and Tayuya being her bodyguards.

The Espada had became the elite guards of the village along with Tia Harribel and Luppi Antenor who Shadow had revived before them and they stayed in Uzushio all this while waiting for Shadow and the others.

Mako and Haku had started to have affections for each other. They had started dating 2 years ago. It was also discovered that Haku had a sentient weapon called YukinoKessho (Snow Crystal). It took the shape of a tanto with a sky blue hilt and a white snowflake shaped tsuba which was kept hidden in her sleeve. She had only unlocked its Shikai but the Bankai had yet to be unlocked.

Itachi and Yoruichi had got married 2 years ago but had yet to bring children. This became Itachi's nightmare. Not because of Yoruichi, but because of Soifon who would always try to hit him with Suzumushi's Shikai lots of times but he would always counter it with Kyoka Suigetsu's Shikai.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow had gotten married to Annelotte, Iroha and Lili respectievely when they became 18, three years after their arrival at Uzushio but had yet to bring children.

And right now, we see our three heroes training with Ichigo, Uryu and Chad.

* * *

(Shadow VS Chad):

 **"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"** Shadow yelled as blue energy formed in his palm before it fired off from it in the shape of blue fire towards Sado.

 **"** **Brazo Derecha del Gigante"** Sado whispered before a black liquid covered his right arm before solidifying, making his arm completely black with magneta coloured linings and carvings, and a wing-like protusion that extended from his shoulder. Sado then placed his arm horizontally in fornt of him as it reformed into a shield, which extended from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth laid in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaced it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder. Shadow's Kido came on contact with it block and disspating it in the process. Sado's right arm then reverted to its previous form before the extension on his shoulder opened and emited energy, making the extension resemble the flaming exhaust from a car engine. Sado then reared his arm backwards before calling the name of his move.

 **"El Directo!"** He yelled before releasing the spiritual energy in the shape of a huge blast towards Shadow.

 **"Bakudo #39: Enkosen!"** Shadow yelled before a yellow circular energy shield formed from Shadow's extended right palm which blocked Sado's attack, disspating it in the process and disappearing after it immediately.

"Come on Sado. I haven't even drew my sword and i am only using level 30 Kido spells and yet you didn't lay a hit on me" Shadow said.

"I think the same should be said for you Shadow. I have been using only my right defensive arm and yet you couldn't lay a hit on me" Sado said.

"We are on even grounds here then" Shadow said smiling before gripping his left arm as pale yellow lightning which looked like Sasuke's **Chidori** formed around his arm. Sado saw this and had a surprised look on his face.

"Kisuke-dono is not the only one who can create Kido. I had just entered into a high level Kido. Literally level 95 Hado spell" Shadow said making Sado gasp before he returned to his neutral look and rasied his left arm in front of him horizontally.

 **"** **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo"** He whispered before his left arm was covered with white liquid before solidifying, making his arm completely white with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips had red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protruded from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extended over his chest. Sado then had spiritual energy accumulate on the five fingertips of his left hand which took the shape of five disks of cracking spiritual energy. He then reared his fist back before he and Shadow dashed at each other.

 **"La** **Muerte!"**

 **"Hado #95: Sawatta ikari!** (Touched Anger) **"**

Both attacks collided and struggled for dominance. However due to the two attacks rivalling each other in power, they eventually cancelled each other. The shockwave of the two attacks colliding with each other resulted in a medium sized crater under the feet of both Shadow and Sado, who were panting heavily before smiling at each other as Sado's Fullbring wore off and Shadow stood straight and dusted off his clothes.

"That was brilliant Sado. Your strength is considered the 3rd best after Leon and Wally. Keep it up and you may exceed them as well one of these days" Shadow said.

"I will. Thank you for the spar Shadow" Sado said smiling making Shadow smile as well.

* * *

(Sasuke VS Uryu):

 **"Inferno Style: Hellfire Jutsu!"** Sasuke yelled before shooting a black fire wave from his hands at Uryu, who dodged the attack to his side before aiming his bow at Sasuke and forming energy arrows from thin air.

 **"** **Heilig Pfeil!"** Uryu yelled shooting the arrows at Sasuke, who blocked it using the purple ribcage of his **Susano'o.** Uryu sighed at this in annoyance.

"God! I hate this damn technique" Uryu said annoyed making Sasuke chuckle at this.

"It's not my fault that i am an Uchiha and can use the Sharingan while your not Uryu" Sasuke said making Uryu sighed at this once more before smirking.

"Well i have something that can rival your **Susano'o** " Uryu said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked before he saw Uryu holding his bow vertically in front of him as if he was about to shoot an arrow from it and grasped his bow arm with his other free hand.

"This" He said calmly before blue energy bursted around him and engulfed him making Sasuke shield his eyes with his arm. The energy then disspated to reveal Uryu with a new outfit.

He was now wearing an armor which consisted of a white tight T-shirt that covered his upper torso with his arms up to his fingers, a half shikakusho which consisted of light-weighted metal sheets that went down to his ankles, White round shoulder plates with each one having the Quincy cross on it, white boots and blue energy wings that took the shape of flames attached to his back. (Think of Uryu's **Quincy: Letzt Stil,** but with an additional shoulder plate on his right shoulder and the absence of the flame on his right shoulder and the prescene of two of those flames on his back as wings)

"What is this?" Sasuke asked in awe.

 **"** **Quincy: Vollständig"** Uryu calmly said before he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed making Sasuke gasp as he realizd that he dropped his guard. He gasped once more as Uryu appeared behind him aiming a **Heilig Pfeil** at him. However Sasuke swiftly turned around just as Uryu shot the arrow at him. He then opened to reveal his Rinnegan with its six tomoes spinning wildly.

 **"Ameinotejikara"** Sasuke whispered before Uryu's arrow switched places with him making the arrow hit a boulder which was behind Sasuke. Said boulder exploded into ash in a very massive explosion.

"Damn you Uryu! Are you trying to kill me?!" Sasuke yelled at Uryu with a tick mark on his face. Uryu just chuckled at this.

"You should be more focus than that Sasuke. If i was your enemy for real you would have been dead" Uryu said making Sasuke scowl at him.

"As if you can" Sasuke said.

"Wanna bet?" Uryu asked as he aimed his bow at Sasuke, whilo laughed nervously while waving his hands in surrender.

"Hey man. I am just kidding. Besides i am very tired now and i am sure you are as well" Sasuke said making Uryu sigh before his **Quincy: Vollständig** faded along with his bow as well. He then raised a finger to his glasses and pushed them to his eyes.

"Your right about that. Enough training for now. Let's go take a shower and get something to eat" Uryu said making Sasuke nod at this before both of them left the training grounds.

* * *

(Naruto VS Ichigo):

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Ichigo yelled sending a dark red energy wave from Tensa Zangetsu at Naruto, who effortlessly blocked it with the small blade of his Shikai blades.

"Is that all you got? Let me show you what a real **Getsuga Tensho** looks like" Naruto said sheathing the small blade on his right hip and unsheath the large blade from his back. He reared the blade backwards before it glowed light blue.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Naruto yelled as he performed a slash with his blade in the air sending a light blue energy wave which was twice the size of Ichigo's **Getsuga Tensho** at Ichigo. Said person widened his eyes in shock before he used Shunpo to escape the attack. He then let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He then saw Naruto grinning at him like mad making him gasp before Naruto released another **Getsuga Tensho** towards Ichigo making Ichigo gasp before he used Shunpo once more to escape the attack. This was repeated several times before it was the last straw for Ichigo.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ichigo yelled at Naruto who blinked at Ichigo in confusion.

"What is it? That's training" Naruto said.

"Training? Training?! Your literally trying to kill me!" Ichigo yelled making Naruto chuckle at him.

"Okay you lazy ass. Let's stop training now, take a bath and then let's get something to eat" Naruto said before walking away while Ichigo kept glaring at him.

* * *

(In front of Uzushiogakure gates):

Five figures stood in front of the gates of the Hidden Whirlpool Village.

The first one was a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. He was wearing white gloves embroided with a winged X; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a light brown, furred pauldron on his right shoulder; light brown pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes. He was also wearing a light brown, furred bicorn on his head with a small Wandenreich emblem on either side.

The second figure was wearing a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black Hagal rune on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing eyes.

The third figure was a a tall and broad muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair. He is wearing a winged helmet. As for an outfit, he was wearing a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and white shinguards with discs on his kneecaps.

The fourth figure was a tall man with medium length black hair with white streaks, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. He was wearing baggy pants with the cuffs tucked in his boots, 3 layers of collared silver armor around his neck, shins, and crotch accented with periwinkle stripes with an indigo jewel in the center, as well as ornamental pink, purple, and red bracers on his left arm. He had lavender eyes, a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

The fifth figure, however, ws completely different. He was is a giant man with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. He was also wearing a white opened jacket that showed a hole on his chest and white hakama pants. He also had a jawbone on his chin which consisted of eight teeth.

"So this is Uzugakure. Ineresting" The dark skinned man said.

"Yeah your right Lille" The cloaked figure said to the now known Lille.

"I heared that it was destroyed several years ago but it seems to be good to me" The muscular red cape wearing man said.

"Idiot. Didn't you hear Yhwach-sama telling us that it was rebuilt 5 years ago by those three that managed to defeat Freiza? Your too retard, Gerard" The tall man in the group said making the nown known Gerard have a tick mark at his face while glaring at the tall man.

"Care to repeat that, Askin?" Gerard asked from behind his gritted teeth.

"I said your retard. What's new in that?" Askin said making Gerard growl before gripping Askin's hair by his hand making Askin cry in pain in a comical fashion.

"Hey! Leave my hair you Viking freak!" Askin yelled.

"Apologize you rotten sugar cane!" Gerard yelled.

"I was telling the truth! It's not my fault that you can't solve your own personal and mental problems!" Askin yelled before crying once more as Gerard pulled his hair once more.

"Take that back now!" Gerard yelled.

"Never!" Askin yelled holding his hair.

"You two are pathetic idiots. I don't know how Yhwach-sama made both of you two of his majesty's **Schutzstaffel.** You two are pitful. It disgusts me seeing both of you arguing with each other like children fighting for candy" The cloaked figure said.

"Shut up Pernida!" Gerard and Askin yelled at the same time making Pernida snort.

"You all shut up! We must concentrate on the mission Yhwach-sama had given us" Lille said annoyed.

"Can you remind me what was the mission?" Gerard asked making Lille sigh in annoyance before speaking.

"Yhwach-sama wants us to infilitrate Uzushiogakure, Kill Naruto Hachishinken, Sasuke Uchiha and Shadow Otsutsuki and anyone who stands in our way and kidnap Kushina and Menma Uzumaki and bring the two of them to his majesty. Understood?" Lille said making Gerard nod. Askin saw this and chuckled.

"Didn't i say that your retard?" Askin said chuckling making Gerard growl in anger and grit his teeth while glaring at Askin.

"Enough you two! Let's get going" Lille said before the two nodded and stopped their fight before they rushed inside the village.

* * *

(Uzushiogakure: In the Training Grounds):

Maron delivered a slash with her claws to a dummy shredding it to pieces before sighing as she sat on a nearby rock. She then took off her gauntlets and they fell on the ground with a soft 'thud' sound. She then sighed before having a sad look on her face.

Her sad look was due to the fact that she lost her powers during her battle against Wesis, prior to her, Cute, Iroha, Cute and Jean's deflect from the group after their fight with Wesis was over.

She then sighed at the sad memory before reaching for her pocket and took a small silver marble from her pocket and looked at it before sighing once more.

She remember how she had this orb and what it was for.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 4 years after Uzushiogakure construction):_

 _Maron was sitting on a chair in her room seeing the massive amount of gifts she had._

 _Today was her birthday and the party was ove._

 _But she was looking for a particular present out of all those present._

 _Mainly Shadow's, her cousin's present._

 _Maron sighed. Maybe Shadow forgot to bring her a birthday present. Not that she could blame him. He was always busy ever since their feet had stepped on Uzushiogakure's land. She just couldn'r blame him._

 _Shaking these thoughts out of her head, Maron looked through the presents once more. She then raised her headto look at the door as she heared a knock on the door._

 _"Door's open. Come in" She said before the door was opened to reveal Shadow who entered the room with a smile on his face. Maron smiled as well._

 _'Hello Maron. How are you doing?" Shadow asked._

 _'Hello Shadow-nii. I am fine. What do you want? Is there is something you want from me?' Maron asked before she saw Shadow put his hand in his trench coat's pocket and take out a small present and handing it to Maron who took it._

 _"Happy birthday my cousin" Shadow said smiling before Maron's smile increased and hugged Shadow. She then broke the hug and opened the present and saw a silver marble in it. She then looked at Shadow with a confused look on her face._

 _'Ummm. Shadow-nii what is this' Maron asked._

 _'This is something that Uryu and i were working on for a long time. This marble has a very powerful Quincy technique. We made this so you can use it as a last resort. I already know about you losing your powers during your battle against Wesis' He said making Maron have a sad smile on her face. Shadow just smiled and patted her head._

 _'Don't be sad like this. There is always hope you know' Shadow said making Maron look at him before smiling once more and hugged him._

 _'Thank you Shadow-nii' Maron said before breaking the hug. Shadow then stood up and headed for the door but then stopped in mid way and turned around to face Maron._

 _'Remember. You can use this technique once. So you better be careful in which enemy you should use it on. Once it hits, you will have the power of the opponent or opponents you hit. So choose your opponents wiesly' Shadow said before walking away. However he stopped once more just in front of the door as he heared Maron call for him._

 _'Shadow-nii, What's the name of this technique?' Maron asked as Shadow turned his his around and looked at her and smiled._

 ** _'_** ** _Auswählen._** _Its name is_ ** _Auswählen'_** _Shadow said before walking out of the room and Maron stared at the marble._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Maron sighed once more before smiling. She knew that Shadow loved her and cared for her and his sisters any other friends he had. He sometimes may be seen crazy in his actions and short-tempered, but he was extremely kind and emotional. He would cry at the slightest bit of sadness and would have a hard time suppressing it.

That's what Maron liked in him.

She was snapped out from her thoughts when she heared an explosion in front of the gates followed by a full blown laughter. Maron stood up with a worried look on her face. She looked at the **_Auswählen_** Orb before pocketing it and dashing towards the gates.

* * *

(In front of the gates of Uzushiogakure):

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUCKIN' EASY!" The large Arrancer shouted.

"Yammy you idiot. You had ruined our infilitration. We were supposed to sneak inside the village and acheive our objectives without being detected" Lille said annoyed by Yammy's actions. Yammy just snorted at him.

"'Bein detected' my ass. I don't care about this shit. I want to kick some ass" Yammy said making Lille and Askin facepalm themselves while Pernida growled in anger. Askin just smirked and chuckled.

"Your even more retard than Gerard" Askin said chuckling as Gerard and Yammy growled in anger at him.

"My. My. My. One Arrancer and four Quincies" A voice said making the five intruders look at the source of the voice to see that it was Maron with her claws on and ready for battle.

"Well, what do we have here? A busty chick that thinks she can take us all out?" Yammy asked grinning. Maron just glared at him.

"Try me" She said raising her claws in front of her.

"Step away from this Yammy" Lille said.

"What?! But why?!" Yammy asked angerily.

"Because you will ruin it once more. Just go and take care of the objective untill we finish this and accompany you afterwards" Askin said as Yammy hesitated a bit but then nodded before rushing as fast as he could towards the village heading for the Uzukage tower. The four Quincies then looked at Maron and entered their fighting stances.

"We won't need our spirit weapons to deal with her. She is a foolish girl to think that she can take us down all by herself" Lille said before the two sides dashed at each other.

* * *

(In front of the Uzukage Tower):

Yammy stood in front of the Uzukage tower with a grin on his face. He will acheive this stupid mission and go to find some ass to kick. He was about to punch the tower to bring it down but he was interrupted by a battle cry heading towards him from above.

He then looked up in the sky to see Wally with Nozarashi in his hand aiming for a strike at him. Yammy quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked the hit from Wally who jumped backwards. Yammy had a bloodthristy grin on his face as he held his sword in front of him. Said sword took the shape of a katana with a red hilt and the guard being a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side.

 **"Wood Style: Wood Bullet Jutsu"** A voice said before wooden bullets rushed at Yammy hitting him in the face in the process and knocking him to his feet. Someone then landed behind Wally and it was revealed to be Mako.

The two had changes in their outfit now. Wally was wearing a black opened vest that showed his bare chest and black hakama pants with white high heeled sandals. He also wore a white sash around his waist that held Nozarashi to his waist with its hilt.

As for Mako, He was wearing a black shikakusho with wide sleeves and a teal green sash that held Senbonzakura to his waist. He also wore a silver scarf around his neck and a white fingerless tekko similar to the one that Menma wears along with silver high heeled combat boots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wally asked Mako.

"I am here to defeat the intruder" Mako said.

"I was here first. So you should just fuck off" Wally said.

"Nonsense. I was here first" Mako said.

"The hell you weren't" Wally shot back making Mako smile.

"You know, you kinda show that crazy battle loving side of yours when you see that the battle is worth it" Mako said making Wally smirk at him.

"You bastards" Yammy said standing up making Wally and Mako's attention shift to him. He then held his sword in front of him vertically.

 **"Be Enraged, Ira!"** He yelled before his sword exploded in an outpouring of power which engulfed him. The power then disspated to reveal that Yammy had changed in both size and shape.

Yammy grew to a monstrous size, reminiscent of a Japanese kaiju. His skull ridges became more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fused to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extended back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body became tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transformed drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but grew eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extended back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an _Ankylosaurus_. On each leg, he had three large toes, which extended backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes formed on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gained five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He had six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. A tattoo with the number 10 on his left shoulder was seen before the 1 melted leaving the 0 pronounced on Yammy's left shoulder.

Yammy then delivered a punch to both Wally and Mako, with the latter dodging it and the former being sent crashing to a nearby building.

"Damn it! That hurts! That hurts you bastards!" Yammy yelled before he saw a boulder flying towards him which he easily destryoed by punching it.

"You pathetic worm. Was that suppose to do something?" Yammy asked as Wally emerged from the rubble smirking.

"You punch like a girl you catterpillar freak" Wally said making Yammy growl in anger.

"Really?! Then take this!" Yammy yelled before he began to punch Wally repeatedly with his right fist. He then gasped before blood splattered from his fingers before his fingers were cut and fell on the ground. Yammy then clutched his arm and screamed in pain.

"You bastard! My fingers! How dare you cut off my fingers?!" He yelled before gasping as he saw Wally on his left arm. Said person smirked at Yammy before running towards his head. Yammy tried to reach him with his other hand but Wally jumped and delivered a slash with his sword to Yammy's head making Yammy scream in pain. Wally then landed on the floor before rushing once more towards Yammy, then he jumped to the air and delivered another slash to one of his 8 left legs cutting it in the procees and making Yammy scream more in pain. Wally then landed once more on the ground before jumping again aiming a slash on Yammy.

"And another one!" Wally yelled delivering a slash to Yammy's left forearm, cutting it in the process as Yammy howled in pain. Wally then jumped once more on Yammy's left shoulder where his 0 tatto was and stood there smirking. Yammy saw him and tried to reach him with his other arm but to no avail as Wally kept running on his body.

"Damn it! Stay still you little worm!" Yammy yelled trying to reach Wally.

Meanwhile, Mako was watching Wally from a nearby distance butchering Yammy. He then sensed someone behind him on a building behind him.

"Why are you here Szayelaporro?" Mako asked without looking behind him. Sazyelaporro just smiled while sitting and resting his chin on the back of both of his palms.

"Me? It's nothing that matters actually. I am simply here for something simple actually" Szayelaporro said making Mako look at him. Sazyelaporro then continued his talk.

"I am actually here for work. You see, i am a scientist. And when any scientest notices something interesting, he just takes any chance in order to know about it further more. In short, i am here to search Yammy once he is defeated. That's all" Szayelaporro said smiling.

"And by 'searching' you mean dissecting?" Mako asked making the Octava Espada's smile widen.

"You already know everything Senju-san. And also there is a fight on the other side. And i think that Naruto-san, Sasuke-san and Shadow-sama are going to participitate in the fight alongside the other Espada. So i am just waiting for both sides to finish and then i will take my time dissecting Yammy and examining his powers so i can create another power source that can benefit the village. And after that, i will use **Descorrer** to create a **Garganta** to go to the other sight of fight so i can collect the corpses of our intruders to put them in my lab so i can take my time to examine and dissect them all. One by one" Szayelaporro said before frowning as he saw Mako raising both of his eyebrows at him.

"What is it?" He asked but Mako said nothing.

"What is it?" Again Mako said nothing.

"What is it with that look on your face?" He asked raising his voice alittle and standing up.

"If you have something to say then say it, Well?" He asked lowering his voice and smiling again. Mako just looked at Wally and Yammy's fight once more before speaking.

"Nothing actually. I am just surprised by your speech. It caught me off guard. It's as if your saying that Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow are going to win" Mako said before smiling promoting Szayelaporro to smile as well before they reverted their focus to Wally's battle.

During Mako and Szayelaporro's little talk, Wally had butchered Yammy more and more. 9 of Yammy's legs were torn with four on the right side and five on the left. His tail was ripped off as well and his left arm was completely torn from his torso.

Yammy then glared at Wally while panting heavily.

"You bastard...How...dare you..." Yammy managed to say before he saw Wally jumping once more at him while having a Kenpachi-like crazy grin on his face.

"Your finished!" He yelled before delivering a slash to Yammy's face, nearly splitting his face to half as deep cut appeared on his face before he fell on his back, uncoinscous. Wally then walked to Yammy's uncoinscous form untill he reached his head. He then kicked his head to see if he was dead or not. However he got no response and he growled in annoyance at this.

"Boy. He's dead already?" Wally asked before turning his head around to face Mako.

"Oi! Mako! I am done here! Finish the rest of the job!" Wally called for Mako as said person walked quielty to him with a blank look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Mako asked approaching Wally.

"I took him down and he was weak. So i am letting you have the finishing blow" Wally said.

"I see. You had just slaughtered the intruder and you want me to clean your bloody mess" Mako said.

"Well you know that i don't finish off weaklings" Wally said.

"I don't do these kind of things. They are suited to a ruthless barbarian like you" Mako said making Wally growl in anger at his rival.

However they were interrupted by Yammy who had just regained coinscous while opening his mouth as a red **Cero** formed in his mouth before it was fired creating a large explosion that created a crater on the path of the beam which was fired between Mako and Wally, who ran towards Yammy.

"Boy. That was one hell of a **Cero** " Wally said before he saw Mako jumping on the other side since the trail of the beam had created a large sand wall between the two.

"And you were saying that what was left was the finishing blow? Your powers of perception have my deepest pity" Mako said while looking at Wally with a blank look.

"Tch. One more hit is all it would have taken from me to finish him off. I guess it was too much for you to handle" Wally said making Mako have an angry look on his face.

"Intriguing" He said calmly before dropping Senbonzakura to the ground as it phased through the ground activating **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi** as the two rows of the thousand blades appeared on his two sides before scattering into cherry blossom petals that surrounded Mako as he flew in the air with the cherry blossom petals surrounding him as he faced Wally who was on the ground.

"Too much to handle? Let us put it to the test" Mako said making Wally stop running and stand in front of Mako while grinning like mad.

"Sounds like fun! I have been wanting to see what you are like in a fight!" Wally yelled before the two rushed at each other with Mako dashing at Wally from the air while Wally charged at Mako from the ground. As the two were close to each other, they gasped as Yammy suddenly appeared between both of them. The two then passed each other, stopping their assault at each other as Mako landed his feet on the ground.

"Your in the way!" Both of them yelled at the same time before turning around in a swift motion to face Yammy.

"Get lost!" Both of them yelled once more before attacking Yammy's face with full force. With Mako hurling his cherry blossom petals towards his face and Wally delivering an upper slash with his sword, shattering Yammy's bony lower jaw in the process as blood flew from it before Yammy was knocked to the ground once more due to the forces of the two attacks. Mako and Wally then looked at each other.

"Now then" Mako said.

"Let's get it on" Wally said before the cherry blossom petals came and surrounded Mako once more and Wally entered a Zanjutsu fighting stance while grinning like mad at Mako.

Suddenly, Yammy stood up on his feet with blood running down from his bony lower jaw which was completely broken from the right side. He was breathing heavily as Mako and Wally looked at him.

"Huh?" Wally said in a dumbfouded expression.

"He truly doesn't know when to stop" Mako said calmly. Yammy then began to chuckle.

"It hurts...You guys are pissing me off..." Yammy said.

"What? Now your losing your mind, too?" Wally asked.

"I will make you pay... I will make you pay..." He said as his body began to buckle and bubble up while glowing orange red in colour.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, DAMN IT!" He yelled before his body seemed to melt for a second before he was engulfed in a burst of energy. The burst of energy fadd to reveal Yammy in a new look.

His damaged mask became restored, and all previous injuries were healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back became more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gained two massive horns on his back. He gained multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms became positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs became hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail became more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs were lost as well.

"That was good, you scum. I am at the real peak of anger now. My Resurrección's name is Ira, the raging beast. Anger only makes me stronger. Make me more and more and more angry. That all i need. All i need for you to die ugly deaths right here!" He said yelling the last part making Mako and Wally have serious looks on their faces while looking at Yammy.

"My, my. Do me a favour gentlemen" Szayelaporro said smiling as he saw Yammy's fist cocked back in preparation for a punch at Mako and Wally.

"Kindly hurry up and kill each other. If he goes any bigger, It will be the most inconvienent for my dissection" He said smiling before Yammy lowered his fist at Mako and Wally.

* * *

(With Maron):

"Such a little runt. You could have made us pass without getting yourself hurt" Gerard said holding Hoffung: A double edged sword with a V-shaped hilt with a star just above it. Gerard was pointing his sword at Maron who was in a terrible state. Her clothes were torn to shreds save for her shorts and her tank top which had became ruined and tattered and her claws and hat were broken and she was panting heavily as bruises and blood covered her body.

"Guys. I think we should leave her" Askin said.

"What is it Askin? Your getting soft on the girl?" Pernida asked.

"No. It's just...well, it's not fair. We had already incapitated her. So we should leave her and concentrate on our mission" Askin said before being shot by multiple arrows in his torso, courstey of Pernida. He then fell on the ground in front of them.

"You became soft and weak Askin. You should know that in battles you should not leave your enemies alive. There will be no mercy for enemies" Penida said. Lille then approached Maron.

"Any last words, sinner?" Lille asked pointing Diagramm, his pistol at Maron. Said person just putted her hand in her pocket and took out the **Auswählen** orb and stretched her palm.

" **Aus...Auswä..."** She managed to say making the three Quincies' eyes widen.

 **"Auswählen"** Maron tiredly said before a silver beam of light was fired from the marble towards Lille, Pernida and Gerard. The three were horrified and they were unable to move. The beam of light hitted them. Pernida and Lille didn't feel anything but the two watched in horror as the **Auswählen** stripped Gerard from his flesh and down to the bones, killing him as the beam faded and with it Gerard Valkyire, the Soul King's Heart's life as his skeleton fell on the ground.

Lille and Pernida then looked in front of them to see Maron engulfed in silver reiatsu which began to lift her in the air before it exploded in a burst of energy. The energy burst faded to reveal Maron in a new look.

She was now wearing a white sports bra that hugged her rather large D-cups breasts with a Wandernerich emblem on the middle of the bra. White fingerless gloves with the same design as Lille's gloves on the back of the hand, White jeans and High heeled white sandals. Her hair was flowing freely untill it reached her waist and it gained white highlights. Her left eye was closed and it had the same black crosshair mark on it. Maron stood to her feet glaring at both Lille and Pernida.

Lille and Pernida tried run away but they couldn't as suddenly, multiple large steel rods appeared out of nowhere around the two Quincies, surrounding them and preventing them from escaping. The two then looked around them and what they saw made them shocked.

Right in front of them stood a boy that was about the same age as Naruto but from his looks he can be given 15 years. He had shaggy blond hair and red eyes. He was wearing a white trench coat with long sleeves that reached his knees with lots of buttons and two wide pockets that allowed him to put his hands in them along with a hoodie that was worn on, White trousers and black snickers. The boy was smiling calmly at a shocked Lille and Pernida.

"Hello Lille, Pernida. Long time no see" The boy said.

"You...But how are you..." Lille managed to say as the boy's calm smile never left him.

"Something that Yhwach seemed to forget...That i am the strongest of all of the Quincy" The boy calmly said.

"Your...Your..." Lille couldn't finish his words from his shock.

"What is it Lille? Why are you so afraid? Aren't you the self-proclaimed messenger of God? Then why are you afraid?" Pernida asked in confusion.

"Pernida Parnkgjas. The left hand of the Soul King. It's really shameless for you to stand with someone like Yhwach" The boy said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Lille who is this guy?" Pernida asked but no one answered him. Neither the mysterious boy or Maron nor Lille who was shocked to say anything.

"Allow me then to introduce myself" The boy said before taking out one of his hands from his pocket and lazily raising his arm in a pointing motion towards Lille and Pernida.

"I am nicknamed as 'The Whirlpool Visioner. Formerly known as..." Suddenly, a massive spiritual pressure engulfed the area making Lille and Pernida gasp and sweat.

"...Sternritter 'V'-The Visionary. Gremmy Thoumeaux" The boy now known as Gremmy said shocking Pernida.

"W-What? By Yhwach-sama didn't..." Pernida was interrupted by Gremmy.

"Yhwach didn't revive me. After my battle against Kenpach Zaraki, i didn't die since the only thing that died is my imagionary body but my brain was still alive. So the Arrancer scientist of this village took my brain, made me a real body which can surpass my weaknesses that made me lose against Kenpachi Zaraki, and putted my brain in it. And so here i am" Gremmy said smiling. Pernida just growled from under his hoodie.

"No..." Pernida mutttered.

"What was that?" Greemy asked.

"NO! I WON'T DIE HERE!" Pernida yelled angerily before his cloak suddenly shattered to pieces to reveal something which made Lille and Maron's eyes widen in shock and made Gremmy blink in surprise while his smile was still on.

Right in front of them was a human-sized left hand with a Hagal rune and the tattered remains of its cloak with the three buttons around its wrist. It also had chains linking its fingertips together and a large eye with two pupils and irises in the center of its palm.

"My My My. So Szayelaporro-san was right" Gremmy said.

"On what?" Pernida asked.

"That your truly the Left Hand of the Soul King. Your arrogant by just showing your size" Gremmy said making Pernida growl in anger.

"Arrogant? Shameless? Why your saying this? How being a Quincy is considered Arrogant and Shameless? I was always a Quincy. And anyone who insults me being a Quincy shall be punished!" Pernida said before the chains broke and he size increased until he had towered Uzushio. Gremmy looked unfazed, still having his calm smile on his face.

"Then i will have to make you return where you came from. By imagination" Gremmy said before seeing Pernida position all its fingers towards him as black root-like tendrils rushed from its fingers towards Gremmy. Gremmy just stood still as water wave rushed over his head towards the black tendrils. Once it made contact, Pernida screamed in pain as its fingers flailed wildly.

"The Compulsory. You can control your nerves to make them control and kill your enemies. Such a magnificient and dangerous ability, but there is one fatal and pitful weakness, And that is that your exposing your nerves making your vulenerable to any damage. Ain't that annoying?" Gremmy said making Pernida growl more in anger.

"YOU BRAT!" Pernida yelled before unleashing more of his nerves towards Gremmy who countered it with lava making Pernida scream in pain. Gremmy then jumped up high to Pernida and stood on its pinkie. He then touched it before it suddenly fell limb. Pernida's eyes widened in shock. It tried to use its ring finger to hit Gremmy but said person vanished from his location making Pernida howl in pain. Gremmy then appeared on the ground via Hirenkyaku and smiled at Pernida. Pernida saw this and glared at Gremmy before shooting it nerves from the ground towards Gremmy. Gremmy just stood still before stomping with both his feet as two small blue rounded Hirenkyaku platforms appeared under his feet making him float in air and avoid Pernida's nerves. Gremmy then pinted his finger at Pernida before a white thin beam fired from his finger and shot Pernida's limb pinkie causing it to howl in pain again as its pinkie fell on the ground creating a medium sized crater. Gremmy then putted his hand in his pocket once more before pulling it out with a spray bottle. He then sprayed the pinkie with and engulfed it with a blue liquid.

"What is that?" Pernida asked.

"That's a preservation liquid. Szayelaporro-san wants a test subject to make experiments on so i am just returning the favour to him since he was the one that made me that real body" Gremmy said before Pernida chuckled.

"Your a fool kid. Do you think that you had my pinkie there? I govern evolution so nothing could beat me" Pernida said before he looked at its pinkie and noticed that it didn't transform making Pernida confused. Gremmy just smiled at this.

"I see that you noticed" Gremmy said.

"What the hell fid you do to my finger?" Pernida asked angerily.

"Nothing. I just imagined that your pinkie's bones are made of cookie. I already know about your own ability to control evolution so without what holds your pinkie still, your finger won't evolve into another you. See? It's very easy. It's just by using your mind. And by using your using your mind, your thinking. And by thinking, your imagining. This is a strong proof that imagination is the strongest power ever to exist in this world" Gremmy said making Pernida growl in anger.

"You brat. Your making me angry" He said before its pinkie started to form on its arm.

"YOUR MAKING ME ANGRY DAMN IT!" Pernida yelled before 5 bows and arrows formed on the tips of its fingers with each bow and arrow floating above a finger. Pernida then aimed the bows and arrows at Gremmy before firing a barrage of arrows on Gremmy. Gremmy then took the spray bottle and sprayed the arrows with it making Pernida howl in pain once more. Gremmy then gripped one of the arrows and took an injection needle from his other pocket and stabbed the arrow with it. The arrows then fell on the floor. Gremmy then looked at Pernida who was glaring at him tiredly.

"You...batstard...i will..." It then gasped as its skin started to become dark in colour.

"W-What's happening to me...?" Pernida managed to say.

"You have another weakspot. And it is that when you shot a **Heilig Pfeil,** you connect your nerves into it. This ability is very effective when it hits a target as when it hits it infilitrates the target's body, tearing it into shreds and killing the target in the process. But its weakspot also lies in your nerves being exposed and also, anything that are injected to the arrows which have your nerves connected to it will be transfered to you. Right now, i have injected one of Otsutsuki-san's Kido spells which is compressed in a liquid form. It's called **Itto Kaso** " Gremmy said before Pernida's skin became pitch black and orange glowing cracks appeared all over its body.

"GREMMY THOUMEAUX! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Pernida yelled before its body cracked and suddenly, it was engulfed in a very massive explosion which took the shape of a crimson red katana tip that towered over Uzushiogakure. Gremmy just stood there unfazed, smiling calmly at the scene.

"That will teach the likes of you to know their place...and limits" Gremmy said as the explosion subsided to reveal that Pernida was no more and ints place was a massive crater. Gremmy stared at the area of destruxtion before in an instant, the area was repaired like the battle never occured. Gremmy then walked to the torn pinkie of Pernida which had the prservation liquid on it and formed a Hirenkyaku platform to lift it in the air before he disappeared via Hirenkyaku with the giant pinkie to give it to Szayelaporro.

* * *

(With Maron and Lille):

"You can leave now you know" Maron said.

"After second thought, i can't disobey Yhwach-sama. Especially that he wants Kushina Uzumaki and we were thinking that we will enter the village easily and that Kushina Uzumaki would come with us without hesitation" Lille said before widening his eyes at what he saw as Maron had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Maron asked.

"Heh. Heh. Your the most retard one out of as all, Lille" A voice said making Maron and Lille look at their side to see Askin standing up smirking while taking off the arrows from his body.

"What? Your still alive?" Lille asked angerily.

"Like you guys even care. You all think of me as the weakest one out of all of you but your wrong. A proof of that is the skeleton of Gerard-baka which is beside your feet. He couldn't even endure an artificial **Auswählen.** And Pernida whose Reiatsu is now gone. I think Gremmy defeated him easily. Gerard may be was the strongest one out of us but he had no mind. Pernida maybe dangerous but he evolved slowly which made him vulenrable and you Lille, Maybe your considered the self-proclaimed best creation of Yhwach, but your belief that your a messenger of God and nothing can destroy you or that anyone who have powers which can rival yours is considered a great sin is just disgusting to me and to anyone who can meet you" Askin said making Lille growl in anger.

"Oh really? How then can rival me? You? That girl?" Lille asked angerily.

"I believe that we are the ones that can rival you" A voice said making Lille look in front of him and Maron and Askin look behind them to see Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow. Their oufits had changed.

Naruto was wearing a purple half-sleeved T-shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and pale golden rhombus on the front area, White pants with golden linings on the sides, black combat boots and two white straps around his torso at the shape of 'X' that held the blades of Shin Zangetsu on his back and right hip with large blade being on his back and small blade being on his right hip. He also wore white fingerless gloves and had a red shoulder plate on his left shoulder that three white lines on it.

As for Sasuke, He was wearing a black muscle T-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, White jeans and a belt that held Ryujin Jakka to his left hip.

As for Shadow, He was wearing a golden yellow jacket with the sleeves bent to his upper arms and it was unzipped revealing his bare torso and his well-developed six packs and black fitting jeans. He still had his black bandages on his hands and his pink sash around his waist that held Konjikimon on his left hip. His black horns which were on his forehead were gone as well.

Lille's eyes widened in surprise before it was replaced by a bloodthirsty grin.

"Shadow-nii..." Maron said.

"Maron, take Askin and withdraw to Szayelaporro so he can treat Askin's wounds" Shadow said.

"Wait. Why are you helping me?" Askin asked.

"Simple. Because you helped Maron-chan by trying to make your former comrades leave her. Then they stabbed you from the back. So consider yourself an ally" Naruto said.

"Wait. But i can fight" Maron said making Shadow shake his head.

"Maron, the **Auswählen** orb that i gave to you allows you to copy the powers of your opponent and have it to yourself. Maybe someone can get killed in it though, but your body must rest so you can get used on the new power entering your body or else your body will collapse. You don't to risk, do you?" Shadow asked making Maron sigh in defeat.

"Okay. Let's go Askin-san. Good luck you three" Maron said before running past the three reincarnations with Askin with her. The three reincarnations looked at Lille who saw their looks and gritted his teeth in anger.

"What is it with the looks on your faces? Do you think you can defeat me?" He asked angerily before opening his left eye before he caught his pistol and fired with it at Shadow who took the bullet in his left arm. However, much to Lille's shock, Shadow stood unfazed and smirked ar him.

"I can see the shock on your face. I won't blame you on it really. It's just..." Shadow trailed aa the bandages on his left arm unruffled and hanged from his shoulder to reveal that Shadow didn't have an arm shocking Lille more.

"...It's just that those arms are actually prosbetic, not real. Konoha cutted off my arms when i was thirteen and my father invented these before his death. For that reason i can't feel any damage. And at any time they were hit..." He trailed once more before the bandages ruffled once more forming a left arm once more.

"...They just come back. Easy isn't it?" Shadow said before Lille's left eye closed. Said person growled in anger.

"I am not done yet!" Lille yelled before opening his left eye once more and caught his rifle and shot at the three reincarnations as they dodged. Sasuke then appeared in front of Lille and sliced his pistol into half making Lili gasp before he saw Naruto appear beside Sasuke with a **Rasengan** in his right hand. Naruto then slammed the Rasengan to Lille's gut making him spit out blood before he was sent flying outside the village. The three heroes saw this and dashed towards the flying Lille. As Lille was flying from Naruto's attack, the three reincarnations appeared in mid air around him and tried to hit him. However, Lille dodged and blocked each punch and kick aimed for him. The opponents stopped their assault at each other and stood on the ground with Lille panting. He then growled in anger as his left eye opened once more. He then gasped at this before chuckling evilly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah. That's the third time i open my eye. I can't close it now. My X-Axis is considered unstoppable" He said before his left eye glowed and a small **Quincy Zeichen** appeared around his left eye before it started to expand.

""I am the final Quincy upon whom His Majesty bestowed his power. I am his ultimate creation. Closer to God than any other man. For one such as myself to be forced to open his eyes three times is tantamount to heresy" He said before the **Quincy Zeichen** became large and ended in fleur-de-lis forms in the air, centered around his left eye.

"Attacking a messenger of God is a very great sin and shall not be go unpunished!" Lille yelled before the **Quincy Zeichen** exploded in a maasive burst of energy that engulfed Lille and made Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow cover their eyes with their arms to shield themselves. The burst of energy fade to reveal something that made the eyes of the three reincarnations widen in shock.

Right in front of them stood Lille, But with a new form. He took the form of a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings with three holes each covering Lille, who himself gains white lines crossing his face and an oversized **Heiligenschein** above his head.

" **Quincy: Vollständig, Jilliel. You shall all fear the wrath of God"** Lille said before he shot laser beams from the holes on his wings at the three reincarnations who scattered from the attacks path dodging them in the process. This process continued for about an hour with Lille firing laser beams from his wings holes and Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow dodging them. The three heroes then hid behind a rock in order to hide from Lille.

 **"You can run but you can't hide you know. I will find you and punish you three for your sins"** Lille said befoe suddenly he turned around and shot laser beams from his holes. Only to see that he aimed at nothing. He then gasped as he heared Shadow's voice.

 **"Bakudo #99: Kin!"** He yelled but Lille had no time to turn around as four black spiritual fabrics appeared around Lille with two wrapping around his wings and the other two wrapping around his body covering said areas completely save for his head. Iron shafts fell from the sky on the spiritual fabrics, pinning them to the ground and restraining Lille on the ground as well rending him immobile. Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow appeared in front of Lille. Naruto stabbed the ground with his large blade, pricked his right index and middle fingers and turned around swiftly while extending his arm towards Lille and opening his palm. Sasuke had his left arm encased with lightning before raising it to sky as the sky darkened and black clouds started to appear. Shadow had his arm in a chopping stance as he raised it above his head. Lille's eyes widened as he saw Naruto grasping his right arm tightly with his left hand as an orange ball of energy with lightning bolts-like extensions around the ball of energy. Sasuke had a giant lightning dragon with the Sharingan in its eyes above his head glaring at Lille. And Shadow was still having his hand in a chopping motion and above his head. Lille then saw the three smirk before they called out their attacks with Shadow making a chopping motion in the air with his hand.

 **"Gran Rey Cero!"**

 **"Hijutsu no Raiton: Kirin!"**

 **"Ura Hado: Sannodo- Teppūsatsu!"**

Naruto fired a zig zag-like beam that spun in a razor motion at Lille, Sasuke lowered his arm and the dragon rushed towards Lille and Shadow, once he made the chopping motion with his hands, an aura that too the shape of a massive dragon's head with long whiskers formed around Shadow before it blew a large amount of wind at Lille.

The wind hitted Lille creating several deep cuts on his body. The lightning dragon engulfed Lille making him scream in pain as it tore most of his torso along with his wings and the black fabrics that came from Shadow's Bakudo spell. Finally, Naruto's orange razor beam came on contact with Lille, hitting him straight in his face and engulfing his head in a very massive explosion. The three attacks themselves combined around Lille before they engulfed Lille in a very large explosion that took most of the battlefield that they were in and reduced it to a massive crater that was about the size of a planet-sized meteorite. Fortunately it was away from the village so no harm was inflicted on it.

The xplosion subsided to reveal a head-less Lille with his body completely fried from the attacks and his upper torso was gone as well.

The three heroes looked at the scene unfazed before Naruto letted out a sigh of relief.

"Well, i think that's that. I am gonna celebrate this with Anne-chan" Naruto said smirking.

"Say Naruto, How did you perform a **Gran Rey Cero?** " Shadow asked making Naruto look at him before speaking.

"Well, 5 years ago when we started rebuilding Uzushiogakure, The Eight Gentle Judges had told me that i had an affinity for Hollow powers due to my contract with them. So they trained my on the **Cero, Bala, Descorrer and Gran Rey Cero.** Nellil-chan and Tosen-dono had taught me **Cero Doble,** **La Mirada** and **Los Nueve Aspectos**. Nnoitra had also told me that his right hand man had a version of the **Cero** called **Cero Cornea**. I am still working on it though. Tia-chan had also told me about her **Cero** version which i like to call **Cero Arco.** Though i am still working on it as well, but i was waiting for the chance to try the **Gran Rey Cero** in battle and needless to say, i am very happy that i had succeded" Naruto said grinning make Sasuke and Shadow smile at him.

"Interesting indeed" Lille's voice echoed making the three reincarnations gasp as they looked in front of them to see Lille's remains float in air before white blinding light engulfed him. The light faded to reveal Lille in a new form.

In this form, He gained a new, fair-skinned head with slicked-back hair similar to that of a human, but with the eyes, nose, and beak of an owl. His **Heiligenschein** is drastically reduced in size and he gained spikes and his neck is elongated, resembling the body of a snake with fur on its back. In addition, his shoes extended dramatically in horizontal length and it turned into protusion-like in shape, giving him the appearance of a centaur, and his eyelids open and close horizontally instead of vertically. He also gained long arms with light-coloured greaves and long fingers on each hand.

 **"You three are going to pay for hurting a messenger of God. Because it's a great sin"** Lille said making the three reincarnations sweatdrop at him.

"What a great conclusion you have. We will pay because it's a sin" Shadow said.

"Hey you two. Let me handle this" Naruto said.

"Huh? But Naruto he is really strong at this form. Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry on me guys. Just watch" He said before raising the two blades of Shin Zangetsu to the sky and placed them together side by side.

 **"Bankai!"** He yelled before he was engulfed with a dome of blue energy and the dome disspated as Naruto waved Tensa Shin Zangetsu in his right hand as he glared at Lille.

 **"Tensa Shin Zangetsu"** He said calmly before rushing at Lille with blinding speed. Lille saw him and aimed his wings at him before laser beams shot from his wings holes towards Naruto who used **Shunshin** to dodge each one of them. Lille growled in anger at this before extending both of his arms.

 **"** **Sabaki no Kōmyō!"** Lille yelled before he fired thin waves of energy from his arms at Naruto who saw this and extended his arm towards Lille.

 **"Origami Art: Shikigami Heaven Barrier!"** Naruto yelled before large sheets of paper formed in fromt of Naruto taking the shape of a large rectangular barrier that was floating and moving with Naruto. The paper barrier blocked Lille's energy waves before scattering and disappearing. Lille growled in anger before he pointd his right index finger at Naruto as a massive ball of light appeared on the tip of his finger before it was shot towards Naruto, who stopped running, flipped Tensa Shin Zangetsu on his back and clasped his hands together.

 **"Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu!"** He yelled before a Giant Wood Golem emerged from the ground beneath Lille. Naruto was on its head. The Golem then took the ball of light in its hand and aimed it towards Lille's face before it exploded blinding Lille in the process. The Golem then delivered a punch to Lille sending him to the ground as he fell creating a huge crater underneath him. The Golem then dispresed as Naruto jumped downwards from the sky towards Lille with a **Rasengan** in his right hand and Tensa Shin Zangetsu on his left hand, but what was weird about the **Rasengan** that it had three white wind blade and it was making a screeching sound. Lille saw this, then gasped as he moved his eye to the top of his head and noticed that his **Heiligenschein** was gone. He then growled in anger before yelling.

" **DAMN YOU SINNER! I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!"** Lille yelled furiously before he gathered the last bit of energy he had from his powers and a giant white trumpet which was about the size and tall of the Uzukage tower formed in front of him and the hollow part of the trumpet was aimed towards Naruto.

 **"** **Trompete!"** Lille yelled from the top of his lungs before a massive blast was fired towards Naruto from downwards. Naruto then aimed the shuriken-shaped **Rasengan** at the blast before yelling.

 **"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"** He yelled throwing the oversized shuriken at the blast. Once it made contact, It created a light blue dome of energy that struggled against Lille's beam. The struggling didn't last long as Naruto's attack managed to overwhelm Lille's attack, disspating his energy beam and breaking his energy trumpet. The explosion of the two attacks disspated to reveal Naruto descending to the ground towards Lille with Tensa Shin Zangetsu in his two hands being held in an upside down position pointing at Lille. Said person had a calm look on his face as he realized that he was going to die and that he failed his mission.

 _"Forgive me Yhwach-sama"_ Lille thought before Naruto reached him and stabbed Lille in his head making him gasp before Naruto yelled the name of the technique that was the last thing that Lille would ever hear.

 **"Getsugaho! (Moon Fang Cannon)"** Naruto yelled before Tensa Shin Zangetsu glowed orange before a massive explosion of orange energy which took the shape of an orange enormous tower of energy engulfed both Naruto and Lille. The explosion was so great that it created a white blinding light which made Sasuke and Shadow cover their eyes from the light. After a couple of minutes, the light disspated to reveal a huge black cloud of dust that covered the battlefield. The dust soon disspated to reveal Naruto inside a massive crater standing over a dead Lille who reverted back to his normal form and had Tensa Shin Zangetsu shoved in his head with a pool of blood underneath his body.

Naruto then took out Tensa Shin Zangetsu from Lille's head, took out a small scroll from his pocket and sealed Lille's body inside the scroll. He then took his sword as it reverted back to its double sword form and sheathed them to their places before heading towards a smirking Sasuke and Shadow.

"Way to go, bro" Sasuke said before he pumped fists with Naruto.

"Same here" Shadow said before pumping fists with Naruto as well.

"Now let's head back to the village. I need to give this to Szayel-chan" Naruto said refering to Lille's body which was sealed inside the scroll.

"You know that Szayelaporro hates that name" Shadow said.

"I can't change it. He reminds me of Orochimaru with his dissecting for the bodies" Naruto said.

"Anyways, it's time to head back" Sasuke said making Naruto and Shadow nod before disappearing from the scene.

* * *

(In the village: With Mako, Wally and Yammy):

"Had enough?" Wally asked the fallen Yammy.

"I don't think he has the energy to talk" Mako said.

He was right. Yammy was in a terrible state. His left arm was cut off, he had a deep cut in his abdomen, a hole in his chest which barely missed his heart and a vertical slash on his face.

"What's up guys?" A voice asked making Wally and Mako look in to their side to see Naruto, Sasuke, Shadow and Gremmy.

"Meh. Everything's fine. We had just finished with this big guy here" Wally said referring to Yammy. Shadow then took the scroll with Naruto as he saw Szayelaporro running towards them like a boy who had just seen the ice cream van coming on his doorstep. Szayelaporro just stood in front of them like a statue with a widen smile on his face and his eyes wide open making everyone sweatdrop on the semi-mad scientist.

No wonder his aspect of death was madness.

Shadow sighed before he threw the scroll to Szayelaporro who caught it and then ran towards Gremmy and took Pernida's pinkie before using **Sonído** to go to his lap as fast as he could to examine and study the samples he had obtained. Shadow just sighed at this before walking towards the fallen form of Yammy.

"Do you want to live?" Shadow asked.

"W...What...?" Yammy managed to say.

"You heared me" Shadow said.

"Y...Yes...Please..." Yammy said.

"Okay but on two conditions. One: You and that guy named Askin would be allies for us and i promise you that you two will be protected" Shadow said.

"F...Fine. I...agree..." Yammy said.

"Good. That leads us toTwo: You and Askin will tell us who is your boss and where is his base of operations. Deal?" Shadow asked.

"D...Deal. But...Please..." Yammy said.

"Farewell" Shadow said before he motioned to Wally who nodded before he carried Yammy and jumped towards the hospital. Shadow then had a calculating look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"What is it Shadow?" Naruto asked before he looked straight at Naruto in the eye with a serious look on his face. He just said one phrase to Naruto.

"Something's not right and i smell the odour of certain yellow flicker in it..."

* * *

 **And Done. Sorry for the late update guys. Collegue is taking my time though.**

 **So here you are. A new chapter of the most favoured story in all of my story. I hope you enjoy it. Like it read it. Don't like it don't read it.**

 **Next Chapter: The Akatsuki.**

 **Untill Next Time and Next Chapter.**

 **Golden Rinnegan, Out.**


	9. The Birth of The One-Eyed Queen

**Hello everyone. Kyukyoku Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of The Contract of The Eight Gentle Judges. And with no further talking, i will let you all enjoy the story.**

 **Okay then let's get down to buisness.**

 **Quote of The Day:**

 **"I must give thanks to the souls of the dead. Another day in which I can clearly behold this world."**

 **-Yhwach.**

 **And as always, Stay Breezy.**

* * *

(2 Days Later: Inside the Uzukage Tower):

She was trying.

She had to do it for the sake of her son.

Yet nothing had changed.

She didn't know what was that feeling but she had to resist it for her son.

The Uzukage, Kushina Uzumaki, was having a fight against something that she didin't know what it was, but something told her to fight against it if she wanted to become a mother once more.

After all, She wanted to correct her mistakes.

Her small talk with Naruto in those 5 years was her struggle against that something within her mind.

She was afraid that she won't become a true mother ever.

Sighing and rubbing her tembles, Kushina returned to reading the file in front of her. Said file had the peace treaties of each of Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. Along with the trading routes contracts. They had just made peace with Iwa to have their Jinchuuriki to Uzushio. However at the cost of having ANBU from Uzushio to Iwa. The greedy elf, Ohnoki, wanted to have the Espada to him but a spiritual pressure from Ichigo and Barragan quickly closed up his mouth and made his nose even more redder.

Sighing once more, Kushina began working on the file.

(Uzushio's Council Room):

Naruto, Sasuke, Shadow, The Jinchuuriki, The Espada along with Yammy, Askin, Gremmy, Itachi, Shisui, Urahara, Kaname, Gin and Jushiro were sitting on a wide table with Kokuto sitting on the Uzukage Chair. He then begun to speak gaining the others attention.

"First of all, since Uzukage-sama is busy with finishing the files of the treaty with our village and Iwa, therfore i will be her replacement for the mean time. Second, as you all know, Uzushiogakure had been attack by unknown assaulters which had Yammy-san and Askin-san in them" Kokuto said.

"What do you suggest Kokuto-san?" Yagura asked.

"Well, From what Askin and Yammy had said, Konoha and a secret gang of S-rank criminals called the Akatsuki had made an alliance against Uzushiogakure" Kokuto said.

"But Kokuto-san, No one has ever known about the existance of the new Uzushiogakure except Kiri, Kumo and recently Iwa" Harribel said.

"Harribel is right, Kokuto-san. How did they have the knowledge about Uzushiogakure being rebuilt?" Luppi asked.

"I am entering to this point right now. From what Yammy and Askin had said in the interrogation, we have some...unwanted visit" Kokuto said.

"Are you trying to say that there is an intruder between us Kokuto-dono?" Kaname asked.

"Well, Tosen-dono, i can only say to you it is sort of like it when you put it in this way" Kokuto said.

"Care to explain Kokuto-dono?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It's Uzukage-sama" Kokuto said.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked.

"According to all the information we got from Yammy and Askin, Uzukage-sama has a seal on her back" Kokuto answered shocking everyone in the room. Althought Gremmy and Ulquiorra didn't show it.

"But how didn't people like you or Ulquiorra couldn't sense it? You two are the best sensors in the village" Baraggan exclaimed.

"I myself was shocked by this Barragan-san. We soon found out that there was a barrier that isolates the Chakra of the seal. And as you all know, Chakra is a weakened form of Reiatsu since it consists of both Reiatsu and mental energy so it contains a small amount of Reiatsu in it" Kokuto said making everyone nod.

"So all we have to do is to rip off the seal from her back. It will be easy" Nnoitra said.

"I don't think so Nnoitra. This barrier may have been set to prevent the seal from being detected but that doesn't mean that the one who putted the seal on the Uzukage didn't make sure to put some protection on the shitty scrap of paper on the Uzukage's back in case it was discovered" Grimmjow said before he noticed that everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Grimmjow just looked at them with a confused look on his face before speaking.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"You had just said something reasonable" Szayelaporro said with wide eyes.

"The world is going to end!" Starrk said flailing his arms above his head comically.

"Anyways, Grimmjow is right, Kokuto-dono. The seal on Kushina-dono's back must have been altered in order to make her be controlled remotely by the one who putted it on her in the first place. That means the user must be someone whose extremely close to her. Also add to the fact that said person had sent people to the village means that he knew the village was rebuilt and that he knew of every single reinforcement we had made in the village" Urahara said.

"That's a very strong point of view Kisuke-san" Jushiro said.

"But the question right now is: Who putted this seal?" Shadow asked.

"And if we knew who, then the second and most important question is: when did this person putted the seal on Uzukage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Right from the very beginning" Everyone turned around to see Naruto with his elbows on the table, his chin was resting on the back of his hands and he had an angry look on his face.

The word 'Angry' would not be enough to describe what he was in right now.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked in concern.

"That bastard. He is the one who done it" Naruto said from behind bis gritted teeth. Shadow narrowed his eyes at this.

"Your not thinking what i am thinking right now, right?" Shadow asked.

"It's that bastard..." Naruto said.

"I see. So Mr. Yellow Flicker had his preparations for this right from the beginning" Shadow said.

"Wait a minute. You mean Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure?" Shisui asked.

"How did you know that we were talking about him?" Shadow asked before seeing Shisui chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Your the only one who calls him by this nickname" Shisui said making Shadow scoff before sighing.

"Okay. Now that we knew about who had done it, What should we do?" Starrk asked.

"Simple. We just have to take the seal off of Uzukage-sama's back" Nellil said.

"But remember what Grimmjow said Nellil, Minato must have putted some sort of unknown protection on the seal so it will require a Fuinjutsu master" Gin said with his creepy smile.

"In that case, i will be the one to take off the seal" Naruto said standing up from his seat.

"But Naruto, Uzukage-sama is not easy" Gremmy said.

"Neither am i. I had just defeated a fucking humanoid Owl-Flamingo-Cenatur-Bird hybrid-like creature which at first had phazed through almost all of our attacks and survived my **Gran Rey Cero,** Sasuke's **Kirin,** and Shadow's **Teppūsatsu** Kido spell. This will be easy for me but it will take some time though" Naruto said.

"Fine then Naruto. You can have it but be careful" Kokuto said making Naruto nod.

"Excuse me. But there is something that should be noted other than that" Shadow said.

"And that is?" Kokuto asked before Shadow looked at Gremmy, who nodded before standing up from his seat.

"Our spy network had told us that Suna plans an invasion on Konoha which was formerly planed by Orochimaru and Rasa Sabaku, The Yondaime Kazekage, but for unknown reason, Orochimaru suddenly disappeared and no one knows about him anything" Gremmy said making Shadow smirk at this.

"Continue, Gremmy" Shadow said.

"Due to Orochimaru's sudden and unknown disappearance, Kabuto Yakushi took his place as the new Otokage for Otogakure and the invasion plan is still in process" Gremmy finished.

"What's the time of the invasion?" Shadow asked.

"2 weeks from now. Mainly in the Chunin Exams" Gremmy said making Shadow nod.

"I see. From your talking i take it that they had given us an invitation to their village to participitate the Chunin Exams" Shadow said making Gremmy nod.

"Yes. But from what he said, he wants us to come to him to..." Gremmy trailed as Naruto interrupted.

...to trap us and gain what he wants. Exactly" Naruto said geitting his teeth. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this.

"You mean that he made this plan to set us up" Sasuke said.

"Yes. He expect Me, Sasuke and Shadow to participitate in the Exams. Then he will kidnap us and make a Yamanaka erase our memories and put false memories in our heads to serve Konoha" Naruto said.

"If that's true, then the invasion is a fake game that Konoha, Suna and Oto had set up in order to have Shadow-sama and his two friends in their hands" Aaroneiro said.

"That's right Aaroneiro-san. Honestly i think that we better refuse the Chunin Exams invitation from Konoha" Jushiro said.

"No. We must accept it" Shadow said making everyone look at him.

"Why is that Shadow-sama?" Harribel asked.

"It's really simple Harribel. It's for three reasons. One: If Suna is going to participitate, then that means their Jinchuuriki and his team will participitate to represent Suna so it's our chance to snatch the Jinchuuriki and make everyone think he is dead. Second: Hiro Otsutsuk's Reincarnation, Hinata Hyuga is there, so we can take her as well along with the Uchiha tablet and the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Third: The two remaining individuals of the 2nd Generation 5 Special War Powers are there" Shadow said.

"5 Special War Powers? Where did i hear that before?" Grimmjow asked.

"The 5 Special War Powers are people with 5 special traits. The 1st Generation was Kisuke Urahara, Ichibe Hyousbe, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sosuke Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki. Each one of those individuals had something that made him very unique among the others and they were completely feared by The Quincy leader Yhwach" Gremmy explained.

"Okay so you say that two of those Special War Powers are going to be jn Konoha. So where are the other three?" Szayelaporro asked.

"The other three are with us. Here in Uzushiogakure" Gremmy said.

"Who are them?" Roshi asked.

"The first one is Naruto Hachishinkin. The reason is his extremely unique Lament Ability to use Shinigami, Wood Release, Origami Art, Hollow, and recently Quincy Powers yesterday. I assume that the latter powers were given to him due to his fight with Lille Barro. I think some of Lille's Reiatsu had entered Naruto-san's body giving him Quincy powers. By so far he is capable of using **Blut Vene, Blut Arterie, Blut Vene Anhaben** and can create **Heilig Pfeil** without the use of an arrow as he can shoot it from his finger or from his palms. Naruto-san also stated that he is still working on mastering the **Sankt Bogan** attack. The second one is Wally Zaraki. The reason is his immense and inhuman strength. Despite his slim figure, his physical power is more than anybody in existance. To the extent that he can carry a large tall building on his shoulder and even run with it without having any signs of fatigue. The third one is Shadow Senju Tetra Otstsuki, Also known as Shadow Otsutsuki, nicknamd the Kyūkyoku Semitai (Ultimate Life Form). The reason is his Immense Reiatsu reserves alongside his perfect control with it. Only with raw Reiatsu, Shadow-san can bury an entire village underground by just exerting his Reiatsu. This was demonstrated during our peace treaty with Iwa when the Tsuchikage tried to have our Espada for his village but Shadow-san, Exerting a very minimum amount of his Reiatsu, buried the Tsuchikage whole underground save for his head. This ability itself is considered dangerous and requires absolute control over Reiatsu" Gremmy explained giving different reactions.

Starrk, Grimmjow and Nnoitra: whistled in amazement.

Harribel and Ulquiorra: Showed no visibe reaction.

Nellil and Luppi: Yapped like children in happiness.

The rest of the people, excluding Naruto and Shadow gasped in shock.

"So that means we must bring those two to us immediately before Konoha knows about them. Let alone use them as breeding stocks!" Baraggan roared making everyone clutch their ears, especially Grimmjow who had his senses being the strongest the most.

"Don't worry Baraggan. I had everything planned" Shadow said.

"But how?" Baraggan asked.

"Simple. We are going to bring a Genin team from our village to participitate in the Chunin Exams" Shadow said.

"You have some qualifiers?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. Please come in" Shadow called before the door of the room to reveal three people. The first one was a young boy with long shaggy hair which reached his waist and black eyes. He was barefooted and was wearing a white double-breasted ankle-length collarless cloack. The second one was Wonderwesis with his Arrancer outfit but it was hiding his Hollow hole. The third one was Tayuya. She was wearing a black sports bra that only hugged her D-cups breasts and revealed her stomach, a black skirt, black combat boots and white fingerless gloves. Strapped to her waist was a katana with a red handle and sheath and a bronze guard that resembles an hourglass.

"Nianzol Weizol. It's been a while" Askin said smiling making the black haired young boy smile at him.

"I see you lost your abnormal additional tongue. I think with that, you can make people understand you since you will give sense to your words" Gremmy said making Nianzol scowl.

"Whatever you say. I am now more stronger to the extent that none of you two will be able to even touch me, even by unnoticed attacks" Nianzol said.

"Your talking as if you have both the Sharingan and the Byakugan in your eyes" Sasuke said. Nianzol just smiled before closing his eyes. Then snapped them open to reveal a fully matured Sharingan in his left eye and a Byakugan in his right eye. Sasuke just gasped in surprise before he realized that Itachi and Shisui weren't showing any surprise.

"You two know about it?" Sasuke asked. However he received no answer.

"I will take that as a Yes" Sasuke said before sitting down and waving off the subject.

"Okay. But will be their Sensei? Each Ninja team should have a teacher" Kaname said.

"I am glad you asked Kaname. I have the perfect Sensei for this team" Shadow said.

"And who will it be?" Tosen asked.

"You" Shadow said. Kaname just remained silent for a while.

"If you don't want to, i can send Gin" Shadow said.

"No i have another idea" Kaname said.

"And that is?" Shadow asked.

"We would make this team a four-man team with two senseis. With that Konoha will be surprised. I think you know what i mean" Kaname said making Shadow nod at him.

"Well in that case, i will put Mako with you guys and Gin will be your own partner in the team Kaname" Shadow said.

"Wait. They may know Mako since he was in Konoha before" Naruto said.

"Mako and Wally never left our former house in Konoha. Only i and Lili were the ones to get out of the house back then so no one knows a thing about them. Not even Minato" Shadow said.

"I am sorry but why Gin would be with me? Not that i refuse him accompanying me" Kaname said to Shadow.

"Simple. His lost sister is there" Shadow said as he watched everyone looking at him and Gin's eyes were wide open in shock and his smile faded. Suddenly, he climed on the table and stood on his hands and knees and crawled to Shadow. Once he reached Shadow, he grabbed Shadow by the collar of his jacket and Shadow had a calm look on his face.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Is she suffering? Did that Orochimaru-teme hurted her in any way? TELL ME!" Gin yelled hysterically at Shadow. The Espada and Kaname were staring in shock at Gin's odd attitude, or in Kaname's case, he had a surprised look on his face. Was that the calm, goofy, prank lover Gin Ichimaru he always knew?

"Relax Gin. She is alright. Although she is treated badly and always in the streets with no home. Everyone calls her a snake slut but she just bears it all untill now. I am surprised she hasn't snapped yet. Now i believe that you two are related as both of you have the same calm attitude" Shadow said.

"We must go now" Gin said calmly before standing on the ground.

"Okay. Once you are all prepared, you will depart immediately to Konoha" Shadow said.

"Okay then. Come on maggots. Let's move" Gin said.

"Wonderwesis doesn't like you. Wonderwesis is coming because Kaname-nii-sama is going" Wonderwesis said, much to the shock of Gin and the Espada.

"What? That brat can talk?" Gin asked in shock.

"I made Szayelaporro remove the Ryujin Jakka's seal from him. With that he had his speech, emotions and feelings back" Shadow said.

"Ya don' stop of surprisin' us. Do ya Shadow?" Gin asked making Shadow chuckle.

"Okay then. Make your preparations, Take Mako with you and your off" Shadow said making everyone nod before they went out of the meeting room. Naruto then stood up and looked at Shadow, who nodded before Naruto disappeared via Shunpo.

"Good luck my nephew. Bring Kushina-nii-chan back" Kokuto said.

"Okay people. Meeting adjourned. Everyone go back to your buissness except for Baraggan, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra" Shadow said before everyone left the room save for three addresed Arrancer.

"You wanted something from us, Shadow-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes. I want you three in a special mission. The Akatsuki base is located in Amegakure. I want you three to investigate and being out informations about its members" Shadow said.

"But Boss, What if they found us and attacked us?" Baraggan asked before seeing Shadow smirk.

"I don't need to answer that question to you. Eliminate them immediately and don't spare anyone of them" Shadow said.

"May i ask why did you chose us three out of all the Espada, Shadow-sama?" Nnoitra asked.

"Simple. I chose the three of you specifically for different reasons. For example, I chose you because out of all the Espada, your the most skilled one in them in using Pesqusia Nnoitra. You can bring us the exact power levels of those people. I also choose Ulquiorra because he can give us details through your Solita Vista, and Baraggan,...Well i don't want any remains if you know what i mean" Shadow said making the three Arrancer nod.

"Okay. I want you three to take your time preparing for the mission. We will use your earphones to comminucate with you so stay with us and don't die. Also under normal circuminstances you should not hurt any civilian, women, Genin rank ninjas or children. If one of the Akatsuki members provoked you or cornered you, you can use your powers to their maximum level if needed. Understood?" Shadow asked.

"Hai!" The three Espada said at the same time before disappearing via Sonìdo. Shadow sighed before looking at the door of the council room.

"Everyone. I wish all of you good luck. Senna, please protect my family and friends" Shadow said before exiting the council room.

(In front of Konoha's Gates):

Kaname, Gin, Mako, Nianzol, Wonderwesis and Tayuya appeared in front of Konohagakure's gates. Kaname and Gin were wearing their Arrancer outfits that they wore when they were working with Aizen. They turned around in time to see Tayuya throw up and Wonderwesis patting her on the back.

"I can't even believe you can't endure a Shunpo like that despite the fact that you are highly skilled in it" Mako said with a confused look.

"That's cause tha' wasn' a Shunpo. It was a Sonìdo" Gin said with his fox grin and slitted eyes that threatened to split his face in half on his face.

"But why i and Nianzol weren't affected like Tayuya?" Mako asked.

"Mako. Look at ya'self. Yer a speed freak. A Shunpo masta'. Ya won' feel tha' recoil like Tayuya ova' there. An' Nianzol,..." He trailed off and turned around to see Nianzol coughing while on his knees.

"Well, i guess i had enough explaination" Mako said.

"Enough talking. Let's get going" Kaname said before walking towards the gates and entering. The guards, Kotetsu and Izumo saw them.

"Halt! State your buisness!" Kotetsu yelled at Uzushio's team.

"We are the team from Uzushiogakure. Hokage-sama had given us an invitation to the Chunin Exams" Kaname said in a calm tone before handing the two guards a piece of paper. The two guards looked at it before looking at Kaname.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. The strongest village in the Elemental Nations"

* * *

(Uzushiogakure):

Naruto was walking in the streets slwly heading to the Uzukage tower with a dazzing and thinking look on his face. He was not thinking about Kushina right now, but he was thinking about what Nimaiya had told him 2 days ago before Yammy and the four Quincies attack on the village. He then sighed before unsheathed Shin Zangetsu's two blades and looked at them with narrowed eyes as he recalled what Nimaiya had told him.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 2 Days Before The Attack on Uzushiogakure):_

 _'Naruto. There is something i want to tell you' Nimaiya said to Naruto. Both were sitting in the training dojo._

 _'What is it, Nimaiya-san?" Naruto asked._

 _'Your own swords, Shin Zangetsu, are not actual sentient swords" Nimaiya said making Naruto raise an eyebrow at this._

 _'I don't understand. Mind explaining?' Naruto asked._

 _'Shin Zangetsu are actually the true form of Ichigo's sword, Zangetsu' Nimaiya said._

 _'Then what is the thing that Ichigo fights with?' Naruto asked._

 _'I will explain more. Remember when i told you that Ichigo has Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow powers?' Nimaiya asked making Naruto nod._

 _'The Zangetsu that Ichigo is wielding is actually a manifestion of his Quincy and Hollow powers. Ichigo had this form destroyed during his first interaction against an evil man called Yhwach, The father of all Quincy and the strongest out of them all. Yhwach broke the Bankai form of Zangetsu and upon realizing that his own sentient weapon was actually a manifestion of his Quincy and Hollow powers, i forged an actual Asauchi to him. Said Asauchi took the shape of Shin Zangetsu. Also add the fact that i told you the name of Shin Zangetsu when i forged it to you while you were the one who was supposed to know its name by your own self. Is everything clear to you now Naruto?' Nimaiya explained and asked._

 _'Well that does make sense but what about my own sentient weapon?' Naruto asked._

 _'That will appear by time. You will find out about your own weapon soon enough. Untill then, use Shin Zangetsu. Deal?" Nimaiya asked._

 _'Yes, Nimaiya-san' Naruto said._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

Naruto sighed in annoyance before sheathing his two swords. It really had given him a headache after Nimaiya had told him all of this about Shin Zangetsu.

Honestly, he couldn't even wait for using his new sentient and true weapon.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly heared a roar followed by a powerful surge of dark energy that came from the Training Grounds. Narrowing his eyes at this, Naruto unsheathed his two swords, activated his Bankai and rushed towards the Training Grounds.

* * *

(Uzushio's Training Grounds):

"Uzukage-sama!" Naruto yelled upon seeing Kushina, who was on her knees and clutching her head with her hands. She weakly raised her head to Naruto and had a tired sad look and tears was streaming down her face. She extended her arm to Naruto who looked at her in shock at her.

"Forgive me...Sochi-kun..."

Just as she said this, she gasped and screamed in pain as dark purple energy engulfed her. Naruto looked in horror as his mother was engulfed in this strange dark energy. It then faded to reveal Kushina but with changes. She was now what can be described as a goth with a pale white face that held absolutely no emotion in it and pale white hair. Her eyes turned pale green in colour. She was also wearing a white dress with red fur on the collar and the ends of the long sleeves of the dress. The dress itself was ankle-length. In her hands was a long white scythe with a red thick blade. Said blade took the shape of an 'S', giving it the shape of a double-edged Kusagirama. Finally, the scythe had a white pointed tip in its bottom which took the shape of a cone (Dark Rukia's appearance in Bleach: Fade To Black The Movie)

"What in the world is this?" Naruto asked in shock before noticing Kushina enter a fighting stance.

"Well let's think about that later" Naruto said before entering a fighting stance as well and charged at Kushina.

Naruto didn't notice that a crack appeared on Tensa Shin Zangetsu's white portion.

* * *

(Konoha: T & I Department: Current Time):

(P.S: In this chapter, it's night time. Literally 6 AM)

P.S: I have decided to change Naomi's name to Natsumi. I kinda see it fit)

A naked girl with pure light skin, Beautiful pure white hair that reached her mid- back, Black fingers and toes nails and perfect D-cups breasts was tied with chains and cuffs to a chair. She had her head lowered and her hair was covering her face. Her hands were tied to her back and her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. That was all inside a large wide cell that had black and white floor tiles and a large red cell door. Also, there were a pair of clothes that were tossed to the side of the chair that she is tied to. Said clothes consisted of a black sports bra, a pair of white shorts and a pair of light blue panties. Red, yellow and white liquid substances were leaking from her nipples and vagina as well.

But the question is: Who is this girl? And what had happened to here?

This girl iss Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki.

Everyone has the right to be surprised at this. But how did that happen to her?

It's Simple.

It begun two days after the Nine-Tails extraction from both Naomi and Natsumi. The latter had just recovered from the extraction process and wanted to see her father in his office. However just as she was about to knock on the door, she heared Minato taking to his ANBU about the results of the Uchiha clan massacre and the number of Sharingan eyes obtained from the dead Uchihas and how Minato had implanted Fugaku's left eye in himself and his conversation with a guy called Yhwach and how he had made a contract with the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. Needless to say, Natsumi was shocked by this and she ran away to her home. What she didn't know that Minato knew that she was eavsdropping on him, so he decided to punish her. While she was asleep in that day, she was taken to the T & I Department. When she woke up, she found herself naked and tied with chains and cuffs to a chair. She then saw a man with short blond hair and a light grey buisness suit and a white hockey mask with several scalpels of different sizes and drugs of different kinds. But what made Natsumi horrored the most from this man was the brown coloured iron forceps that he held all the time with him. This man was also named Yamori and his codename was Jason.

Yamori was originally from Kumogakure and a Pseudo Jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tails. He was rendered dangerous and had the Eight-Tails extracted from him and his Chakra coils were shut down. Ever since then he became a missing ninja and had a high bounty on his head.

However due to the fact that his Chakra coils were closed, the Youki of the Eight-Tails which was inside him consumed the closed Chakra coils and fused with his body making him what is known as Ghoul. He was known as Yamori the predatory Ghoul.

According to his profile, Yamori's own food was coffee, water, blood and human meat. Since becoming a Ghoul makes the normal human food taste like mud.

Until now, Yamori was the only one who transformed into a Ghoul. A Ghoul is characterized by the change of the eyes from their usual colour to a black sclera and blood red pupils.

There is also a type of Ghoul which is very rare, but extremely powerful and more stable than the kind of Yamori. Which is called The One-Eyed Ghoul.

This is what leads us to what Natsumi is in right now.

You see, Minato had invited Yamori to Konoha and promised him with safety. Yamori gladly accepted and he became fierecly loyal to him. After Minato knew about his youngest daughter eavsdropping on him and the fact that she was the only Pseudo Jinchuuriki out of the Namikaze triplets, he quickly locked her in the T & I Department, sealed away her Chakra coils and had Yamori ( Who was an extreme lover of torturing others) torture her to force her to turn into a One-Eyed Ghoul. The torture was also to make her fear Minato and to make her an obediant emotionless weapon to him. Yamori had told him (Minato) that in order for Natsumi to turn into a One-Eyed Ghoul, they must force it to happen. And by forcing it, he meant to bring the power to her through suffering. And by suffering, he meant torture. Minato didn't mind since Natsumi had the Uzumaki gene which can heal her from any wound or limb loss. And by becoming a One-Eyed Ghoul, she will be able to regenerate the wounds and limb loss in an extremely short time and not that only, but she will be able to even regenerate internal organs as well. Even if her head was cut off, a new one will sport from her neck, making her immortal and by enough training she would be the strongest weapon ever to exist in this universe and with her he would bring Menma, Naruto, Sasuke and Shadow back to Konoha, Kill Kushina, Rule Uzushiogakure and make Konohagakure the strongest village ever in the universe of the Elemental Nations and he will become more powerful than the Sage of The Six Paths himself and nothing would stop him from having the whole ninja world in his fist.

Ever since that day, Natsumi was suffering from the intense torture given to her by Yamori. Each day in the morning, Yamori would inject her with a hormone arousing agent in order to make her body fragile to his torture session. Then he would cut her aroused nipplres and watch her yell in pain as his mad grin increased under his mask. Afterwards, he would use his iron forceps to cut the fingers of her hands and legs as he watches her scream in pain. Finally, he would take off the chains and cuffs from her, save for her hands and drop her to the ground before he and some collegues from the T & I Department raped her until she broke as blood, urine, semen and ovum came out from her body. All the while Yamori was telling her to count down from 1000 by seven in order to keep her sane.

Her torture even became worse as she saw Yamori putting a centipode in her ear which entered her brain making her scream in pain as the centipode moved inside her head.

Her blonde hair had turned to white due to the torture and it has been 5 long years ever since the beginning of her torture.

And right now, she was just waiting.

Waiting for the opportunity to attack...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Yamori entered the room with his mask on. However she didn't raise her head.

"I had some changes in the plans my dear. I will eat you and consume your powers. I don't care about your Hokage. He is considered nothing to me and i will eat him afterwards" He calmly said before taking off his mask revealing calm dark brown eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened manically and red lines appeared in them and a mad grin appeared on his face.

"NATSUMI! LET ME DEVOUR YOU WHOLE! LET ME CLAIM YOU! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled manically at the naked form of Natsumi as he neared her. He then gasped and stopped in his place as he heared a click sound before suddenly, Natsumi broke free of her restrainers as the cuffs only remained around her wrists and ankles broken. She then jumped at the shocked Yamori, stood on his shoulder and swiftly took a chunk of hisshoulder and head before jumping away from him and spitting the flesh in her mouth at the ground and her hair was still shadowing her eyes.

"It tastes gross" She said wiping her mouth off the blood with her hand. Yamori looked in shock as his shoulder and head started to bleed.

"You...Bited me...?" He asked before growling in anger.

"It's like the insides of a fish on the brinks of rotting" She said.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled before charging at Natsumi, who dodged his punch and jumped at him once more aiming her foot to his face. However Yamori caught her leg before it made contact. Yamori grinned like mad at Natsumi who had a neutral look on her face. He then gasped as she twisted herself in the air twisting her leg violently in the process and making it take the shape of a spring as blood came out of it. And with her free leg, she made a roundhouse kick at Yamori's face sending him hurtling away. Natsumi then stood on the ground and her leg unruffled until it became straight as it was.

"You think that after what i had endured, this would change anything?" She asked before reaching for her clothes which were beside her. She then took her panties and slid them on before reaching for the black sports bra and putting it on. She also did the same for the white shorts.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SO MAGNIFICIENT NATSUMI-CHAN! YOU WILL BE A GREAT MEAL!" He yelled before his upper torso was enveloped by a dark purple tentacle that covered his face except for his mouth and his right arm as it took the shape of a dark purple spiky club on his arm.

Yamori then dashed at Natsumi and hitted her with the club sending her crashing to the wall of the cell. Yamori smirked at this, but soon gasped as Natsumi emerged from the rubble unscathed. Suddenly, Four dark red tails with black outline sported out of from her back. She then raised her head to reveal something incredibly strange.

Natsumi's left eye transformed from its own violet colour to an eye with black sclera and a blood red pupil.

"Perhaps you know what is this" Natsumi said before pressing on her right index with her thumb, cracking it in the process as a mad grin appeared on her face.

"That's...The Rinkaku Kagune...It can't be..." Yamori said in shock and disbelief before grinning like mad in an instant.

"AS I SAID YOU WILL BE A GREAT MEAL! NATSUMI!" He yelled before charging at her aiming his Kagune at her. However she would dodge it effortlessly. This process didn't last long as Natsumi jumped on Yamori's right arm and sliced it from its place before jumping in the air and slammed her four tails on Yamori, creating a crater in the process where Yamori laid in. Natsumi then neared Yamori and extended her hand. Suddenly, Yamori's Kagune was absorbed in her stretched hand and all what was left was an unarmed and helpless Yamori on a crater on the ground.

Natsumi then entered the crater and hitted the side of her head as she putted two fingers in her ear and took out the centipode that Yamori putted in her ear. She then threw it away before looking at Yamori and cracking her finger.

"Count down from 1000 by sevens" She ordered Yamori but she got no response. So she impaled his arm with one of her tails making Yamori scream in pain. She then cracked her finger once more.

"I will say it one more time. Count down from 1000 by sevens" She said again but again she got no response. So she impaled his other arm with a second tail making Yamori scream in pain again. Natsumi then cracked her finger again and looked at Yamori who didn't comply. So she impaled her last two tails in his legs making him scream more before gritting his teeth as tears streamed down his eyes.

"993...986...979...972...965..." He kept on counting as Natsumi neared him and sat on his back.

"You said that you wanted to eat me. Then i guess it would be fair now if i ate you, right?" She asked but she didn't wait for an answer as she opened her mouth and neared Yamori.

Screams filled the whole cell as Yamori was cannabalized by the former daughter of the Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

(Minutes Later):

Natsumi got out of her cell and out of the T & I Department and behind her were countless bodies of Ninjas of the T & I Department. She looked at the Hokage Mansion with a cold look on her face. She then looked at her arm where Yamori's Kagune was and smiled.

"Don't worry Yamori. I will take good care of your Kagune by turning it into a weapon for me" She said before looking at the Hokage Mansion once more with the same cold look on her face.

"Until we meet again, There will be no longer Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. The name will be..." She trailed off as she turned around and faced the gates.

"...Natsumi Haise, The One-Eyed Queen" She completed her speech before activating her Kakugan and Kagune and leaped in the air and outside Konoha.

* * *

 **And Done. Sorry to keep you waiting guys. I was organizing my own ideas here.**

 **AN: I got the idea of Natsumi battle and powers in this chapter from Tokyo Ghoul season 1 episode 12.**

 **Next Chapter: The Strength of A Family Bond.**

 **Until Next Time And Next Chapter.**

 **Kyūkyoku Rinnegan, Out.**


End file.
